Serendipity
by VioletIris
Summary: He didn't know what he was thinking, but for once he hesitated. Rather than killing her, he took her, and ran. IchiRuki
1. Recklessness

**Serendipity: **An aptitude for making desirable discoveries by accident

_Chapter 1: The First Bout of Recklessness _

Honestly, it had started off like any other day in his oh-so-simple life. With a mission.

Get in, kill the guy, get out.

It should have been easy, with no complications or unplanned surprises. It wasn't like he was some rookie. He had done this dozens of times before. Any distractions had been taken care of.

But who had expected a distraction like the little 5 foot tall she-man with an amazing left hook?

**0OooO0**

The sunrise bled through the once blank sheets of clouds that lingered in the sky. Its brilliant colors of red, orange and yellow signaled the start of yet another day and Ichigo Kurosaki hated it with the same white-hot intensity as the sun rising steadily up.

He groaned as the after effects of the 'celebration' last night caught up with him. How many bottles had he drunk? He lost count after 5.

_BZZZZ BZZZZZZ BZZZZZ_

He snarled as he picked up his droopy head to glare at the offending clock. His eyes were blood shot which only added to the fire with which he glared at the inanimate object.

_BZZZZ BZZZZZZ BZZZZZ_

"Dammit!" He brought a clenched fist down on the innocent top of the clock and satisfied himself in the crunching, buzzing, and weak rings that eventually died down.

But it was too late now as he had already made an exaggerated movement. He slowly picked himself up, and held his throbbing head in his hands. It felt like a million drummers beating mercilessly against his skull, accompanied with off key violins, clashing cymbals and some screeching rich girl who was thought she could sing because she can afford a record deal.

He walked to the kitchen for an aspirin and was met with an unnecessary surprise.

"Good evening Ichigo."

He would have jumped a foot in the air had he not been so perilously trained. However, the upper body did stretch several inches up.

"The hell? Don't pop up like that moron, and why the hell are you in my house? …and it isn't even evening yet!"

"A better reply would have been, Morning Renji-sama! How are you this fine day?"

Ichigo snorted. "As if I'd ever call you –sama."

"Just wait—"

"Wait till what? You're promoted to gum-scraper? I'm always stepping on those things."

"Shut the hell up!" He coughed to unsuccessfully calm himself down and watched his 'friend' fumble around the kitchen, burning the coffee, dropping the pills, and smacking his head on the cabinet.

"You need a woman." Renji pointed out.

"You need a life." Ichigo shot back.

"Screw you, and before you ask I was sent here by Yamamato-sama."

"What does the old man want now?"

"Use respect! And what do you think he wants dumb ass? Though I don't even know why he bothers asking you? I'm just as capable—"

"Your main weapon is a giant, teethed sword Renji. Our purpose is to be discreet. Your sword ain't discreet."

"So anyway…"

**0OooO0**

"Kuchiki-san, are you alright?"

"No."

"…"

"Yeah, fine, whatever."

"Great news Kuchiki-san!" The preppy blond nearly shouted in Rukia's ear and she discreetly touched it to see if had started bleeding. Not yet.

"So Kuchiki-san, whaddya wanna do?"

"Leave," she muttered quietly, but it seemed that the blonde's banshee like screeches had deprived her of her own hearing capabilities.

"Huh?"

"Kiro-san, it was nice of you to try and keep me company, but really, I should be leaving soon. I have to see my brother and—"

She stopped at the sight of the blush that had entered Kiro's face at the mention of her brother.

The 23-year old business woman in training backed away and quickly left as she left the blonde to her X-rated fantasies.

She honestly didn't understand why so many people fawned over her brother-in-law. He was cold, sadistic, rude, and cruel; the list went on and on. He hadn't even looked at her once since her sister passed.

_Nee-san_

Rukia sighed to get rid of the depressing thoughts that haunted her mind. A mere mention and once again she was slipped in a pool of murky darkness, so thick and deep that not even the brightest light could break through the damp surface.

Rukia sometimes wondered if Byakuya ever blamed her for Hisana's death. It wouldn't make sense, considering she had nothing to do with it but maybe he was angry because Rukia was alive and his wife wasn't. Add the fact that she looked like Hisana, so he would be constantly reminded of her. No wonder he wouldn't stay in the same room as her.

She could still use him as a getaway ticket though.

It was getting late and Rukia decided it would be smart to get home before those nocturnal thugs came out. She could handle them easily, but she was expected to act ladylike and breaking a guy's nose (and other, ahem, _items_) in self defense wasn't very ladylike.

She coughed lightly before slowly walking home.

**0OooO0**

"Wake up damn you!" Renji yelled at the slumbering Ichigo. Honestly, how this bumbling oaf managed to be one of the, if not _the_, top assassin in their company, he'd never know.

"I am up stupid," Ichigo growled out. "Let me rest my frigging eyes."

Renji snarled back before he continued driving to their destination. He briefly remembered the spar he had with Ichigo when they first met over a year ago. Ichigo certainly did earn that title, despite Renji not willing to admit it aloud, and that Zangetsu of his…

"We're here," he stopped his own thoughts.

Ichigo's eyes opened. "Two blocks, the Cardinal Hotel, floor…um…"

"Seven baka," Renji finished in exasperation, then quickly added "don't mess up."

Ichigo gave a cocky smirk. "When have I ever messed up?"

**0OooO0**

She had stopped for a stroll along the park on the way and was happy to see no one bothered her this time. Still, it was rather late, nearing 9:00 P.M.

Her brother was staying at the bird hotel, whatever its name was. He had a meeting with Mr. Hyena. That was Rukia's nickname for the bastard who howled in laughter every time he heard something slightly sadistic. But then again, Mr. Hyena was also a lieutenant of the several mafia gangs out there.

She wondered if Byakuya knew and dismissed the thought. Of course he knew, Byakuya was extremely intelligent and Mr. Hyena was not very subtle. Still, in a world of business, one had to associate themselves with those who were powerful.

And Mr. Hyena was indeed powerful.

**0OooO0**

Ichigo walked toward the elevator in the lobby and pressed the up button. Renji had made it very easy for Ichigo to enter, acquiring a fake, though very realistic, pass to room 114 on the seventh floor. Ichigo tapped his foot impatiently before freezing.

A loud, raucous cackling entered his ears and he turned to see a portly man with beady eyes say goodbye to another in a suit. He himself was wearing a smart, expensive-looking dinner suit.

Ichigo smirked as he saw Tachibana enter the underground parking complex. This would be even easier than he thought, as the parking center down below closed to others by 10:00.

Poor guy. His nice little suit will be all ruined.

**0OooO0**

Rather then taking the long way around to the front entrance, Rukia decided it would be easier to go by Block Section B, the parking area, and climb upstairs to the lobby.

She hadn't expected anything to be out of the ordinary.

Her shoes made silent clacking sound that echoed around the abandoned lot. Other than a few expensive looking cars, it was empty. She felt goose bumps ride up her arm at the eerie silence before freezing.

_THUMP_

A thud of a body falling, the clanging of chains, the high pitched ring of a sword being swung down, a cry and beg for mercy, a dry chuckle, whispered words, the dull sound of a sword making contact with concrete…and then silence.

Finally, sight. The sight of a man dressed completely in black, with tattered black robes, it's inside silk a blood red color and a pure black sword, shining with the tint of blood.

Her eyes widened in horror at the scene of a decapitated Mr. Hyena and she swallowed the bitter bile that rose up her throat.

_Run!_

She had to run. She had to get away before the murderer saw her. She had to get help, but first she needed to frigging run!

_Too late, he's seen you…_

And she couldn't help but look back, and her eyes widened further. The first thing she noticed was his unusual orange hair, and then his face…_his face_…

He let out a hissing curse before charging at her. She screamed and turned as she tried uselessly to run. He easily caught her arm with a few long steps but she was determined to get away. Clenching her hand, she jammed her fist into his jaw and reveled in the sound of a bone snapping.

But he didn't let go, rather he held her arm in a tighter grip, (sure to bruise of she lived through this) and hissed another curse. "You little bitch!" Grabbing the hilt of his dark sword, he battered it against the back of her head.

She let out a pained moan before collapsing on the ground, one arm still clenched in his hand.

He groaned and snapped his jaw back into place. He was surprised a little midget like her could hit so hard. He stared at the figure before him, slumped pathetically on the floor.

_Now kill her._

He sighed before raising his arm and bringing it down.

_CLACK_

Ichigo blinked in surprise. He missed? He _missed_? The sword lay embedded in the area around her cheek. He never missed; he must have unconsciously moved his hand on purpose.

But why?

He stared at the girl again, trying to force himself to just slit her damn throat but he couldn't. He had killed people before, but he had rarely had to bring himself to kill witnesses. Usually because there were none to witness. He had to have a talk with Renji about this.

He had never killed a woman before either, not an innocent woman.

He groaned angrily as he tried to stab her again, but he froze, the sword shaking perilously an inch from her shut eye. He gave out a frustrated yell before sheathing it. He couldn't leave her here, she was a witness!

Maybe he could repeatedly hit her on the head until she got amnesia.

The sounds of someone approaching down the steps snapped him out of his distress. He impulsively grabbed the girl, threw her over his shoulder and ran out, a shadow in the night.

He was gonna hate himself in the morning.

**0OooO0**

"Tachibana-san," a feminine voice called out seductively. "Are you done here?"

Her high heeled shoes clicked on the stone ground as she made her way down. "We're all waiting for you to start…the…meeting…"

She smelled the blood before she saw it.

High pitched screams rang through the night like bells in a cathedral.

**_TBC…_**

**Author's note**: So this is the first Bleach fic I'm posting on this site so constructive criticism is most appreciated. Please review and I hoped you like the story.


	2. Wake Up Princess!

**Author's Note**: I must admit, I was surprised when people actually liked my story. I'm insecure, so I thrive on encouragement. Thank you for the reviews and for those who didn't, please try to this time. I need assurance people!

Disclaimer: (forgot last time, teehee) Anyway, the closest I am to owning Bleach is the Tide pen in my purse.

_Chapter 2: Wake Up Princess!_

He glared at the petite she-devil on _his_ leather couch.

Was she drooling? _Was she drooling?!_ Damn it, that sofa cost 750 bucks!

Yes, she was indeed the cause of all his problems. If this idiot hadn't been in that parking complex earlier, then none of this would have happened. She could go on with her pathetic, happy, girly life and he could kill in peace. Yes, it was all her fault.

And what's more, she's been sleeping for 6 hours _(on his couch)_ and thus was preventing him from relaxing. He remained, unmoving on the chair across her. She remained, unmoving on his couch.

A sudden though occurred to him. He had hit her hard last night. Perhaps she was in a permanent coma? That wasn't so bad. It'd make it easier for him considering he wouldn't have to live with the guilt of killing her. Sure, he'd have destroyed her future, but he'd be in the clear.

She stirred lightly and that theory went flying out the window. Ichigo fumed.

Maybe he should have tied her arms behind her. When she woke in the house of an assassin, she was sure to be hysterical, and Ichigo certainly did not want to be sucker punched _again_.

He tenderly touched his throbbing cheek and winced. It had turned a beautiful shade of purple, a change from the blue and red tint it was last night. He pressed the ice-pack in his hand against it.

Stupid little girl…started everything…dumb-ass

He jumped up and pounded his way to the door when he heard the impatient knocks. He pulled the freaky, tattooed red-head inside and promptly punched him in the gut. Renji quickly countered with a fist to his face.

"Not the face!" Ichigo twisted so Renji's hand made contact with his head instead. "OW!"

"Why the hell did you punch me to begin with?" Renji demanded with a huff. He straightened his black polo shirt with matching black jacket.

"Because," Ichigo grabbed the poor guy by the hair and dragged him to the living room. He pointed viciously toward the peacefully sleeping female on the couch, "'cause of you, I got that _thing_ in my house!"

Renji blinked several times before a slow, cocky, extremely annoying grin made the way to his face. "No, my friend," he said with a slap to Ichigo's back. "You got that all by yourself! I'm proud of yo—"

He was interrupted by another punch to his face given by a beet-red Ichigo. "NO!" He shrieked. "She's a witness!! A witness that _you_ failed to keep away from the scene!"

Renji was suddenly serious, ignoring the fuming Ichigo. He examined the girl before turning to his friend. "Why didn't you dispose of her?"

Ichigo stopped snarling and stood up straight. He looked away from Renji's eyes, and opted to stare at the closed window.

"I couldn't."

Renji didn't press for any reasons why and Ichigo knew he understood. He was sure that if Renji were in his shoes, he would have done the same thing. They didn't like killing anymore then what was assigned.

"So…what're you gonna do?" Renji asked quietly.

Ichigo ran a hand through his bright hair in frustration. "I don't know…I don't…"

"You have to tell them, you can't hide this from Yamamato-sama forever."

"Maybe if I locked her in the closet—"

"Ichigo."

"Yeah, yeah, be serious." Ichigo sighed. "Don't worry, Renji. I'll figure something out."

They stood in silence for a while before Renji pointed something out in disgust.

"D-did we just have a…a _moment_?"

Ichigo's face twisted in disgust. "Ew! Shut up Renji!"

"Tell no one," Renji's cocked an eyebrow. "What happened to your face?"

Ichigo choked before quietly mumbling, "Uh…she sorta…hit me."

Renji burst out in raucous laughter before Ichigo punched him again. Renji blocked as he choked out, "you got hit by, by a GIRL? HAHAHAHAHA—"

"_Get the hell outta my house!!"_

**0OooO0**

The first thing Rukia Kuchiki noticed out of place when she woke up was the throbbing headache she had. Her neck hurt when she tried to get up. The second thing she noticed, and probably the most frightening that threw every other rational though she had in the dump, was that this wasn't her home.

Her eyes widened in horror and she painfully pulled herself up. She was on a black leather couch in a brightly lit room. It contained several pieces of furniture, all black, an empty glass table, tinted black, two tasteful pieces of art, a fireplace and a large TV.

'Where the hell am I?' Rukia thought to herself. It seemed to be empty and Rukia took the time to try and remember what she was doing here. Memories flooded into her brain like a dam had just broken and scenes flashed through her eyes.

_Blood, Mr. Hyena's head, a black sword, a man in a dark coat…_

She gasped when a voice broke through her thoughts.

"So finally up, eh?"

**0OooO0**

After Renji had left, Ichigo stomped into the kitchen to eat a late breakfast. This woman was sleeping but somehow still managed to make his life miserable. After snarfing down some food, one would think he was a starving dog, the way he ate; he stopped and contemplated getting something for her.

'Psh,' Ichigo thought. 'She's probably not even awake, and if she was, I doubt she'd want to eat, and when the hell did I start caring about her well being?! Maybe she'll starve to death…'

So it was a pure surprise to Ichigo when he left the kitchen and entered the living room to see her sitting up, eyes staring at something ahead. He spoke before he thought about what he was saying.

"So finally up, eh?"

He heard her gasp and swivel her head toward him and a vague thought entered his mind. Her are eyes were the deepest shade of blue he'd ever seen. Like a mixture of the colors of an unending ocean and the break of twilight, just as the stars came out.

This thought was broken up as a loud scream entered his ears. He shut his eyes and quickly clamped his hands over his ears. "Shut up!"

She continued screaming and Ichigo was slightly aware that she had jumped up. When she finally stopped, he opened his eyes in relief. "Thank go—" He just managed to stop his lamp from crashing into his face. He held it for a second before glaring at the girl who had thrown it.

It usually would have been amusing, to see a stumpy little runt, holding a matching lamp in her arms in a way that made it seem like a dangerous weapon, a snarl on her pretty face but—

"Are you crazy?!" Ichigo shouted out at her in fury. "You already bruised one cheek, now y—"

"Who the hell are you?!"

"You're in no position to ask that—"

"You killed that man!"

"Uh…well…yeah, but—"

"Stay the hell away from me!"

"Listen up you little bit—" He was interrupted again by the lamp, but now he had an advantage. She had no more weapons. He smirked as comprehension dawned on her and she slowly began to panic. She slowly backed away.

"Well now that you—" He never seemed to be able to finish a sentence around her as he blocked a powerful punch aimed at his nose. His wrist ached from the pressure and he had to admit, he was slightly impressed. She stepped back and tried a roundhouse kick but he caught her foot in a tight hold. Before he could gloat she swung another arm around and he just barely dodged by pulling his head back.

He was getting extremely pissed. Girls weren't supposed to behave like this. She was supposed to be cowering in fear, begging for mercy while tears stained her eyes. So this erratic behavior of hers led him to believe that she was either a feminine looking man, or just plain crazy.

He grabbed both arms and pushed her back until he had her firmly pinned against the wall. When she tried screaming again, he held both wrists in a strong hold while clamping her mouth shut with the other. He took a deep breath and glared at her.

"Now listen up you little dipshit," he hissed. "I could have killed you easily yesterday but I didn't. For some unknown reason, I took pity on you and bought you here instead."

Her eyes burned with an intense hatred as she glared at him. No signs of fear in those brilliant orbs of hers as she continued listening.

"But if you keep screaming, and yelling and trying to punch me yet again, I swear, this time I won't be so nice and I'll kill you without a second thought, got it?"

He was lying and he knew it but she didn't and Ichigo couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. Her eyes clouded over for a second before regaining their ferociousness. He gritted his teeth in resolve and pulled her closer, before slamming her head hard against the wall.

"Do you get it?" He accentuated each word to make sure she got that he wasn't playing around.

She nodded stiffly and Ichigo slowly released the grip over her mouth. He didn't move back but he did free her arms from his tight hold. There was a long awkward silence when Ichigo stepped back, neither knowing what to say, though judging by the look on Rukia's face, she had plenty to say, but she smartly held them back.

Several more moments passed.

"So…" Ichigo started desperately, this silence was maddening. "You hungry?"

Rukia blinked before narrowing her eyes. "How do I know your food isn't poisoned?"

He smirked. "If I wanted you dead, you would be."

He went to the kitchen and after a moments hesitation, Rukia followed. She still distanced herself several feet away from him, but nonetheless she followed. She _was_ rather hungry.

**0OooO0**

Ichigo set a plate of eggs, waffles, and tea in front of her, and despite her growling stomach begging for immediate sustenance, she nibbled gracefully, an abrupt change from earlier.

"So what's your name?" Ichigo asked, observing her from the seat across. He took pleasure in knowing he was making her uncomfortable. He didn't know why, but he enjoyed it.

She didn't answer at first, but after setting her fork down, said in a clear, strong, bell-like voice:

"Kuchiki Rukia." She waited.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Pleased to meet you."

(A.N) I wasn't going to update this soon but I'm in a good mood. My personal favorite part was the moment with Ichigo and Renji. But tell me, is it going too fast? Do you hate their meeting? Please comment in a review.

Chapters will get longer soon, I promise. I have to set up the stage for the play first.

Review…please? Encourage me people, come on!


	3. Squabbles and Meetings

Disclaimer: No me ownie Bleach.

_Chapter 3: Squabbles and Meetings_

She must be insane. Yes that was the only possible explanation as to why she was acting civil toward this contract killer! After they had introduced themselves, they had a little talk.

_Flashback_

_She had finished with her meal a while ago and was deeply uncomfortable. If this oaf would just leave, she was sure she could find some way to escape._

"_I can't let you leave," he stated bluntly. Rukia looked up in shock. "I'm sorry, but you are a witness and—"_

"_I swear I won't tell anyone." Rukia burst out desperately. "I'll keep my mouth shut, I promise!" _

_He gave a bitter laugh. "I wish I could believe that, I really do, but you know damn well I can't."_

_Rukia stopped. Yes, she knew it, but that didn't mean she couldn't have tried. _

"_W-why'd you let me live in the first place?" She asked quietly, curiously. _

_There was a long pause while Ichigo contemplated an answer. "…I don't like killing women."_

_Rukia suppressed a snort and sharp comeback and Ichigo moved his eyes to glare at her. "Really, I mean it."_

"_Won't you get in trouble?"_

"_Do you really care?"_

_Rukia fought a blush. "Not really," she admitted sheepishly. _

"_Well, I probably will, it depends on what my boss says."_

"_And if he says I have to die?"_

_Ichigo didn't answer this time._

_End flashback_

Rukia had to admit, she was quite frightened, though she'd rather die than admit it.

"Oy, woman," Ichigo called out suddenly. Rukia's eye twitched but she turned to look at him. She was sitting on the couch, thinking when Ichigo had disappeared down the hall.

She found out that this was his private penthouse, provided by 'the boss' as he referred to him. He'd said Rukia was free to look around, and that it was useless trying to jump out the window, they were on the top floor.

His pent was rather boring, even if it was tasteful. It had none of the senses that it was a home; more like it was another expensive place on a rich entrepreneur's list of vacation condos.

He liked black; that much she could tell from her surroundings. Black furnishings, black rimmed mirror that he probably never used, she remembered his black sword, tinted with red.

"_Why did you kill Mr. Hyena?" Rukia asked later. They were still seated at the dining table._

"_Who?" Ichigo asked incredulously. _

"_Oh, um…Tachibana-san?"_

"_You had respect for him?" Ichigo questioned in disgust, his lip curling. _

"_Well, no but, he didn't deserve to die—"_

"_Yeah he did," Ichigo maintained. "You probably didn't know but he was a Yakuza lieutenant, he's actually killed innocent people. He had to be killed."_

"_What makes you have the power to pick who dies and who lives?" Rukia demanded angrily._

_He gave a lopsided grin with no amusement laced inside. "I don't, the boss gives the orders. I follow them,"_

"_Don't you ever feel bad?" Rukia asked, knowing she had no place to ask such things. She hardly knew him after all._

_Ichigo looked away. "Of course."_

"_But—"_

"_Shut up."_

It didn't seem like he would be leaving soon and Rukia sighed in frustration. Didn't he have any other 'missions' today? His glittering amber eyes that seemed to stare right through her were getting irritating, and he did it so often, like right now!

"Oy, are you awake?" He asked again, disrupting her musing.

"Yes," she replied though she thought it was obvious, considering she was standing up.

"Sorry, you looked lost for a second," he said. When Rukia didn't reply he went on, "I wanted to ask, do you live with anyone?"

That was a strange question. "No," she answered slowly.

"Anyone you're close to that'll notice you're gone? Don't worry; I won't hunt them down or anything."

Oh, now she understood. He had to make sure that the fact she had suddenly gone missing wouldn't leak out due to some worried relative or friend.

"My parents are dead, I have no friends," she spoke bluntly. He scratched his head.

"Well I believe that bit about not having friends. But be honest, or I'll just have a search run on your name. And if you're lying to me, well, that's not good…" He smirked when he felt her glare monstrously at his back, trying to burn a hole clean through his flesh, bones and muscles.

"I have a brother-in-law but my sister passed a while ago so I don't see him that often." She looked away in slight sadness. "I'm sure he won't notice I'm gone."

Ichigo didn't exactly know why, but he believed her and left. She obviously didn't want his company, in fact he was sure she'd just adore it if he slipped and miraculously found his way out the window. He imagined she'd revel at the sight of his splattered, bloody body on the sidewalk.

**0OooO0**

A problem had occurred to Ichigo. It was night when it made itself known, after they silently ate dinner, (white rice, duck soup with scallions, and salmon with vegetables followed by green tea). He pointed the girl to the direction of the bathroom and went to his room.

It hit him like a lightning bolt that just couldn't be avoided. His temper did feel electrified and he let out a loud groan.

Two people, one bed.

Damn.

"Um…excuse me," Rukia had a hand stuck in the open doorway so not to intrude. Ichigo rolled his eyes. Honestly, what happened to the witch that had tried beating him to death this morning? All of a sudden she was polite and…gracious. For God's sake he kidnapped her; it was perfectly acceptable to be furious.

"What do you want?" He could practically feel her twitch.

"I wanted to know if you had any extra pillows or blankets," she said uncomfortably, rubbing an arm. When Ichigo didn't answer, she babbled on. "W-well, its kinda cold out and your living room isn't exactly cozy, so I was wondering—"

"Don't worry about it, sleep here." Ichigo answered, inwardly fuming. _Now she takes my bed?!_

Rukia blushed heavily, looking vaguely like a steamed beet. "Ex-excuse me!"

"Please, like I would be interested in you." Ichigo scoffed. Now Rukia's flush was of pure anger rather than embarrassment.

"Don't bother; I'll be fine without it!"

"I said I'd sleep on it." Ichigo repeated.

"No, I'll sleep on it."

"Why?"

"Because I want to and I don't need your pathetic sympathy! I'll be perfectly fine."

"No, and don't worry you little brat, I don't pity you in any way! I'm just trying to be courteous!"

"Well, no need I'll sleep on it."

"It's my couch, I decide who'll sleep on it and it'll be me!"

"But I've already—"

"No, no! Shut up! It's mine, my couch!"

She spluttered for a while, "fine then, take the stupid thing!"

"Good I will!"

"Congratulations!!"

"Thank you!!"

With a huff, she stormed out of the room to wait in the kitchen leaving him to his thoughts.

'_Did I just argue to get the couch over my bed?'_

**0OooO0**

Rukia nestled into the soft silk sheets. She was far too sleepy and tired to feel self-conscious of the fact that she was in someone else's bed. His room was eerily neat and perfect.

She remembered how the man had stomped into the living room without saying a word. He had opted for the couch over his bed and seemed to regret ever opening his mouth after she insisted taking it instead.

He was indeed strange and she felt confused as to why she had ever sparked a fight in the first place. She acted like they hadn't just met each other and that he wasn't, in fact, a ruthless killer. For God's sake, she was an innocent captive and he was the bloodthirsty pirate—scratch that—assassin!

This man was indeed strange. But Rukia had noticed the black sword tucked under the comforter and pillows he had dragged to his new 'bed.' Its sheath was also black, (big surprise), but with tiny red designs imprinted on the hilt.

She had very observant eyes.

She yawned widely, the events of the day finally taking toll on her aching body. She snuggled deeper into the warm sheets and one last though crossed her mind as she drifted into the bliss of unconsciousness. His sheets were black too.

_**TBC**_

**(A/N): **I am sorry for the short chapter but the real…stuff happens in Chapter 4. Plus an appearance by two lovable yet violent people. Can you guess who they are?

Crap, I had no idea that people would actually like this story. I must admit that I am pleasantly surprised though. Thank you to all those who reviewed. You rock my socks and give me tingly feelings in my gut. The good kind. Review and I might update sooner than I planned. ;D


	4. The Boss and I

_Standard Disclaimer Applied_

_Chapter 4: The Boss and I_

Rukia woke up before him the next morning, which was odd. He was after all; the kidnapper and it would only be following the rules listed in the great big book of kidnapping, to be awake before ones' hostage.

Rukia shifted uncomfortably as she watched him slumber on. She didn't want to disturb him, as this was the most peaceful it had been since she arrived, but she really wanted to take a bath.

She's made up her mind. Screw being well-mannered, this bastard kidnapped her. "Um, Kurosaki-san," she called out in a loud whisper. "Kurosaki-san…_Kurosaki-san_!!"

"What-the-hell-do-you-want?" He said it in a voice so deep and menacing, that Rukia unconsciously took a step backward. She was thrown off track for a while as she stuttered stupidly.

"Uh…I w-wanted to take a sh-shower," she said at last, well aware of how dumb she sounded at the moment. She slapped herself inwardly as she awaited a response.

"Congratulations," he mumbled from inside the pillow. "Do you want a prize?"

"I want clothes."

"What's wrong with…" his question trailed off as he observed her. Her gray skirt was wrinkled, and her white blouse was stained slightly with blood, probably from when he carried her to his home. He sighed before forcing himself up. "Get some clothes from the small dresser in my room," he said as he walked away. "Take a pair of boxers, pants and a T-shirt. There should be clean towels in the bathroom closet."

"Oh…thanks," Rukia mumbled, somewhat surprised. He grunted in reply.

**0OooO0**

After a long, steamy shower, Rukia stepped out and adjusted the clothes she had chosen. She had been surprised to see that he actually had shades beside black in his wardrobe. She picked out the smallest pants she could find; which were dark blue and a baggy black shirt that hung off one shoulder.

She towel dried her hair as well as she could before getting out in a rise of steam.

"Done?" Ichigo asked from the kitchen.

"Ah," Rukia watched as he grabbed his own towel and went in. There was a pile of breakfast waiting for her and she contemplated these conditions as she ate.

She had witnessed a crime, been kidnapped by an assassin, was currently residing in his home and couldn't leave, and was running out of things to talk about.

Not to mention, he made her breakfast.

She looked out the window. The sky was clocked by a heavy blanket of gray. The sun's rays didn't seem to pierce through the iron-like shield. There was a melancholy mood in the air, Rukia could smell it, feel it, taste it. Her heart twanged slightly at the complete 180 turn her life had taken. Just two days ago everything had been perfectly normal and now…

The thunder roared like gunfire.

Rukia held her face in her hands but she didn't dare let her emotions free.

**0OooO0**

When Ichigo re-entered the kitchen, he noticed his new companion with her face buried in her arms as she hunched over the table. His rough eyes softened faintly as he felt the despair coming from her tiny form in waves.

He couldn't help but feel sorry for her as well as guilty, but what other choice did he have? Maybe it was selfish of him to let her live, maybe she herself would have preferred death.

He decided not to disturb her; it was obvious that she was a very proud woman, and to let anyone see her in a moment of weakness, no matter how brief, was something she would have disdained.

Alone in the living room, he realized it was boring with her around. Usually the days he had no missions, he would have been out, doing something, visiting his family or just traveling the Sereitei center.

Yet another reason to despise her.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He turned to look in the kitchen at Rukia, only to find that she was already by his side, looking cautiously at the door. He was slightly surprised that she had gotten s close without his knowing, but credited it to her light weight and dainty steps.

"Wait over there," Ichigo said, gesturing to the couch. Rukia did as she was told, and sat patiently. When Ichigo left to answer the door, she began wringing her hands together. No one had visited since her arrival here, and Rukia was sure that the person at the door was the one who would decide what would happen to her.

Though she hated to admit it, Rukia was nervous.

Ichigo swung the door open without preamble, though once he caught sight of who was on the other side, he wished he hadn't.

"Yamamato-san!"

The old man leaned on his carved wooden staff, giving the impression that like any other elderly man he was weak and fragile, when in fact it was the polar opposite. His long, white beard was braided and tied down with thin black strings. A long white rob rested over his hunched shoulders. In short, his entire demeanor scared the hell out of Ichigo at the moment.

"Kurosaki," the old man nodded. He had always been professional around everyone. "Are you going to invite us in?"

It was then Ichigo noticed the three other people that trailed behind the commander-general including Hinamori and Hitsugaya When his eyes fell upon the red-head, his lip immediately curled. He stepped aside to let them in, but as Renji stepped in, Ichigo grabbed his shirt and pulled him close.

"Why the hell is _he_ here?"

"Oh, so you automatically think it's my fault?" Renji feigned hurt and pressed a large hand against his heart sarcastically.

"Renji, why is he here?" Ichigo's voice had become desperate and Renji felt sorry for his friend/rival.

"He's Yamamato. He's the commander-general. That guy knows everything."

Ichigo didn't answer as he knew that Renji's words were in fact true. Why he even tried to hide it for so long was a foolish choice in itself.

"Oy, Ichigo," Renji interrupted his brooding. "Where's the girl?"

Ichigo's face seemed to pale to almost unhealthy levels. For a second Renji feared that the idiot would either faint or die. To his great relief however, Ichigo only let loose a hissing curse, then bolted to the living room.

The scene which met him made him only think about how quick a fall from his window would kill him.

"Ichigo," Yamamato said at last, and was it just Ichigo or was there an undertone of amusement in the old man's voice? "I don't believe you've introduced me to your new friend."

He'd jump, yes he'd jump. That was the only possible salvation that presented itself towards his begging eyes at the moment. He'd jump and make friends with all the pretty pigeons he'd pass on the way. He'd kiss the hard, welcoming pavement for saving him from such a cruel fate.

Rukia at the moment looked like a deer caught in headlights. Her blue-violet eyes wide in confusion, (and only confusion, Ichigo noted. No fear in those windows to her soul). Ichigo's eyes flickered to the window only to moan inwardly to see it was closed and locked. By the time he would have made it out, Hitsugaya would have already had him by his shirt, dangling him from the bliss of death.

"Uh…um…uh…" _oh yeah, real great Ichigo! What with that eloquent and oh-so-convincing speech, he'll definitely spare you. BAKA! BAKABAKABAKABAKA!!!_

A deep chuckle released itself from the 'delicate old man' causing Ichigo to shamelessly gape. The man turned his bald head toward the other two persons in the room.

"Hinamori," he gave a slight nod that everyone but Rukia noticed. Hinamori nodded back in understanding before grabbing Rukia's arm.

"Come now," Hinamori said with a kind smile. "I can only imagine how boring it must be with only Kurosaki-kun to chat with. You've probably been craving some actual, intelligent conversation that only a fellow female can provide—"

"Hey!"

"Come," Hinamori ordered with another playful grin. She tugged to even more bewildered brunette to his room. When they were out of sight, Ichigo winced.

"So, Kurosaki Ichigo…"

He swore Yamamato's voice was enough to make him try the beautiful art of suicide by self asphyxiation. Or self strangulation.

"Sit down,"

Who closed the damn window?

**0OooO0**

When Ichigo told her to wait in the room, she had expected him to return after speaking to whoever was at the door. She had taken a seat and waited impatiently, craning her ears to hear the muffled speech.

When the old man who was flanked by a short white haired boy and pretty girl that seemed about her age entered, it was her natural reflex to stand up. She stood there stupidly for a while, wondering who they were and where Ichigo was.

The old man looked at her through weary eyes, hardened eyes, eyes that had seen death and tears. She immediately felt a strange sense of respect for him despite the fact she had no idea who he was or why she should. He smiled gently at her, almost imperceptible below his beard and mustache.

Ichigo entered that moment, looking like a drowned fish and spluttering like an idiot. It was then that Rukia made a sudden realization. The familiar look of a desperate need for death to befall him that laid in Ichigo's eyes; this was obviously that 'boss' man he was talking about.

Funny, she had expected someone…younger? Still, the presence, power and wisdom he radiated demanded respect and Rukia easily gave it.

The pretty young lady, Hinamori he called her, dragged her by the arm into Ichigo's room. Once they entered, she turned and locked the door and Rukia tensed, expecting the worse.

"Don't worry," Hinamori said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I wasn't worried," Rukia bit out stubbornly, refusing to show any signs of weakness.

Hinamori gave a quiet laugh, almost musical. "I can tell you weren't." The mysterious woman sat on the bed. "You're not scared easily; otherwise you would have fainted when you saw Yamamato-sama."

"Um…"

"He was the old man with the cane; I doubt you missed seeing him. If you're brave enough to survive with Kurosaki-kun and not fall down in the presence of commander-general, you certainly wouldn't be scared by little old me!"

Rukia gave a tentative smile. "Sorry…but why are you here?"

"Because of you."

"Me?" Rukia asked in disbelief. "But how did you even know about me?"

"How much has Kurosaki-kun told you?" Though it was a serious and potentially deciding factor, Hinamori sustained her smile and kind tone.

"Wait; do you know why I'm here?" Rukia asked. She needed some answers now; her head was starting to hurt.

Hinamori nodded. "Now please answer my question Kuchiki-san."

Rukia's eyes looked up at the mention of her surname. After Hisana had gotten married, she had insisted Rukia take the name too.

_Our old last name was just a way of discerning ourselves Rukia-chan. Something to have to fill in, in all those files and paperwork. It meant nothing, but now, now I have something that does, and I want you to experience it too, Rukia-chan._

"He hasn't told me much…just his name, why he killed Tachibana and spared me. And that my final fate depends on what his boss decides."

Hinamori let out a relieved sigh and smiled softly. "That's good…oh! Where are my manners? I'm Hinamori Momo and you are…?"

"You already know my name."

"Perhaps, but it's common courtesy Kuchiki-san." She giggled.

"…Please to meet you Hinamori-san, I'm Kuchiki Rukia."

Hinamori grinned gently. "I can tell you're nervous, even if you aren't scared Rukia. May I call you Rukia? Good, anyway, don't worry. Yamamato-sama won't kill you."

"Um…okay."

**0OooO0**

Yamamato enjoyed making his young protégé squirm. He got some sort of sick, sadistic pleasure from it. Few things made him amused these days but seeing Kurosaki looking as sick and constipated as he did that moment was simply joyous.

"So you let her live."

"Yeah," Ichigo mumbled to the floor.

"Why?"

Ichigo scratched his head. "I've been asked that so many times and to tell you the truth commander, I really don't know."

"Do you pity her?"

Ichigo thought for a while but Renji interjected before he could speak—

"I don't think so commander; she did punch him pretty hard."

"You got punched by a girl Kurosaki?" That was Hitsugaya with an annoying chuckle.

"Shut up shorty, God only knows how many times Hinamori's beaten you up."

The amused smirk vanished and was replaced by a chilling glare. "Kuosa—"

"That's enough," his stern voice instantly broke it up. "Give me an excuse Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo sighed. "I guess…I couldn't. I don't know why. I tried but I kept missing, on purpose I guess. I…I don't like killing girls!"

Yamamato smirked at his outburst. What a childish answer. "I see…" He got up on his staff and Hitsugaya called for Hinamori, who appeared almost immediately with Rukia.

"Wait commander, what's you decision?" Ichigo asked warily. _Please don't make me kill her,_ _please don't make me kill her; PLEASE don't make me kill her……_

"My decision?" He stroked his beard as he stepped out the penthouse. "About Miss. Kuchiki?" Well, until you can come up with a valid explanation as to why you spared her, she is officially under your care. Take care of her Ichigo."

"_Whaaaaa???"_

"It's an order," the general commanded before turning away. The last thing Ichigo saw was Hinamori's happy smile and Hitsugaya's and Renji's smug looks.

"So I guess I'm stuck with you for a while, huh?" Her voice was laced with displeasure and gross acceptance. Ichigo glared coldly.

"Shut up dope," he sneered at last before slinking away.

Rukia followed the ominous, hunched figure to the kitchen. She was slightly amused and slightly annoyed at his reaction to their new conditions. She was indeed grateful to still be alive; it was like a breath of fresh air after being held under the sea for so long. It was a magnificent feeling but also coupled with the sting of salt being exposed to tender eyes. He acted as if she were a burden. She was no such thing! And she'd prove it. She had time after all…

She was stuck with him, he was stuck with her.

Ichigo sighed. _I wish he made me kill her._

_**TBC**_

**(A/N)** Not much action and some OCCness but it'll get better soon.

Sorry to say this but I won't be updating for a while. My computer crashed and all my documents were lost including 12 chapters of Serendipity. I felt awful. Don't worry though, I will continue writing, though it might take a while to remember everything.

Maybe some reviews would make me feel better? (hint, hint)


	5. Awkward, definition of

_Standard Disclaimer Applied_

_Chapter 5: Awkward, definition of…_

Rukia moaned gently as the beams of light of the rising sun hit her face through the cracks of the curtain. She scrunched up her eyes and pulled the covers over her eyes.

She was still alive. After seeing the ancient bearded man yesterday, she had not expected to live to see this other day. Suddenly, she didn't feel like staying in bed, letting her life waste away.

It was like being reborn.

She climbed over the bed, and set herself down gently. The first night, she had stupidly tried to jump down, unknowing of how high the bed really was. She had landed hard on the unforgiving floor. Ichigo was quite tall. Or maybe she was just short.

No, he was tall. Definitely tall.

She grabbed the smallest clothes of his she could find, took another shower and dressed. When she entered the main room, she found him sleeping later than her yet again. She briefly remembered his protests after Yamamato left.

"_This is all your fault!!" He'd screamed at her while pounding his face against the cabinets._

"_Me?" Rukia said. "Oh, yeah, I totally asked you to knock me over the head with a club and drag me back to your cave. Nice theory Neanderthal, but try again."_

_He spluttered out words of gibberish paired with threatening hand gestures to which she countered with well thought out and snarky remarks. _

"_I don't know what you're so worried about," Rukia said midway through one of his ramblings. "You can go on with your normal life; I'm stuck here forever with nowhere to go and nothing to do."_

"_You said yourself that you had no one—"_

"_Freedom isn't necessarily being able to see people," Rukia spat out angrily, not daring to let him finish. "It's about being able to breathe fresh air and wander around aimlessly and doing what you want! Not being trapped in a bland penthouse with an insecure idiot!"_

"_This penthouse is not bland…" he waited a moment. "And I'm not an idiot!"_

She didn't know how she was able to be comfortable around him but frankly, it was better than fearing him and cowering every time he entered the house.

She what if he was a fighter/killer for hire? She was more than a challenge for him.

**0OooO0**

Ichigo groaned in unwilling acceptance. It was morning and he had to deal with _her_. It was inevitable but that didn't mean he had to be happy about it. She was too smart for her own good.

Perhaps he could orchestrate some kind of way so that she would fall off the roof without Yamamato finding out.

"Kurosaki,"

Ew, it was her voice. All manly and scary and did he mention manly? How such a petite, 'pretty' young woman came to have such a masculine voice was—

"Excuse me?! My voice is not manly in any way!"

"Oh, did I say that out loud?" He cracked an eye to see an agitated monst- no, dem-no, _person_ above. He hid his amused smirk in his pillow.

"Yes you've been mumbling…things for a while now." She paused. "My voice is not deep."

With that she walked off but not before throwing a 'breakfast' over her shoulder. "Oh? You made breakfast?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hm," she glared at him openly. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Well, I just thought you were one of those men that couldn't cook—" He was silenced by a fist aimed at his face.

**0OooO0**

"Open the door Ken-chan!"

"It's locked."

"So? Just break it down!"

"It'd be much easier to just knock though…"

"Awwww, but I wanted to scare Ichi-san."

A smirk. "I see, well I suppose I can do the next best thing."

"Yay!"

**0OooO0**

Thunderous knocks caused a cease to Ichigo's yelling and a stiffening of Rukia's spine. He gave her a look that told her to stay put and rushed to the door. Obviously uncaring of his orders, she followed and stood a distance away, looking on from the side of a wall.

Ichigo stared at the wall that seemed to be shaking from the pounding. The wood creaked, the hinges moaned and any second now the door would burst free. His eyes narrowed as he contemplated getting his sword.

The knocking stopped and there was an ominous silence. Then it started again, but softer this time. Like a child was knocking Ichigo stepped closer, braced himself and slowly opened the door.

"Boo."

Ichigo stared at his visitor for a moment before trying to close the door again. Unfortunately he was stopped by a rather large, scarred hand. Ichigo and the man seemed to have a little door fight, with one trying to jam it closed and the other keeping it open.

However, through the little crack that remained a tiny, pink object came hurtling in with a gleeful "Wheeeeee!!!" It attached itself to Ichigo's leg and bit his flesh. He loosened his grip which led to the other man to push it all the way and squish Ichigo against the door and wall.

"You let a visitor in Ichigo, not push them out."

"Why would I let you in?"

"Point taken—"

"Hi Ichi-san!!" The pink puff ball shrieked. "Where is she? Where is she? Can I play with her?!! Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaassssee?" She stuck her lower lip out and got teary-eyed.

"Yachiru-chan, she isn't a puppy or anything—"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaassssseeee!!!" She begged again, though she didn't really care what Ichigo said. She'd play with the new girl if she wanted to.

"Uh…fine but be gentle," Ichigo consented before smirking. _Oh, Kuchiki was in for it now…_

Yachiru screeched a long 'yay' before running to the black cloaked man to grab a bright pink bag and then to the kitchen where she knew Rukia would be. As a result, Ichigo and Zaraki Kenpachi were left alone. Kenpachi noticed something.

"Christ Ichigo," he sneered. "What the hell happened to your face?"

**0OooO0**

Rukia had seen Ichigo struggling with the door, eventually being overpowered due to some kind of pink child and then the very frightening, very tall, very _spiky_ man enter. From her position she heard the kid begging for something, Ichigo relenting and the child squealing again. It grabbed a bag and then…then…

It hit Rukia.

The little girl (she was sure it was a girl because she'd feel bad for any boy having to live with that hair color), probably didn't do it on purpose. Or maybe it did, but the point was that it didn't mean to make her fall backward and hiss in pain.

"Oh did I hurt you?" She asked cheerfully. "I'm soooorrrrrrrryy!" She didn't sound remorseful in the least. "I'm Yachiru; you must be Ruki-chan!"

"Uh—"

"Come on!" And with amazing strength that Rukia would have never expected from such a tiny girl, she grabbed her hand and hauled the both of them to Ichigo's room.

Yachiru locked the door.

Rukia gulped.

**0OooO0**

"That's pretty pathetic," Kenpachi said with his infamous evil grin. "That your girlfriend would be able to beat up the only man ever to beat me. _I_ feel like a weak-ass dick."

"She's not my girlfriend," Ichigo snarled back. "And it wasn't even fair; she caught me off-guard."

"You should always be on your guard," he pondered for a moment. "If I feel like that, I can only imagine how much you're doubting your masculinity…"

"Shut up Zaraki!" Ichigo said; his face red with anger. "You know sometimes I doubt if she's even a woman."

Zaraki put down the bottle of beer and raised a brow. "You mean like Yumichika?"

**0OooO0**

Rukia felt the large piece of cotton candy wobble around behind her. Yachiru was cute; she had instantly taken to Rukia and was currently in the process of playing with her new friend's hair.

Rukia was trying very hard not to cry; her scalp burned.

"I don't have many friends my age, cause I kinda scare 'em a lot, but I always play with pachinko head and Yum-Yum. And of course there's Ken-chan!"

"Is he…your father?" _Owww, my hair…_

Yachiru thought for a second, placing a small finger on her lips. "Well, not really. Not the normal kind, like when a guy screws a girl and she gets knocked up, not like that…" 

Rukia's eyes widened at her use of wording.

"He adopted me after he found me abandoned somewhere, but I like to think of him as my dad. He tells me bedtime stories when he don't got to chop someone's nuts off, and they're really good! Wanna hear?"

"Not really—" Yachiru ignored her however and told Rukia a 'really good' story about what she assumed what Zaraki-san's more gory killings. Yachiru seemed utterly delighted.

Rukia looked sick.

**0OooO0**

"What was in the bag Yachiru had?"

"Candy, plushies, daggers, the usual."

**0OooO0**

Rukia's scalp was starting to rip out from Yachiru's pulls and rough brushing. "Wai!" Yachiru moaned, releasing her iron grip on Rukia's hair at last. "Your hair's too short!" she brooded for a while and Rukia smiled softly.

"Sorry," Rukia said lightly. She was starting to like this girl. She was stubborn, underestimated, and strong. Slightly like Rukia herself. Yachiru looked up at her.

"Maybe I can grow it out so you can play with it more next time you visit."

Yachiru's mouth took on an O shape as she uncrossed her arms. She stared at Rukia for a moment before grinning widely. "Hehe, I'm glad Ichi-san got you to be his girlfriend, Ruki-chan!"

"Oh, I'm not his—"

"Ken-chan said Ichi-san needed a good screw anyway so—"

**0OooO0**

"I'm almost afraid to ask," Ichigo said cautiously. "What's in your bag Kenpachi?" 

Kenpachi smirked, and shifted his hold on the dark blue shopping bag. "Oh this? Guess."

"I don't want to," he paused. "A head?"

"Clothes," he said as he pushed it across the table. "For your girlfriend."

"Whose orders?"

"Hinamori told her boyfriend, he told Ikkaku, Yachiru took it over from there. I helped. Open it."

Ichigo hesitated for a while, then bought his hands up. He opened it a crack before stopping. "I'm scared. Kuchiki!"

There were loud thumps, two-sided laughter which surprised both men, and then Rukia appeared with Yachiru on her back, piggy-back style. Rukia's hair was ruffled and she had a stick of pocky in her mouth. Yachiru had one stick in her mouth and one in each nostril.

"What do you want?" Rukia asked rudely. Ichigo's eyes narrowed and Zaraki chuckled.

"Feisty, isn't she?" He turned back to see Rukia looking at him and grinned. She seemed perfect for Ichigo.

"Zaraki Kenpachi," he said, holding out a large, scarred hand. Rukia didn't waste a second before firmly shaking it.

"Kuchiki Rukia," she replied clearly.

Yep, she's perfect for him.

"Pleased to meet cha." The chair shrieked as he got up and stood to his full height. He took a quick glance at the clock. "We'd better be leaving soon, say good-bye Yachiru, come on Kurosaki."

He dragged the confused Ichigo to the door, then remembered something.

"Kuchiki," he called over. "Those clothes are for you, in the blue bag." Rukia nodded and fell over as Yachiru tackled her.

"H-hey! Why are you drag—"

"She's a good catch strawberry, she fits you."

"That's nasty," Ichigo deadpanned. "And when have you become so skilled in the art of romance?"

He couldn't answer as Yachiru had arrived and attached herself on his left shoulder. "She see the clothes?"

Yachiru shook her head cheerfully. "Not yet!"

"Hn," he turned back to leer at Ichigo. "Well then, see you around Kurosaki."

"Don't come back."

"And Kurosaki?"

Ichigo stopped closing the door to look back. Zaraki was acting weird.

"Enjoy the clothes."

And with that, the two visitors turned and left, leaving a confused Ichigo behind. "Huh? What did they mean by…"

It finally hit him.

"_No Kuchiki! Don't open that ba—!"_

Too late, she was screaming.

He ran to the kitchen and stared at the scene with wide, horrified eyes. Kuchiki was by the table, holding in her pale hands a…a…

"W-what is this?" She asked, pulling the lacy item with shaking fingers. "A bracelet?"

"That's a thon—"

"I know what it is!" She yelled in a panicked tone.

"Well then why'd you ask?" He mumbled gloomily.

"Th-they don't r-really expect me to…" she gulped. _"Wear this?"_

"God, I hope not," Ichigo said, turning a bright red. She had opened it all the way.

"This is serious!" Rukia said; eyes wide and cheeks flushed. She looked like she would faint any second now.

Feeling sorry for the poor girl, he decided to be nice. "Calm down stupid, of course they don't. We'll get you some real clothes later."

"Great," she sighed in relief and collapsed on her chair. "Thank you."

"Yeah, whatever."

She threw the offending item in the bag and didn't dare look at what else was inside. Ichigo grabbed the bag and dumped it in the garbage.

**0OooO0**

Later that night, just as they were about to sit to another dinner, the door was knocked again. They glanced at each other in nervousness before Ichigo commanded her stay and he went to the door.

She still didn't listen.

Luckily for them both, it was just Hinamori with 4 bulging bags. She smiled sheepishly and handed them to Ichigo.

"Heard that Zaraki got stuck with getting you clothes. I'm sorry."

"Hn."

"Was it bad?" 

"…Yeah."

Hinamori giggled. "Sorry again, tell Rukia I said hi."

"Sure, bye Hinamori."

"Yep…and Ichigo? Good luck tomorrow."

"Huh?" Ichigo looked up from examining the full-length jeans in one bag. "What do you mean? What's happening tomorrow?"

Hinamori winked. "You'll see."

_**TBC **_

**(A/N)** Teehee, I love Yachiru and Zaraki, they're so lovable. But gasp! What's happening tomorrow? Who knows? I don't. Review please!

Have a Happy Easter!


	6. The First Mission

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own bleach and or this plot idea borrowed from V for Vendetta._

_Warning: Don't know if I should even consider this a warning. I mean, this fic is rated T so this is expected. Still, some more serious topics than were covered in the last few chapters. Still fine though._

_Chapter 6: The First Mission _

Renji stood outside the door for what seemed like hours when in actuality it was only… 16 minutes. He sighed.

It was strange really; it wasn't like it was his first time reporting a mission. It was just the first time it was with a partner like…

17 minutes now.

Renji sighed again.

**0OooO0**

"Wh-what is this?" Ichigo asked as he stared at the object on his plate.

"Don't be stupid," Rukia said from her position by the sink. "I was kind enough to make you breakfast and this is how you thank me? Bastard…"

His eye twitched as he continued to stare at the not-so-edible food. "I don't get it, you cooked better before. What is this shit?"

Rukia briskly walked to him and glared openly. "Spinach casserole, you ungrateful brute. I was trying to be nice since we'll be living together now."

"Looks more like you're trying to poison me…" he mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"…It's moving!!"

"Oh don't be…ridiculous…"

Sure enough, the green and yellow concoction was trying to crawl out of Ichigo's plate. Ichigo scurried away and hid in the corner, spoon up to guard himself from the living appetizer.

"Don't worry," Rukia said as she bought a fork over her head.

"What are—"



"You just got to show it who's _boss_!" And as she said boss, she bought the fork down and stabbed it viciously into the thing's gut. It seemed to gurgle faster and she repeatedly struck it eventually needing the aid of a knife. She alternated between left and right, knife and fork.

Meanwhile, in the corner, Ichigo could only think one thing…

_Demon… _

Luckily he was saved by the arrival of someone else.

"What is she doing?"

"Making breakfast," Ichigo managed to say. "Renji? Renji! How did you get in here?"

Renji turned to stare blandly at him, "I have a key asswipe,"

"Oh… why are you here?" Ichigo threw the fork to the side. "Hey, Kuchiki!"

Rukia stopped trying to force it down the garbage disposal and noticed the new man for the first time. She had seen him before but never really got to meet him.

"Oh," she said softly and walked over, forgetting about the food. Ichigo face turned green as he watched it jump out the kitchen window.

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia," she introduced herself and held out her hand.

Renji grinned. "I know, I'm Abarai Renji."

"Before you two get all friendly in front of me," Ichigo interrupted loudly. "Just tell me what you want."

Renji straightened and walked to the living room while the other two followed. He fell back on a comfy armchair and looked across to Ichigo sitting across and the girl standing by him. He carefully reached into his pocket and pulled out a black envelope.

"Kuchiki, get out." Ichigo ordered, suddenly serious. Rukia's eyes narrowed and she was about to protest when Renji spoke for her.

"No, stay." He insisted as he ripped open the seal. "It involves her too," was all Renji said before examining the card. He cleared his throat, "Your next mission is tomorrow night and the target is Roman priest Aulus Dimitri."

"A p-priest?" Rukia asked in horror and both men looked at her. They weren't honestly going to kill a priest, were they?

Renji continued reading.



"Aulus lives in public prayer grounds and so this mission will require extra precaution. Evening prayers begin at 8:00 P.M so a distraction will be sent to Aulus's chambers 10 minutes prior to them. The distraction will keep Aulus busy until Ichigo can come in and do the rest."

"But you can't—" Rukia tried but was cut off again.

"Aulus has been discovered as a frequent customer on an illegal operation of underage Lolita prostitution."

There was a pregnant pause as Renji looked up to meet her eyes.

"His sins are unforgivable. He must be punished."

And after those words were spoken, there was the most uncomfortable silence that Rukia ever endured. Her eyes widened and she would give her right hand for something, _anything_ to break the silence.

Ichigo saved her.

"What does she have to do with this?"

Renji was the one who now looked deeply uncomfortable. He fidgeted in his chair and took a long, deep breath. After finally gaining enough courage…

"She's the distraction."

He winced and awaited the yelling and screaming he knew would follow but it never occurred. He cracked an eye open to see both people simply staring at him, calm and steady. He moaned inwardly. This was going to be tougher than he thought.

**0OooO0**

Ichigo knew the minute that Renji told Kuchiki to stay that something was wrong. He just never thought it would be something like this.

"What do you mean…distraction?" Ichigo said at last, reveling in Renji's wincing.

"Exactly as it sounds, she'll distract him until you come."

"…"

"…"

"HEY!"

Ichigo and Renji broke their staring contest to gawk at the short brunette who had jumped up. "W-what do you mean, me?"



"Uh…"

"I can't be a distraction!" she yelled making them both wince. "I don't even work for your company!"

"She's right Renji," Ichigo nodded in agreement. "She's too weak. She'd probably mess up anyway."

Not a very smart thing to say about Kuchiki Rukia.

"What do you mean I'd mess up Kurosaki?" She growled. "Are you implying I wouldn't know what to do in such a situation, and I'd end up crying in a corner?"

"Exactly!" Ichigo said with a grin and nod. "Glad you understand."

Rukia's eyes twitched before she swiveled her head to Renji. "I accept the mission thingy Abarai-san!

Renji looked absolutely thrilled; Ichigo looked like he was going to explode.

**0OooO0**

"I don't like this."

"You don't like anything."

"I'm serious, she has no skill. How come there's no one else for this job?"

"We've been low on female openings lately. Either they're injured or busy."

"Tsk…what does she have to do?"

"…I don't think you wanna know."

Several loud knocks stopped Ichigo from demanding to know what Renji meant by that comment. He walked to the door and pulled it open to reveal Hinamori with another small bag.

"You should get a doorbell."

"I never had that many visitors," Ichigo said as he stepped aside to let the woman in. "Hinamori, how come you can't do this mission?"

Hinamori smiled in apology and bowed. "Forgive me Kurosaki-kun, I wish I could but I have a mission later tonight with Hitsugaya-kun."

Ichigo nodded and gestured towards his room. "The wench is in there."



Hinamori shook her head and walked toward his bedroom. Ichigo watched her until she entered and closed the door.

**0OooO0**

The first thing Hinamori saw when she entered his room was… nothing. It was dark, the lights were off and the curtains were pulled together, letting no sun in.

"Uh… Rukia-san?"

"Hinamori-san!!" Rukia cried out and immediately lunged towards the other woman. "Thank God you're here! I made the most idiotic mistake ever!"

Hinamori smiled calmly and sat on the bed. She signaled to Rukia who collapsed beside her and buried her face in the sheets.

"Call me Momo, Rukia."

"Momo… what was I thinking when I accepted?"

"I don't know."

"I was thinking that I wouldn't let that jerk say that I was weak and would mess things up!" Rukia said determinedly, rising from her position.

Hinamori smiled.

"But what if I do mess up and he was right?" Rukia fell back to the bed with a cloud over her head.

Hinamori sweat-dropped. Was Rukia-san bipolar?

"Is that all you're worried about Rukia-san?" Hinamori asked. "Messing up?"

Rukia slowly rose again, dark bangs shielding her eyes, not daring to let her new friend see what was in them. "…No. I guess I'm kind of worried about… if something goes wrong and I..."

Hinamori placed a comforting hand on Rukia's shoulder that made her look up. Her eyes were still defiantly clear, Hinamori noted. And beyond all that determination, it was hard to spot her fear.

"Don't worry Rukia-san… Kurosaki-kun may be a jerk sometimes, but he definitely won't let anything happen to you."

Rukia blinked several times before a wide grin conquered her face. "Psh, who needs that idiot to protect them anyway?"

_But thank you… Momo._

**0OooO0**

"What's taking them so long?" Ichigo asked impatiently as he tied the bands on his black cloak.

"They're woman," Renji said simply.

"I'm done!" Hinamori appeared to both of them with a triumphant beam upon her pretty face.

"Great, where is she?"

Hinamori turned to the hallway and exhaled heavily. "Rukia-san, you can come out now!"

There was a short moan as Rukia finally stepped out of the shadows and into the light of the living room. She smiled sheepishly.

Renji nodded in shocked approval, Hinamori smiled and Ichigo gawked.

"She looks…" Renji began.

"…like a slut." Ichigo finished for him, earning death glares from all three occupants of the room. He ignored them and continued. "I can't believe she's gonna wear that—"

"Don't listen to him Kuchiki," Renji said. "You look perfect."

Rukia nodded and adjusted her outfit. Hinamori had given her an Alice in Wonderland type dress that ended mid-thigh with white lace stockings under. The sleeves were short and ended in lacy frills that also adorned the hem and waist. She wore black Mary-Janes and white gloves and her face was painted like a China dolls' with blush and pink lipstick.

"The youngest I could get her was 14," Hinamori told Renji.

"That's fine, great job on the make-up."

Hinamori bowed, wished luck to a nervous Rukia and left the room.

"Still can't believe you're wearing that" Ichigo said with a shake of his head. He grabbed the sword and walked toward the door several moments after.

Renji rolled his eyes and led Rukia away as well.

**0OooO0**

Rukia walked nervously around the spacious chambers. She fingered the velvet burgundy drapes as she tried to get her breathing even. She was nervous, she couldn't hide it.



Renji's words rang through her head and she took in a deep breath to give herself resolve.

Her head snapped up at the sudden creaking of the door and saw the robed back of a man closing it again. Steeling her eyes, she put on her most innocent look and clasped her hands beside her back.

The man turned and smiled. "Ah, you must be Chiyo-chan."

Rukia's grin faltered when she saw him. He was old, really old, like in his 70's old. So this was the man she had to distract? She sighed in relief.

She wasn't out of the woods yet, but it might be at least a little easier like this.

She remembered what Momo taught her and in her most breathless voice said, "Yes, are you Aulus-sama?"

His leer widened as he examined her shamelessly. Rukia's eye twitched in annoyance, any pity for the bastard draining away.

With gesticulating movements and a boasting voice, he introduced himself, being sure to include his title at least twice.

When he was two feet away from her he smiled wider. "I must say Chiyo-chan, you are the prettiest one I've had all week."

Rukia tried to grin but it came out as more of a grimace. And she knew if she tried to say something, she's just start gagging, and of course that would ruin the image she was trying to put up. So Rukia settled for just dipping her head so he couldn't see her face.

However, the attempt to hide her face failed when he stepped even closer and tried to grab her hand. She cursed her natural reflex as she easily dodged. Aulus looked confused and Rukia berated herself inwardly.

Again, Hinamori's voice entered her mind and she took a deep breath.

_If he tries something early on Rukia, remember, he's a pedophile so do something time consuming that a child might do…_

"Before we do anything," Rukia forced herself to say as gently as possible. "Might we… play a game?"

Aulus seemed anything but angry. In fact he clapped his hands together and grinned. "I would love to Chiyo-chan! Alright, what shall we play?"

Rukia bit her lip and shuffled through her head for the most time consuming game she could think of. "Um…Monopoly?"

**0OooO0**

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Ichigo told Renji heatedly. "I-I was just making sure you knew because I don't want you to go around thinking you're smart, because Renji… you're not!"

Renji winced beside him and hit a sharp curve; successfully making Ichigo hit the side window.

"Shut up, okay?" Renji demanded in equal irritation. "How was I supposed to know prayers would be 15 minutes later today?"

Ichigo glared at him and took sharp breaths through tightly clenched teeth. "I don't know Renji, maybe because _it's your fucking job?"_

"Don't worry about it," Renji tried to soothe the fuming man beside him. "I'm sure Rukia will be able to stall the guy for an extra ten minutes."

Ichigo sighed and looked out the window at the darkness on the other side.

"Ten minutes is all that guy needs."

The end. No, no really, this is the end of this chapter. But don't be angry as I will update as soon as possible. I got the idea from a scene in V for Vendetta and twisted it around to suit my sick mind. That movie was amazing.

If it's weird that Rukia is helping them, remember it's only to prove to Ichigo that she is capable of being strong. If you have any question, leave me an email address.


	7. Bizarre

(A/N) Like I promised, (semi-promised), here's the exciting (average) conclusion of _The First Mission._

* * *

_Chapter 7: Bizarre_

Rukia was running out of techniques. She was also losing the game.

"Ha," the priest said triumphantly. "I bought all your land. I win."

And damn it, this was the first time she ever lost in Monopoly! She looked up at the man who was grinning successfully.

And where was that idiot?

As Renji had told her, several minutes upon entering and making contact with the 'target' she had excused herself, stating it was too hot, to go and open the balcony door. Ichigo was supposed to enter and finish off the bastard and then she could go home and never do this again.

He was supposed to do all this 12 minutes ago.

And Rukia swore if she ever saw that idiot again, he would chop off his balls and steam them and then feed it to him for breakfast next time.

"Chiyo-chan!!" Aulus whined and glared at her with small, black eyes. "I'm bored now."

Rukia grinned weakly and began setting the game up again. (Another thing she wondered was why he would have so many bored games in his closet. Then she remembered that she was dealing with a pedophile and dismissed the question)

"Would you like to play again?" she asked, praying that he would.

But it seemed God wasn't listening to any of her prayers today.

Aulus grabbed the hand that was collecting all the stacks of money and Rukia looked up to see his impatient eyes. He had no more tolerance now, and he was determined to get whatever he paid for.

Rukia gracefully got up and stepped back but Aulus followed easily. "I'd like to play a different game Chiyo-chan," Aulus said lowly. "Won't you join me?"

He grabbed Rukia's wrist and held it tightly in his shriveled fingers. Starting to get angry, she snapped her hand and shook him off. Their movements had turned like that of a cat and mouse. He stepped forward, she stepped back.

He smiled again but this time, it wasn't one of his playful grins. This time it was excited and doused with anticipation. "You're not like the others," he said, still stepping closer. "You have fire and life…the others were so dead."

And then he said the one thing that made the thin, fraying thread of Rukia's control snap.

"Are you fresh?"

Screw the fact that she was undercover, screw Ichigo and screw this dumb mission. She was not some kind of product that could be deemed fresh or not! She was a human being dammit, and this bastard was getting on her last nerve.

So she slapped him with every ounce of her strength.

He looked absolutely shocked at her actions and his cheek was already turning to a bright red color. Rukia herself was breathing heavily with her hand still in the air.

"I am not some sort of object you dirty bastard," she said shakily. "Don't you _ever_ refer to me as one…and for those poor girls who were forced to be with you…" she trailed off, unable to finish as tears sprang up in her eyes. She sympathized for those girls.

And then suddenly, without even Rukia knowing how it happened, she was pushed back and met the top of his bed.

Even quicker, he climbed on top of her and gave a sneering laugh. "I knew you weren't one of the girls, it was obvious; you're far too spirited."

It had happened so fast that her head had reeled in confusion; he kissed her. Rukia was frozen in shock as his cold lips met her own. He kissed her forcibly, aggressively but when his tongue invaded her mouth and his hand ripped off a lacy sleeve; she finally woke up.

But before she could knee the jerk where it would _really_ hurt and proceed in bashing his disgusting face in, he was pulled off and thrown to the side.

Seems like the idiot was here at last.

**0OooO0**

Needless to say, Ichigo was mad.

When Renji had given the cue that it was finally safe to go in, he ran off in speeds faster than he had ever traveled before. He honestly didn't know why he was so desperate to save her. Maybe it was because Yamamato had placed her care in his hands, maybe it was just because of an order. Or maybe he actually cared if the idiot was okay or not.

So when he jumped up to the porch and rushed inside and the first thing that met his eyes was proof that Kuchiki was indeed, _not_ okay, well naturally he was mad. And when he saw the very slight glistening on her eyes, proof that she had been crying…

_He was fucking pissed. _

He was angry not only at the bastard who made her cry but at her for being so stupid as to accept this mission. He admitted she was slightly brave and slightly strong but he knew she wouldn't be able to handle something like this and now he would be stuck with a traumatized girl in his home.

He pulled Aulus off easily and threw him to the side. Immediately, Rukia bounded up and spit to the side, wiping off any trace of the older man.

Aulus seemed utterly shocked and the events of the day suddenly started making sense. "P-please," he begged, getting on his knees and bowing deeply. "Sp-spare me, please!"

He didn't get any answer and didn't dare look up. "Please, I promise to leave a-and you'll never see me again!"

"…_Your sins are unforgivable, you must be punished."_

Rukia turned her head to the side as he said those words and covered her ears with her hands. But still, the screams filtered through her fingers. When she felt the presence of Ichigo in front of her, she removed both and covered her eyes with her bangs.

Ichigo sighed at the sight of the trembling girl and sheathed his sword. This was to be expected he told himself as he sat down. _Here come the waterworks…_

He sighed again and tried to think of some comforting words and looked up at her now revealed face. His eyes widened at what greeted him.

Her eyes…they had an unexplainable emotion in them. He tried to wonder what it could possibly be, flipping through ever possible emotion in the book. Every emotion that could fit the circumstances. It wasn't sadness…or fear… or pain…it was…

She pulled her hand back and punched him square in the face.

It was anger.

It was _anger?_

This was most unexpected. Of all the things he expected her to feel, anger was certainly not on his list. She was indeed, very strange.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked and pressed a hand against his bleeding nose.

"What do you think?" She screamed back. "What took you so damn long?"

He spluttered stupidly for a while before giving up. "You really are the weirdest person I've ever met! I expected something totally different from you, maybe gratitude or something…"

"…Thank you then," she said quietly.

"Huh?"

She had bought her knees to her face and wrapped her arms around them. "No matter how late you were, you did come so…thanks, idiot."

Ichigo found the atmosphere far too tense and decided he liked it better when she was angry. He scoffed. "As if I could forget, it was my mission, remember?"

Rukia smiled softly into her knees and nodded. "I guess."

After a moment, he touched his tender nose and winced. "You broke my face again," he said and turned to glare at her.

She smirked against the skin of her knees, amusement shown clearly in her eyes. "You deserved it."

He looked at her for a moment before shrugging off his long coat and throwing it on her face. She pulled the arms off her head and glared openly. "What?"

"It's cold outside and your dumb dress is ripped so…just take it."

"Oh…Thanks again."

"Hm…" he was quiet for a moment before he pouted and moaned. "But now I'm gonna be cold in just these bandages. Why'd you wear that Barbie dress anyway?"

"As if I had a choice!"

"You could have rejected the mission."

"Ah, but then you'd get away with calling me weak," Rukia said and a smiled crossed her features. "Admit it; I'm not weak am I?"

He turned to the side and smiled to himself. "Whatever."

She got up and walked ahead of him to the large oak doors. She slowly placed both hands on the brass handles and pulled.

Nothing happened. They were locked.

"They're locked," Rukia said softly and Ichigo cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah, so?"

"So how am I gonna get out and escape if they're locked?" Rukia demanded.

Ichigo blinked for a while before her words finally sank in. "What the—you were trying to escape?"

"Duh."

"Well, why'd you walk so slow then?" Ichigo asked curiously. "Your leg hurt or something?"

"No I just…" she was quiet for a while before running full speed to the balcony and leaned over the edge. Her eye twitched at how high up it was.

"That was stupid of you," Ichigo said behind her and she jumped. "Trying to jump off the ledge."

"How'd _you_ get up here?"

"I flew."

Yes, indeed, Rukia hated this arrogant bastard with his sarcastic remarks.

"Well, I knew that over-exaggerated and feminine cape was for a purpose," Rukia said bitingly. "So what's your name, superhero? Stra—"

She smirked under the hand clamped over her mouth as Ichigo's eyes starting twitching uncontrollably. He glared her back and forced his hand to return his side (it was _quite_ hard to keep it away from his sword, though)

Oh, he really despised this short midget with her incessant mocking.

He sighed and started to turn around. But still… she was _slightly_ okay… for a girl.

* * *

_**TBC**_

**(A/N)** Oh jeez, never thought I'd say it but I think my files being deleted was the best thing that could happen. I had originally planned for a really IC scene for Rukia involving Aulus.

Which reminds me that you're all gonna love the next chapter coz they finally… you'll see. BWAHAHA!!

**Advice please** In Chapter 9, do you want either, A) Ichigo and Rukia to go out for dinner or B) They cook something together and eat in

Send me your answer in a nice review please! And include your thoughts on this chapter. Much lurve…


	8. Epiphany

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything…at all…ever._

_Chapter 8: Epiphany_

"I don't want her going on any more missions," Ichigo said sternly to the phone. "I'm serious, she's not gonna be able to handle it."

"It affected her that much?" Renji asked. His insides had burned with guilt when Ichigo had informed him with the result of Rukia's first mission just a few minutes ago. But still, what could he do? Yamamato gave the orders, Renji carried them out.

"Actually," Ichigo said hesitantly and Renji knew right away that even though he couldn't see Ichigo, the idiot was probably rubbing his neck and looking stupid.

"What?" Renji asked, confusion heard clearly in his voice.

"Actually, it doesn't seem like she's been affected at all. In fact, if anything she's more pissed than traumatized. The first thing she did after I killed him was punch me again."

Renji paused for a while before answering. "Really? She wasn't affected at all? Then why are you saying she can't handle another mission?"

"Because I got there early this time, when you mess up next time, Renji, I might not make it in time."

"…Do you like her?" Renji said and a gleeful grin overtook his face. As much as he denied it and was ashamed to admit it, he did want the best for his friend. Ichigo had been single for far too long and Rukia seemed like a gift from heaven at the perfect time.

"HELL NO," Ichigo denied and tightened his grip on the phone. He could feel and hear it creaking under the pressure of his large hands and quickly lessened the death grip.

"Sure," Renji said in an exaggerated unconvinced voice. He was quiet for a while, pleased that Rukia hadn't let herself be affected. After a second, something else that Ichigo said registered in his brain.

"Wait…she hit you again?"

**0OooO0**

Ichigo slammed the phone down when Renji's laughter started and inwardly wished the bastard would choke on his spit and die alone on his living room floor…

Fuming, alone in the room, he struggled to get his anger under control. Renji was an idiot, and the demon that had almost broken his nose _twice_, was a bitch.

She had apologized, of course. When they gotten home last night, she said she was sorry. Though not in the way he would have preferred…

"_Ew," Rukia said, staring at his face. Ichigo turned red._

"_WHAT!!" He yelled. "What is so 'ew' about my face?"_

_Rukia giggled and smiled in a way that took him off guard. "Your nose looks really bad, did I do that?"_

"'_Did I do that?' PSH!" he mocked in a high pitched voice. "Oh sorry, your voice is actually deeper than mine, no?"_

"_Watch it fool, or I'll make your cheek match."_

"_I hate you," Ichigo snarled._

"_I've noticed," Rukia sniffed dryly. "And I'm sorry for making you uglier than you already were."_

"_YOU LIT—"_

"_Good night, Kurosaki-kuuuuun!"_

Ichigo thought for a moment. Did that really count as an actual apology?

"Oi, I made—"

"Please don't say you cooked something again…" Ichigo said, shuddering at her last attempt of making food.

"That was one time!"

**0OooO0**

It had been two weeks since the messed up mission, and Ichigo decided that he hated the monster living with him more than ever.

But still, like everything, prolonged contact with Rukia had softened their… relationship. They still hated each other, and at least three times a week she would try to poison him, but before where they had argued or ignored each other, they were now able to hold an actual conversation.

Granted, the longest peaceful conversation they held was only four minutes and 23 seconds. Still, the intense hatred they had for each other in the beginning had gone down somewhat. Somewhat.

**0OooO0**

Ichigo had an epiphany.

It had surely come out of nowhere, and now that he realized this, his life was probably just gonna get even more screwed up. But it was undeniable. He still denied it however.

He realized that Rukia was not…_completely_…unattractive.

He's not saying that one day he just saw her and thought she was the most beautiful being to ever grace the planet. Hell no. But she was…slightly…a teeny bit…nice looking?

It had however, happened suddenly. It hit him like a lightning bolt, and bothered him like a pebble in the shoe. It was after he had just taken a shower. He stepped out in a hiss of steam, large droplets of water dripped from his damp hair to his once dry shirt.

He viciously rubbed the towel against his hair and walked to the kitchen in hopes of something to drink. He got so much more than that.

Rukia was standing by the stove, staring at something in a pan. She was wearing a white tank top, long gray boxer shorts that ended at her knees and white socks.

He blinked as she scratched her ankle with one toe and looked out the window, a peaceful look on her face. Very slowly, he backed out of the room and into the hallway. He shook his head to get rid of his newly found thoughts but he failed miserably.

Cursing her to hell and back, he returned to the bathroom to take another shower.

This time, a cold one.

**0OooO0**

Rukia's epiphany came after Ichigo's. Approximately one week later. She was on good grounds with the assassin for hire, and was satisfied in beating him in every argument they had. She wasn't sure if she could call him her friend or not…

But then why was she so worried that he wasn't back from his mission?

_It's because he locked the door when he left, _Rukia convinced herself. _If the idiot dies, then I'm stuck here until I die too._

Assuring herself that was the reason, she sat down on the couch and flipped through the TV, but it seemed no matter how many channels one had, there was never anything to watch.

Five minutes into an overdramatic soap opera, she heard the turn of the doorknob and slam of the door. She got up slowly and walked over to the hallway so she could yell at him for being late.

The sight that greeted her was certainly not what she was expecting.

Ichigo was leaning on the wall, dripping rain unto the wooden floor. His head was down and hair darkened by the water from outside. Even from where she stood, Rukia was aware of the blood seeping through the bandages on his chest.

She stepped forward hesitantly. "I-Ichigo?" she said softly, deciding not to torture him now. "Are you okay?"

He lifted his head slightly up to look at her harshly and stumbled when he tried to walk closer. Rukia didn't move to help him yet, but winced as he hit the wall again, looking for support.

"Do you…" he paused to take a deep pant. "…even care?"

Rukia's eyes widened for a millisecond before returning to normal. She didn't answer and instead walked to him.

Right before she got to him, the hand clutching his sword went up swiftly and hit the wall across him hard. The black sheath of the terrifying sword lay a foot ahead of Rukia, blocking her way.

"You can't leave," Ichigo said icily to her. "You're not allowed."

Rukia stared at him impassively and gave a short, unamused chuckle. "You really think so low of me Kurosaki-san?" she hissed. She roughly grabbed his arm and slung it over her shoulder, ignoring his wince of pain.

"I should leave," she said and pulled him to the living room. "But I can't because _I _actually have a conscience…" she pushed him on the sofa "…and I would feel guilty."

She left to grab a first aid kit from the bathroom and returned to see him without his jacket, staring intensely at her. "What?" she snapped rudely.

"You have no reason to stay here," he said warily. "You could leave now and be _free_ again."

"Tch," she concentrated her glare on the stain that was not from his chest, but from his stomach. "Even if I was an insensitive bastard like you and could leave, I'm sure that someone would just come after me. So what's the point of even trying?"

"That's not a good way of thinking," Ichigo said softly. He winced as she tore away his bloody bindings. "You can't just give up on something. You'll never gain anything that way."

"You're so weird!" She exclaimed and threw her hands up in the air. "First you don't let me leave; now you're telling me to leave. Make up your goddamn mind!"

"You can't leave, it's useless but that doesn't mean you should stop trying. It's very amusing to me to see you try and escape."

The cut was shallow, Rukia noted with a twitch of her eyes. Barely enough to be considered a wound. It was quite long which explained the amount of blood, but it was in no way life threatening.

She stared at him and he stared back. "What's wrong?" he asked uncaringly.

"It's a cut," she seethed. "It's a damn cut, you acted like that over this?!"

"No," he denied and blinked slowly. "I stumbled because I'm drunk. I only got cut 'cause I was really drunk earlier."

She stared. "I-I'm not even gonna ask, but I will say that you are a complete and utter _shithead_—"

"Language," he said with grin. "Tsk, tsk."

Unable to stand that cocky smirk, she grabbed a cotton ball, doused it with peroxide and slammed it against his cut. She grinned in triumph at the girly squeal he let out as he lurched in pain.

"You bitch, you bitch, you—"

"Heard you the first time," Rukia interrupted his tirade and pulled out a roll of fresh white bandages. She started already so why not finish? After telling him to put on bacteria ointment ('_who knows where those swords have been and besides, I refuse to touch you!') _she instructed him to get up.

He stumbled again but regained his balance and stood still as she set herself in front of him. Very close to him indeed.

"Thought you didn't want to touch me?" He mocked but his voice was quiet. He was tired and once she finished wrapping him up, he wanted to get some sleep.

"Don't worry about me," she snapped. She placed the edge of the roll on the tip of the cut and held it in place as the other hand rolled the tape around his torso.

And it was after the second full wrap that Rukia had her epiphany. She looked up from the cut and met the sight of his toned chest and muscular arms. He wasn't very overbuilt, but godly nonetheless. She found herself staring shamelessly at it, and it was all she could do to not open her mouth and drool. But she was a Kuchiki, and Hisana had taught her how to behave like a self-respecting lady.

Ichigo yawned above her. "You done yet?"

Rukia snapped out of her thoughts that were very quickly turning bad, and stared at the unusual, tousled hair on his head. She smacked the other end down and quickly stepped back. "Yeah."

Without another word, he collapsed on the bed and buried his face in the pillow. His snores came out muffled by the soft cloth. Rukia took a while to get her breathing steady and her train of thought back on the right track. Without casting him another glance, she jumped up and walked to the door.

She hesitated for a while as she stared at the thing preventing her from leaving her prison. She looked back down the hall where she could still barely hear his snores. Biting her lip, she reached out a hand to the knob and turned.

It was locked.

She sighed and the hand dropped back to her side. _Of course he would lock it, _she reprimanded herself. _And it was stupid to get my hopes up…I don't think I'll be leaving this place for a long time…_

She walked to the living room and glared at his still slumbering form. _Only now, it's gonna be even harder…_

_**TBC**_

(A/N) Don't worry, they don't love each other, but they are a little friendlier and finally feel that attraction people their age should feel. _Finally_.

Thank you for all the reviews for last chapter (you people frigging ROCK, you know that?) I owe you all……I don't know, (invisible) money? Keep reviewing please. And keep voting for the next chap, the polls are still open. Eating in is winning.

I love you crazy people, now review and assure me that you love me back. (Or at least find me remotely okay)


	9. Discomfort

_Standard Disclaimer Applied_

_Chapter 9: Discomfort Galore_

Rukia moved the empty carton of milk to the side and peered further into the fridge. Blinking again in confusion, she tried the pullout trays on the bottom to find a purple tomato.

"Ugh," she wrinkled her face in disgust and picked up the once edible food. She found it hard not to vomit when yellow juices starting flowing out. She heaved it out the open window and scrubbed her hands.

"I don't get it," Rukia said to no one in particular. "Where's all the food?" She would have asked Ichigo but he was either away on another mission, or getting drunk at a bar. Who knows, maybe he would surprise her by buying some groceries.

And maybe pigs would erupt from the ceiling.

She heard the distinct sound of the door opening and his bumbling steps, but ignored it as she started looking in the cabinets.

"Oi," he greeted as he came in. She looked at him, looked back at the cabinet and did a double take. He wiped green slush from his orange hair and flicked it into the sink.

"I was walking when this thing came out of nowhere and hit me," he explained.

"What is it?" Rukia asked, trying to stifle her laughter. She had good aim without even trying…

"Hell if I know," he replied as his nose scrunched up. "It smells disgusting though." He left to dump a bucket of hot water on his head when Rukia remembered the problem at hand.

"We're out of food!" she yelled from the kitchen. "What are we gonna eat?"

Ichigo smirked to himself in the bathroom. _Try poisoning me now, you bitch, now that all the food's gone._

"So?" He said aloud as he reentered the kitchen. She stared at him coldly.

"I'm hungry."

He raised an eyebrow in amusement. "And I care because…?"

Her eye twitched. "Listen you bastard, if I don't eat soon, someone's gonna pay. And when I say someone I mean you. And when I say pay, I mean I'll _kick_ your ass."

"Calm down," he tried and put his hands up. "At least now you can't try any more experiments gone horribly awry. You know the one I'm talking about, the blob that jumped out the window."

"It was a spinach casserole, not a blob!!"

"It was alive!!"

"Shut up and give me some damn food boy!"

"Tch, fine," he scratched his head for a second, contemplating deeply. (It only made him look more like an orange baboon) "You wanna come get some groceries?"

Rukia blinked once, twice, three times, completely unable to digest what he just said. Was he actually inviting her to leave the prison that she so hated?

"Well I figured you should at least get a little air without having to dress like a tramp," he snapped quickly. Rukia blushed, not knowing she had spoken aloud, then fumed when his words seeped through her ears to her brain.

"I did not look like a tramp," she hissed. And before Ichigo could continue their pointless bickering, she stuck her nose in the air and sashayed to her room to get changed. Ichigo shook his head, an imperceptible quirk to his lips.

**0OooO0**

"I refuse to let you cook the food yourself, you know? If you want to poison yourself, less trouble for me, but don't you dare try stuffing your crap down my throat."

Rukia ignored his ramblings and stepped into a small grocery store adorned with colorful signs signaling a sale. He growled low in his throat and entered after her. He leaned against a wall; far enough so he wouldn't be associated with her but near enough so he could see what she was buying.

As he leaned against said wall, his eyes slipped from the vegetables she was squeezing, to her slim figure. She had dressed appropriately, if not a little eye-catching. A pale blue and white sundress that ended in a smooth flow over the end of her knees, with a thin chick-colored bow tied loosely over her slim waist. He had gulped when he saw her, and tried to keep his eyes anywhere but on his companion, lest more unsuitable thoughts ravage his brain.

Luckily, there were a small string of shops a few blocks from his home, so while they walked he was able to focus on the crumbling concrete. Rukia enjoyed the freedom, and hummed as they walked. It was unnaturally soothing.

He shook his thoughts back to the here and now, and looked back to Rukia. His eyes narrowed when he saw her examining a purple veggie that he could not place.

His eyes narrowed even more when he noticed the small huddle of relatively young men, grinning and eyeing Rukia appreciatively. He didn't even want to know what they were thinking, but he was getting pissed nonetheless. His anger only increased exponentially when he heard one of them say,

"_She looks easy."_

Pushing himself off the wall, he decided to kill two birds with one stone.

"What's that?" he asked her and pointed to the object in her pale hands.

"Oh, it's eggplant," she said and before she could say more he plucked it from her hands and dropped it back in the bin.

"I hate vegetables unless they're spiced."

"I can spice them!"

"No."

He placed a rough hand on the small of her back (unsettled at how well it fit) and led her toward the bakery. She didn't protest but did insist that she was capable of make spices. As she listed all the times she made them, Ichigo threw a bone-chilling glare at the group of unhappy men in the corner, his eyes clearly saying:

_Come near us and I'll bend you back until your spine snaps. _

**0OooO0**

The rest of the shopping had been fairly easy, except of course for a brief time when Rukia tried to buy more spinach, assuring that she'd cook it better. Ichigo had to clamp a hand over her mouth as he paid for the groceries, and then drag her out of the store.

But now they were home, an array of colorful and sweet-smelling food displayed on the kitchen counter. Ichigo sat across Rukia, who stood and stared at the food.

"What?" He asked, feeling uneasy.

"I don't know what to cook," she cried. "I just bought some of everything!"

Ichigo sweatdropped. She was hopeless. Groaning, he pushed himself off the stool and walked around the counter. Her eyes followed his every move.

"I'll help."

"Huh? NO! I mean, thanks, but I can do it myself."

"I don't trust you with my dinner," he deadpanned.

Her nostrils flared. "Then don't eat what I cook!"

"I paid for the food, I'm gonna eat."

Rukia finally gave in, too hungry to argue further. After a few minutes of contemplation, while Ichigo nibbled on a piece of celery, Rukia finally decided on beef stew, white rice, and oven roasted chicken with vegetables.

"That way, we can have leftovers and we won't have to waste time everyday cooking more."

"You sure you can make all that?"

"Of course! Can you manage to help me without screwing up?"

He nodded. "So…what do we do first?"

"Um… I can salt and cut the beef into little bite size pieces. Can you soak and put the rice into the rice cooker, and then wash and skin the vegetables?"

Ichigo didn't move, he only continued nibbling on his stalk and raised an eyebrow. Rukia looked confused for a moment before rolling her eyes.

"Please?"

He grinned and got started, and for a second, Rukia's heart skipped.

**0OooO0**

Rukia smiled and breathed in the delicious smell of the cooking stew. She mixed it and decided to let it cook for a few minutes longer. She skipped around an amused Ichigo to lightly stir the rice, before replacing the lid.

"You're having fun, aren't you?" Ichigo asked as he shook his head.

She ignored his question. "It's almost done," Rukia said, her eyes twinkling with anticipation. "Doesn't it smell great?"

"It smells edible, which I guess in your case is kinda great," Ichigo shrugged. Before she could retaliate, the rice cooker rang, and she coldly asked him to attend to it.

And this, _this_ is when all hell broke loose.

Ichigo walked over to the rice cooker, placed a hand on the lid handle and pulled.

Nothing.

Cocking his head to the side in slight confusion, he tried again. Still nothing. His eyebrows furrowed in agitation and his lip twitched; the very beginning of one of his trademark scowls. He placed the other hand on the lid, and held it down while he tried pulling again.

Still not a goddamn thing.

"What's taking so long?" Rukia asked impatiently. She stood by the beef stew which was fully cooked by now and turned off the flame. Ichigo didn't meet her eyes, still focused on the obstinate cooker.

"Stuck," he grunted and Rukia rolled her eyes.

"You're weak," Rukia huffed. "And you call yourself a man?."

He glared disbelievingly at her. She dared to call a top-notch, mass murderer for hire _weak_? Rukia ignored his glare and walked toward him, making the second mistake.

Forgetting that she had already turned the flame off, she twisted the dial again, turning it back on.

Full blast.

For a while, Ichigo and Rukia wrestled over who would get the lid. Their violent movements were coupled with death threats and creative curses. Had they been paying attention to their surroundings, they would have smelled the burning.

Rukia pushed Ichigo out of the way, clasped both hands over the handle and pulled with all her might. It snapped off viciously with 'plop' and surprised, she went stumbling back into the arms of Ichigo.

"You call that hard?" Rukia said triumphantly, not moving from her position against his chest. (It was quite comfortable, really. And very warm.)

Then without further warning, the stew exploded. Chunks of meat, carrots and sauce flew into the air and hit the ceiling, dripped onto the floor and covered both inhabitants. Rukia pulled away and moaned in horror. "M-my stew…"

"My kitchen. Your stupid stew attacked my kitchen! I guess violent demons _do_ beget violent demons."

Ichigo went to quickly turn the flame off before more damage could be caused. He slipped on the now moist floor, and fell directly within view of the oven door to see hot flames licking the inside and devouring his lunch.

"Shit."

Rukia stepped over his body to turn off the stove and looked back when he cursed. Her tired violet eyes grew darker. "Now what?"

"Chicken's on fire," he said calmly.

"WHAT?!" She fell down beside him and looked inside. She moaned again and stared at her poor, disintegrating food.

"We should probably put it out before the whole oven explodes," Ichigo remarked, his voice strangely hollow. Rukia winced and nodded before running off to look for a fire extinguisher. Meanwhile Ichigo swiftly placed the pan (still on fire) on the counter and stared at it.

"Where is it?" Rukia had come back.

"…Don't have one."

Rukia tried to control her breathing, but honestly she really desired to take his stupid, empty head and stuff it into the pan with her precious chicken so he could burn in hell too. "Why not?" She asked as calmly as she could.

"I never had a reason for it before, because_ I_ could actually cook without burning my goddamn house down!!"

Rukia moved to get the jug of water to put out the fire and had she been able to achieve that, then maybe this whole thing could have ended right then and there. But no, she (also) stepped on a pile of sauce and slipped and fell against Ichigo who went tumbling back.

She landed on top of him, hands grasped around the cloth of his shirt. Her dark head was buried in his shoulder, and she had a sudden urge to just hide there and forget about the mess surrounding her on all sides. His arms had wound themselves around her waist when they fell to ensure he would get the brunt of the fall. After a while, they loosened but didn't leave.

They probably would have stayed like that for a while had the smoke detector not started ringing.

Because once it started ringing, it started raining.

Well not rain, but apparently Ichigo had mini sprinklers on his ceilings that even he didn't know about. It put out the flaming meat on the counter and washed up the dirty floor and doused both humans through their clothes. Ichigo gently pushed her off and looked up at the ceiling that looked so far away.

"Great," he muttered quietly. "Just great."

**0OooO0**

Ichigo nibbled on the same piece of celery as he inspected the newly dried kitchen. He was on the floor and leaning against the cabinets, Rukia by his side.

"I can't cook," Rukia said quietly and sighed. "You were right."

Ichigo glanced at her from his peripheral vision. She looked tired and disheveled so he decided to wait until tomorrow to say 'I told you so'. Instead, he shrugged.

Rukia glared at him for a moment before her hand darted out and grabbed the stalk of celery. She bit into it brutally and chewed. Ichigo glared at her.

"Now what?" He asked. "I'm still hungry and I doubt a piece of celery is gonna satisfy you."

Rukia thought for a moment and shrugged. "Order in?"

Ichigo was quiet for a moment before he broke out in a large grin and chuckled. "That's the smartest thing you've said all day."

**TBC**

Edit 3/1/08: Thanks for the assurance that the chapter didn't suck. Really made me feel A LOT better!


	10. The Second Mission

_(A/N): In celebration of having most of my finals done, I present chapter 10! Enjoy. _

_Chapter 10: The Second Mission_

"I've noticed that…since Rukia's been around, I've always managed to get punched by Ichigo. And it usually starts with me being here…"

Renji wasn't really sure who he was talking to, but he found it slightly comforting to say what was on his mind, even if it was to a door.

"I am probably going to be, let's see, thrown out the window if he's in a good mood, when he sees this." Renji clicked his teeth. "And if he's in a bad mood…Yamamato-sama, I hate you, you old coot."

"Ooooooh, you just cursed the Boss, I'm gonna tell!!"

Renji stumbled back in shock, heart beating at an unhealthy rate. Ichigo was leaning against the side of his door, a sly grin on his face. Renji managed to get his breath back.

"Bastard," he cursed. "You're so immature. I feel bad for Rukia."

"Yeah, yeah" Ichigo waved a hand nonchalantly. "Just tell me what you want."

Renji moved his hand inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a black envelope.

"You've got a new mission."

**0OooO0**

Renji was fully aware of how nervous he looked at the moment, and really, who could blame him? Ichigo looked exasperated and Rukia seemed worried.

"Renji," Rukia said gently as so not to frighten the poor man. "Are you okay? You look a little…pale."

"Pale?" Ichigo scoffed inconsiderately. "The guy looks like he's gonna piss himself any second now. Or faint." He leaned closer with a sadistic leer. "Whichever you prefer. I'd be amused either way."

"So do you accept?" Renji ignored his goading and opted to look warily out the window. It looked like it would rain soon.

Ichigo shrugged and turned to Rukia. "I doubt she'll care what I think, which is no by the way, so don't ask me."

"Rukia?"

"Um…well, I haven't really understood what it is that I'm going to have to do. Could you explain it more thoroughly?"

"Sure," Renji said and leaned back against the plush armchair. "The target is TJK owner Kojima Li, age 26. His father recently retired and handed his legacy over to his eldest son. His father has since been missing and there is substantial evidence pointing that he was the ringleader of a string of unrelated high status murders. His motive was to ensure his business would be above all others."

"Well what does Kojima's doings have to do with his son? Shouldn't you go after—"

"We've tried our best looking for Kojima but even our best trackers can't find him. There is reason to believe that his son may know, considering the fact that he has been shuffling money from his company's account to a private, untraceable one."

Rukia nodded in understanding. "But what do I have to do with all this?"

"Rukia, we don't wish to kill Kojima Li…yet. We need him alive to extract any information. If you choose to accept, the better part of your mission would be to get Li alone in a room during a company party and drug him so Ichigo can sneak him out without a commotion."

"If you choose to accept," Ichigo pointed out. He didn't necessarily like the idea of Rukia seducing yet another man. He didn't know why he cared, he just did.

Rukia shuffled for a moment. "Is there no one else?"

Renji shook his head and his tattooed forehead creased. "Lately, we've been getting more and more work and usually, several of our workers come back severely wounded. Or don't come back at all."

Rukia paused for a moment and looked at Ichigo who was glaring at the tops of buildings outside the window. She took a breath, and accepted.

Renji looked relieved and seemed to collapse into himself. Ichigo simply got up and left to get dressed.

"Wait Ichigo!" Renji called urgently. "I don't think I mentioned it, but it's a highly publicized party."

"So?"

"So you'll need to wear a suit, and Rukia will need a dress."

**0OooO0**

"I really don't like this."

"Haven't we had this conversation before?"

"Yeah, for the same reason. Didn't I say I don't want her in any more missions?"

"And didn't I say that I don't make the orders, I just follow them out?"

"…She's probably gonna die this time, did you know?"

"How kind of you to think so. Didn't she prove herself last time? And besides, you'll be there to take care of her. I imagine that if by some horrific twist of fate she did die, you would simply crumple into a depressed bag of potatoes, no?"

"No. Actually, my life would be easier."

"…You are one evil bastard, did you know? I hope _you_ die."

"Ladies and gentlemen, my best friend."

Before Renji could continue (and he had a really good insult too!) Rukia stepped into the room, hands on her hips. "You two are idiots, did you know?" She took the first step toward the door and glared back. "Are you coming?"

Renji snuck a peek at Ichigo and began cursing the fact that he didn't have a camera. The look of complete shock on Ichigo's face, coupled _prettily_ with a blush, was enough blackmail to last the rest of their lives.

"You look so pretty when you blush Miss," Renji whispered to Ichigo's, who turned redder.

"You motherfu—"

**0OooO0**

"Good luck Rukia," Renji called from the driver's seat of the car. He gave her a thumbs up and a big grin. "But I'm sure you don't need it."

Rukia smiled gratefully at her crimson haired friend. "Thank you Renji."

Renji nodded and turned to Ichigo, replacing his friendly smile with a look of disgust. Immediately, Ichigo scowled.

"Oi, what's with that look?!"

Renji narrowed his eyes at him. "As for you, I hope you fall down a flight of stairs and break your neck."

"Some friend!"

Renji nodded again to Rukia and started pulling away. Before accelerating, he stuck his head out the window. "And remember Ichigo, you're not to harm him." With those final 

words, he slammed his foot down and sped away in a screech of rubber against pavement.

Before Ichigo could go after him, Rukia placed a hand against the back of his collar and started pulling him towards the glass doors that led to the party. The doormen opened it for her, and she smiled charmingly. Ichigo sneered when he saw the blushes on each face.

When they finally entered the bright, glittering lobby of the hotel where the party was being held, Rukia let go of him. He straightened his simple black suit with a black shirt and red tie. He looked toward Rukia, who looked admittedly beautiful in a knee length, body hugging dark blue dress with thin straps. It dipped low in the back revealing delicate, porcelain skin

"So do you have a plan?" he asked his companion, aware that she probably did not.

"Yep, to make it up as I go along."

Ichigo sweatdropped and followed her inside. As he expected, the inside was hell, at least for someone like him. Rich people decked out in expensive outfits and adorned with jewels mingled and danced to the light music. Champagne glasses clinked and obnoxious laughter echoed throughout the high walls. Busty woman clung to the arms of men twice their age and sent death glares to the girl they had just been giggling with.

A bunch of stuck-up, fake bastards and bitches.

"You seem uncomfortable," Rukia said and Ichigo nodded.

"I never liked missions like this, where I go undercover with a bunch of these people. I'd much rather kill the guy in a dark alley of a poor neighborhood then be here. I feel cleaner there."

"You contradict yourself."

A shake of the head. "Not a contradiction. It's a way of thinking that one can only understand when one experiences it."

Rukia decided not to press further and lit up when the deejay started speaking. "He'll be arriving soon," she whispered, as everyone else had gotten quiet.

"Ah."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present, and I'm not just saying that I'm pleased because he's my boss, Kojima Li-san!!"

After a few doses of fake laughter, the spotlight turned to the carpet clad stairs where a handsome young man was descending. Immediately, woman started squealing and 

jumping. The young Kojima was indeed handsome, with thick black hair, green eyes and a demeanor that screamed 'bad-ass'.

Though Ichigo wondered how long he could keep up that front with a sword against his throat.

"You're not supposed to hurt him, remember?" Rukia reminded when she recognized the gleam in his eye. Sometimes he was really taken aback at how well she could read him.

He looked from Rukia to the target who was being bombarded by a group of men with cigars in their teeth who beat him on the back. But something was amiss. Why was he looking at Ichigo? His eyes widened at the sudden thought, w-was Li gay?

No, he wasn't looking at Ichigo, he realized. He was looking at Rukia and she was looking back! Worse, she was actually giving him a shy smile.

Ichigo's stomach churned.

"Dear Lord," he said, tone dripping with horror. "A-are you…_flirting_?"

Rukia didn't break eye contact, but nimbly managed to thrust her stiletto heel into his foot. Ichigo was amazed that he was able to hold back his scream and applauded himself.

"Go away."

"What?"

"Go away," she repeated. "I can't get him alone if you're hovering over me. Go…mingle or something."

"Yeah right, with these people?" He looked at her incredulously. "You're not serious."

"You don't have to mingle if you don't want to. But I was serious about you leaving." Without waiting for his negative response, she started darting through the people like a koi fish and away from Ichigo.

He blinked after her for a while before sighing in defeat. "Whatever," he said to himself as amber eyes scanned the premises. They lit up when he found what he was searching for.

The bar.

**0OooO0**

Kojima Li was an impressive man, a sheer force to be reckoned with. He was strong and clever and in order to get him to follow her plan Rukia had to be sly, sneaky and smart.

Well, not really.

In fact, all it had taken her was a well placed glance, a shy blush and smile and he was instantly putty in her hands. She had overestimated him, but had to admit was pleasantly surprised at how easy it had turned out.

And right now, she was pulling off her alias splendidly as a mysterious and sweet partygoer who was in no way suspicious at all. But she imagined she could pull it off much better had she not had a pair of glowing amber eyes digging holes into her bare back.

Stupid strawberry.

**0OooO0**

Ichigo was disgusted. He knew Rukia was a good actress, but he never knew she was _this_ good. She giggled at just the right pitch, blushed at all the right moments, and smiled with just the right gleam in her eye.

And he hated it!

He much rather preferred the angry, screaming, profane midget that he was so used to seeing everyday. This Rukia was weird and…decent. Ew.

His fears (not that he would outright call them fears) were absolved when a man came to congratulate Li and Rukia took a moment to turn around and glare at him with a look that clearly said: _'Stop staring at me you dork, or I'll kill you.'_

Yep, same old Rukia.

TBC

Hokay! Another mission, isn't that nice? And also, before people start cursing me for always giving Rukia the job of the distraction because she's a girl, I understand where you're coming from. But please don't be mad because we're gonna see more from her in the third (and last) mission. Yay!


	11. Orange with Envy

_Standard Disclaimer Applied_

_(A/N) Ohohoho, I think everyone will enjoy this chapter…_

_Chapter 11: Orange with Envy_

Ichigo was not the kind of person that would come right out and admit something that was potentially damaging to his ego. Rather, it had to be dragged out of him (usually by Renji) and usually it was harder than pulling teeth.

And even though he would deny it if anyone asked, though nobody sane would believe his denials considering the stream of bloodlust emanating from his body, he was insanely jealous.

And what's worse is that he is insanely jealous of his target, because he's touching Rukia.

And not just touching her either, his hand is clasped over hers on the table and he is constantly trying to tuck her dumb bang behind her ear. And he's doing it with a smile on his face, acting as if he has any right to do that to her.

To make things even worse, Rukia is letting him!! No, not only that, but she has a stupid smile on her stupid face as she lets the stupid bastard touch her…stupidly.

Ichigo downed the shot glass filled with ice and clear liquid and beckoned to the bartender to send him another one. The man looked wearily at him, considering how much Ichigo has had already, but the feral amber eyes frightened him so he quickly obeyed.

After tearing his eyes from the 'couple' he glared at wall of drinks and glasses across him as he shifted on the bar stool. The mustached man came back and gave Ichigo the drink.

"You might as well just put the whole bottle here," Ichigo says hoarsely. "It would save me the trouble of calling for you and save you the trouble of dealing with me."

"Um…I d-don't think that's such a g-good idea," the man paused for a second. "Sorry."

Ichigo simply waved a hand in the air and leaned his head on the palm of his other hand. "Don't worry about me getting drunk, I handle my alcohol well. And I'm not gonna drink all of it…just give me a bottle."

The man hesitated for another second before he finally gave in. He took one of the half empty bottles (just in case) and handed it to the orange haired man. Ichigo nodded his thanks and looked away, hinting that the man could leave now. The man wasted no time in scurrying away, completely terrified by the aura of the young man.

After two more shots and the disposal of a young brunette who rushed up in hopes of 'a talk' (he scared her away with a menacing glare) he turned around to see if Rukia had led the man to the hidden room yet.

And his eyes promptly popped out when he saw the two of them standing up and dancing.

**0OooO0**

Li was an okay guy. He was a bit dull and arrogant, but then again so was Ichigo.

But then again Ichigo was never dull, not for a moment. And as for his arrogance, well she found it quite…sexy.

Oh… she did _not_ just think that.

So when Li stood up and asked her if she would dance, she accepted, if only for the fact to get her mind off Ichigo. The music was slow and required close contact with more swaying then dancing. Li seemed to enjoy it and Rukia knew that once the song ended, it would be the prefect moment to invite him to the other room.

Soon, the two of them switched positions and she caught Ichigo's eye, who looked absolutely furious. She simply grinned mischievously and lay her head on Li's chest.

**0OooO0**

When Rukia ignored his warning look and rested her head against the guy's chest instead, Ichigo felt like screaming.

It didn't look right, and for a moment, his feelings went beyond jealousy. Though Rukia may have been used to these types of social gatherings, she didn't look right amidst all these people. She stuck out like a sore thumb. Sure, maybe others bought her act, but only he, who really and truly knew who she was, could tell how out of place she actually was.

She didn't look right with Li either, despite the fact they made an attractive couple.

Ichigo felt that if she were to look…right with anyone, it would be him. And he wasn't ashamed to admit this. He somehow knew that she was the water to his flame. Either that; or she was the fuel.

Ichigo imagined that if it were him in Li's place, Rukia would fit perfectly in his arms. Her curves would meld against his and form one being. Ichigo imagined that there was a place in her back especially for his hands and a place in his neck made only for her head. Like two puzzle pieces that didn't look right together, but you knew they fit. One wouldn't know how or why they did but they just knew.

And then Ichigo started wondering when he had turned into a fucking poet.

**0OooO0**

"Li-kun, how would you like to have a drink in another room?" Rukia purred into the cuff of the man's ear. She was amazed at how good she was.

Li pulled back and grinned deviously, which probably reduced a lot of woman to puddles. "What a wonderful idea Rukia, but I'm not very familiar with this hotel."

Score! "That's fine considering that I am," insert girly giggle here. "Come on, we'll have some tea."

She took his hand and started walking toward the double doors that would lead to the closed off room. She glanced around to look for Ichigo, who was nowhere to be found.

She shrugged it off and continued leading him away, hoping Ichigo would already be in position.

**0OooO0**

Ichigo came back from the bathroom and sat back down at the bar, cursing under his breath when he noticed someone had stolen his vodka. He sighed and looked around the dance floor for Rukia but didn't find her.

Because she was gone.

He cursed at the timing and rushed off to the door to wait until the guy was fully unconscious so he could drag the two of them out of here and be free again.

**0OooO0**

Li sat across her, admiring her graceful and sophisticated movements as she pulled out tea cups and a floral teapot. As flattered as she was, she was slightly annoyed that he was watching so closely. How was she to drug his drink? It's not like she could yell out 'look, a moose!' and drop it while he turned. He'd think she was insane.

Rukia though for a moment and shrugged. "Hey, what's that?" and pointed behind him. When he stupidly turned to look, she pulled a white pill attached to the back of her necklace pendant and dropped it in his drink.

"I didn't see anything," he said confusedly.

"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry. I must be imagining things." She handed the tea towards him and sipped her own. He looked perplexed for a moment before gulping down the brown liquid.

Rukia watched eagerly, but nothing seemed to happen. Li started whining about his company again and she blinked.

Of course he wouldn't get knocked out immediately. It would take a while. But how long?

So she decided to stall. After all, she was so good at that. A few minutes later, his eyes became unsteady and his words started slurring. He gave her a drunken smile and reached a hand over to hold her own.

"You're so pretty Rukia-chan," he garbled out. "Like a pretty, pretty cloud. I was actually hoping to impress you enough so you'd let me screw you. Am I doing good?"

Rukia twitched. "No."

"Aw, damn. I really wanted one too… and you seem kinda smart, almost. Not as much as me, hehe, but close." A few seconds later. "Are you sure you don't wanna screw Ruliak? 'Cause I'm really good."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Li shook his head to get any thoughts he had left in order and stared closely at her. He leaned forward and placed a hand on her cheek, and Rukia let him. Only a couple more seconds…

"But you're so pretty," he said softly, eyes drooping. "I think I love you."

If Li had been given one more minute, he probably would have been knocked out and the mission would have been a success. But it just so happens that a furious Ichigo burst in and smashed a sheathed tantō sword into the back of his head, and effectively knocked him out.

"W-what the hell was that for?!" Rukia yelled in indignation. "He was almost there!"

"Please," Ichigo spat. "He was declaring his love for you. If I hadn't come in, he probably would have sprung up a proposal."

Rukia was at a loss for once. After sputtering for a while, she finally got control of her tongue and shot back.

"NO! I had him right where I wanted him!"

"Where's that, two inches from your face?"

"W-you lit-I can't bel-BASTARD!! I had this. You weren't supposed to harm him. If you hadn't come in—don't walk away from me! I'm not done!"

Ichigo ignored her screams and started walking out a private entrance into the waiting car. The noise was starting to irritate his pounding head.

**0OooO0**

Ichigo didn't understand what was wrong with her. Even after depositing Li to Renji and on the ride home, she still hadn't shut up. He tried ignoring her, thinking of something peaceful…like koala bears. But every time, her voice would start up again and keep going.

_You weren't supposed to hurt him!_

_I had it under control!_

_You ruined my perfect plan!_

"I was perfectly fine on my own!" Rukia screeched in his ear for the hundredth time. It was no good, his head was throbbing with the affects of alcohol and his brain was begging for a brief moment of peace and some aspirin.

"Did you—" she tried saying it again, but the thread of Ichigo's control had long since snapped.

"Shut the hell up!" he screamed at her with twice as much strength. Rukia looked shell-shocked for a second before pursing her lips and inhaling.

"Make me!" she yelled back easily. Ichigo stared at her clover lips, the same ones that allowed him no peace and he thought, 'screw it'

He came down aggressively and clamped his lips over hers. She froze for a second before struggling back. Too late, he had already gripped her wrists with his hands and backed her against the wall.

He knew that once he let go she would start screaming again so he held on as long as possible, moving his lips with a one-sided dance against hers. So it was pleasantly surprising when she tentatively started kissing back. He peeked through one eye to see both of hers closed and a flush across her cheeks.

He smirked against her lips and she must have felt it as she let go of her inhibitions, and kissed him with just as much force as he had applied on her. Her soft lips glided over his easily as she tilted her head for better access.

Ichigo came up for air and a single lucid thought flitted through his brain before he dove down for more. _She was the best damn aspirin he'd ever had._

She wound her hands around his neck as he gripped her hips to pull her closer. He wasn't satisfied with where this was going and quickly swiped his tongue across her lips. When she gasped he took the chance to enter her mouth for a brief moment before re-entering his own, just in case she felt the urge to clamp her teeth over his unwanted tongue.

Seems it wasn't as unwanted as he thought as he felt Rukia's own tongue pushing his. He laughed against her and she pulled back.

"What?" she demanded with a blush and Ichigo couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked at the moment. Of course, he easily blamed it on the several glasses of alcohol ingested earlier…

He shook his head, "Nothing, except…you're a bit surprising."

She raised an eyebrow in confusion and he sighed.

"Are you always this dense?" he asked. "I meant that I never knew you were such a good kisser. I assumed you've never kissed before." He taunted her easily with a grin; waiting for the retort he knew would come.

"I could say the same about you," she responded with a smug look. "But I assume you're used to practicing on pillows and teddy bears?"

He snarled. "Ouch, but touché. Shall we proceed?"

"My pleasure you asswipe," and she kissed him again. He explored every crevice and detail of her mouth and stored it away for future needs. Just in case.

She tasted like snow (as ridiculous as it seemed) and jasmine tea. A surprising combination, but yes, that was how Rukia tasted, and he found that he liked her taste very much.

Rukia's fingers were entwined in his short hair, giving an occasion tug when he got too rough. He tore apart from her swollen lips to plant kisses on her exposed, creamy neck, and Rukia moaned in pleasure. But when he placed both lips over her collarbone and started sucking, she quickly pulled him back with her grip on his hair and glared at him.

"No way in hell are you giving me a hickey," she deadpanned. He smirked and shrugged before conquering her lips again.

She decided that Ichigo tasted like beer (duh) and some kind of spice…most likely cinnamon. She had never really liked cinnamon before, but thought that this time, she could make an exception.

They found themselves moving from the wall, and Rukia steered the two of them into the living room. Her legs hit the arm of the couch and the two of them collapsed. He landed on top of her but quickly adjusted it so he wouldn't crush her under his full weight.

But soon the thrill that alcohol provided, and the heat of the moment faded and Rukia found herself growing drowsy. She was tired, the window was open; letting the cold in and Ichigo was remarkably warm. She pulled back from one last kiss and didn't return to his lips.

Ichigo was tired too and wrapped an arm around her thin waist and pulled her close. He was on the open edge of the couch, making sure that if either of them were to fall, it would be him.

Her body cupped his perfectly and he knew his earlier theory about them fitting was proven. He rested his chin on her head as she buried his face in his neck while his hands grazed along the skin of her back. He bent his head down to her ear and paused before speaking.

"I'm sorry Rukia," he murmured before falling into a light, dreamless sleep.

Rukia's eyes started burning with the arrival of tears. She didn't have to ask him what he meant by that, she was perfectly aware. She knew that this was just bought on by some attraction and insobriety, she knew that he didn't care about her, she was perfectly aware that they would wake up tomorrow without anything having changed.

She knew, dammit! She knew he was drunk and she should have known better than to kiss him back. Now she was going to be the one hurt, and he was apologizing in advance.

She sniffled quietly and cursed herself for getting too attached. He was nothing more then her kidnapper and she had to remember that. And the extreme attraction she felt for him tonight would have to be forgotten.

She sighed in resignation as the stress of the evening caught up to her. Uncaring of anything at the moment, she buried herself deeper into his arms and basked in his warmth. She may not have him tomorrow, but she would be damned if she couldn't hold him tonight.

_**TBC**_

Holy mofo, they kissed. What was I thinking? So am I a good kissing scene writer, or was that as poorly written as I thought it was?

It was incredibly awkward writing this, and I was worried so that's why it took a while to update. Sorry, eh? I really hope you enjoyed it…


	12. Paranoid

_Standard Disclaimer Applied. _

_Chapter 12: Paranoid_

Rukia shifted on her side and her already closed eyes furrowed with confusion at the lack of space. Something wasn't right, Ichigo's bed was king size…plus it never squeaked when she shifted around.

Her eyes gradually opened as she took in the first sight of black leather. Duh, she was on the couch. She was on the couch because yesterday, she had a make-out session with Ichigo, which resulted on her collapsing on the couch.

She started closing her eyes before the importance of the memories finally hit her and she bounded up on the couch. It was just breaking dawn and the sun was bleeding through the dark sky and in through the curtains, giving everything a hellish tint.

She looked around for Ichigo, finally finding him on the floor next to the couch. Apparently, he had fallen out while sleeping.

A sad smile tugged at Rukia's lips as she observed him breathing rhythmically as he lay sprawled on his side.

He was drunk last night, so he probably wouldn't remember anything. She knew she should be grateful, but honestly wasn't. A part of her wanted him to remember, even though that was wrong.

No, it was good that he was drunk. Good.

Now if only she believed it.

Rukia quietly stepped over Ichigo's body and tiptoed her way to her bedroom so she could get some more sleep, all the while repeating that little chant in her head.

**0OooO0**

_She probably thinks I was drunk and I forgot. That's good._

Ichigo opened his eyes wearily and watched Rukia take the last few steps until she disappeared from his sight. He sighed before getting up and lying back down on the couch. He must have fallen off after falling asleep.

Groaning silently, he brought up a hand to rub at his blood shot eyes. There was no hangover today but his head still throbbed with the events of last night.

What was he thinking?

Oh, he remembered. He was thinking that he liked kissing her.

He was also beginning to think Renji was right. He _was_ an idiot.

**0OooO0**

_What's the use in trying to sleep? It's not like I can—_

There was a loud crashing sound from the kitchen, most likely pans falling over, and a not so muffled curse from her roommate. Rukia giggled into the white pillow. Seems there was no use in trying to be quiet now.

So what should she do? Should she wake up and greet him? Should she pretend to keep sleeping, preferably for the rest of her life?

Psh, that was not like Kuchiki Rukia.

So slowly, procrastinating for as long as she could, she swung both feet over the side of the now familiar bed, and padded down the hallway to the kitchen which seemed to stretch on for miles, but she was still a bit surprised when she saw Ichigo dumping sugar into his coffee, still in his rumpled tux.

A moment later, he turned to look at her and hesitated for a millisecond before giving his usual smirk. Rukia's heart seemed to loudly break in her ears as she smiled back.

"Morning," she spoke at last, voice raspy with something that wasn't exhaustion.

After all, ignorance is bliss.

_**Two weeks later…**_

Rukia flipped a page of her book and continued reading, trying her best to ignore the noises from the television. Vaguely, she wondered how many blood vessels she had popped in her anger.

A minute later Ichigo yawned on the couch next to her, turning the volume up even more, as if it weren't loud enough.

_Pop…pop_

"What, are you fucking deaf?" Rukia growled from between the pages to him. He gave her a sleepy look and blinked slowly, and Rukia felt at least seven more vessels pop.

Before she could say another thing, the phone started ringing. Rukia had learned in her long stay with him that he preferred to wait for the message, in case it was Renji so he could avoid talking to him.

After three rings, the recording of a monotonous woman came into play, a long beep and then…

_And you dare to call yourself my son??!! What kind of sick son doesn't pick up a call from his own father? I gave birth to you boy; remember that next time to decide to ignore me!_

Rukia raised an eyebrow, "Wrong number?"

Ichigo shook his head stiffly and turned the volume on the TV even louder. "No…that…is my…fa-fath-f-fa—"

"Father?"

"…Unfortunately."

_--I mean we've been in town for almost 20 minutes already and you can't even call? My darling Yuzu and Karin are crying now, thanks to you! I—wait [perverted laughter Ohohoho, I get it now. You can't answer the phone because you are currently in the process of making me several grandchildren, RIGHT?!! Ohohoho, that's my boy! Just remember _talk number 23_ Ichigo, I hope you've gotten the tests for any STD—_

"WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME?!"

Rukia watched in amusement as a red faced Ichigo barked answers to the phone. She returned her attention to the book only to look up again two minutes later when he slammed the phone down and angrily pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Bad news?" Rukia asked, uncaringly.

He turned to glare at her. "He wants me to visit. Wanna come?"

Rukia blinked, several times. And then a couple more times. And before she could blink again—

"Simple question, just answer with a yes or no!!"

"Jeez," Rukia muttered to herself as she got up. "Someone's PMSing today…"

And before a beet red Ichigo could call her every rude word in the…Big Book of Rude Words that One Must Not Call a Young Lady, Rukia said yes and closed the door to her room.

**0OooO0 **

"What's that?" Rukia asked flatly as she glared at the offending object several feet in front of her.

"Um…a motorcy—"

"I know what it is!"

Ichigo threw his hands in the air and stared at her in pure disbelief. "I can never win with you! Didn't you just ask what it was?"

Rukia sniffed. "Yes, but I meant it in the way that you don't _really_ expect me to get on that flying deathtrap do you?"

Ichigo looked confused. "It doesn't fly."

Rukia resisted the urge to throw a boulder at him. "I meant—"

"Yeah, I know, and frankly Rukia, I don't give a shit." Ichigo paused to snap the black motorcycle helmet into place. Rukia took a wary note of how dark the glass over his eyes looked.

"Get on if you want. If you don't want to coz you're too much of a _girl_ to ride it, go home and bake—scratch that—_don't_ bake but amuse yourself some other way."

Rukia fumed, "I can totally ride it." Pause. "Do you have another helmet?"

"Nope, just hold on tight."

Rukia hesitated before complying and clambered on the back of his bike. Instead of wrapping her arms around his waist as was to be expected, she stayed as far away as she could and clenched her fingers against the metal rim behind her. He let out a small sound of annoyance before kicking it into gear and racing off at breakneck speeds.

Almost immediately, she released her grip on the bar to wrap both arms so tight around his waist, he thought he'd break a rib. To make it better, she had buried her face in his back and was muttering a wide array of curses including a threat involving his neck, acorns and the intestines of a squirrel.

Several miles later, he slowed to a stop (opting not to torture the poor girl anymore) and removed the helmet to crane his neck to look at her.

"We're here, you can let go now," he said, voice giving away his amusement.

Rukia mumbled one last curse into his jacket for extra measure before letting go and jumping back several feet away. "I think I'm gonna barf."

"Well can you at least do it somewhere far where—"

Rukia blinked at the sight that greeted her. A middle aged man, laughing triumphantly with a sneaker clamped firmly over Ichigo's face as he spouted out nonsensical gibberish.

"Dad, what are you doing now?"

Rukia looked to her left to see two young girls, probably about 15, looking at the scene as well. One looked worried, the other annoyed.

"I have won!" The strange man exclaimed, and Rukia realized it was his father. "The poor fool has gotten soft and let his guard down, but alas I—"

"WHAT KIND OF FATHER ARE YOU?!" Ha, it seemed Ichigo wasn't dead.

The man was about to answer but was interrupted by the stern looking sister. "Who're you?" She asked, clearly directed at Rukia. All attention immediately snapped to her and Rukia sweat-dropped.

"Eh? Oh, I'm Kuchiki Rukia," she bowed a bit which seemed to make the girl squeal. No wait; that was the dad.

"You're a cutie!" The man yelled loudly. "I'm Isshin, but you can call me _Papa_. Tell me, how are you related to my son?" But judging by the waggling eyebrows, Rukia didn't think he would buy the excuse of 'friend.'

"I'm his…" she bit her lip before a gleaming smile overtook her features. "Wedding planner for the upcoming marriage of Kurosaki Ichigo and his beloved Abarai Renji. I congratulate you."

"Oh?"

"_You sick bitch!"_

**0OooO0**

"So you're not getting married?"

"NO!"

Isshin sighed and leaned back. "I suppose I should be disappointed, but I'm rather relieved. If you married this Renji fellow, well, how in the world would you be able to make me babies?!"

Ichigo resisted the urge to wrap his fingers around his father's throat and squeeze the bullshit out of him. Because if he did that, he would probably have to kill Rukia as well, and Yamamoto would not be pleased.

"So if she's not your wedding planner, who is she?"

Ichigo looked around uncomfortably. "A co-worker," he said roughly. Isshin didn't push the subject. Instead he started yelling as to why she wasn't pregnant yet.

"I don't approve of sex before marriage, but right now I'm so desperate for some wee little lassies and lasses to just jump on by back while I transform into a walrus. Karin stopped when she was 3, and Yuzu has refused to do it since her last birthday."

"I don't like her like that," Ichigo said bluntly and walked away without a word to the bathroom.

Isshin blinked. "You don't, eh?" He started giggling maliciously. "Well I'll just have to force you to open your eyes stupid boy…"

**0OooO0**

"No."

"I don't think that's such a good idea Daddy. I know Ichigo would be mad if he found out."

"Which he will, another reason to why we shouldn't do it."

Isshin pouted in a way men his age shouldn't. "But Yuzu-chan, don't you want your big brother to be happy? He's so miserable now, and a nice girl like Rukia-chan would be perfect for him."

Yuzu contemplated her father's words. She did love her brother and of course she wanted him to be happy. Plus, Rukia seemed like good match for him. "Well…okay."

Isshin grinned and turned to the tougher opponent. "And Karin-chan, this will be the perfect time to get back at him for not picking you up from soccer practice all those years ago. Remember how long you waited?"

Karin frowned.

"In the rain?"

Karin snarled. "Okay, I'm in."

Yuzu shook her head. She thought she agreed to help her brother, not humiliate him.

**0OooO0**

_Meanwhile, with Rukia…_

Rukia sat patiently on the couch, hands folded on her lap as she blinked several times.

Where was everyone?

As if hearing her inner question, Yuzu popped her head over the side of the wall and grinned at her. "Rukia-san, since you and Ichigo are staying for dinner, could you maybe help me make desert?"

Rukia looked away, face covered in shame. "I don't think so Yuzu-chan; I'm…not a very good cook."

"Eh?" Yuzu blinked. "It's okay, all you have to do is follow my instructions. Besides, don't you wanna get better?"

Rukia contemplated her words. After all, how could she hope to improve if she never practiced? A grin overtook her face as she nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'd love to help!"

Yuzu smiled back and led the two into the kitchen. She handed a strawberry imprinted apron to Rukia and took a pale yellow one for herself. Immediately the younger girl launched into whether she should make chocolate mousse cake with a fruit mixture topping or cheesecake with shortbread crumbs.

"I'm aspiring to be a chef," Yuzu explained at the dazed look on Rukia's face as she pointed out the various ingredients.

Rukia nodded and followed Yuzu's instructions to an almost obsessive point, muttering that she wouldn't mess up again like she did with Ichigo.

"Oh?" Yuzu asked innocently, seeing a perfect moment to strike. "You cook for him?"

Rukia snorted. "I cook for myself, he just happened to be there."

Yuzu frowned. "You don't seem to like my brother very much; did he do something to you?" She didn't notice the imperceptible tightening of Rukia's fingers on the whisk as the mixed.

"He's…just a jerk sometimes," Rukia said quietly and then glanced at her companion. "I'm sorry for insulting your brother like that, but I won't take it back."

"No, I understand."

"…"

"Ne, Rukia?"

"Hm?"

"Even if you say you don't like him, or that he's a jerk…it's kind of obvious."

Rukia looked up to her new friend, ready to ask what she meant by that, but was interrupted by Yuzu's squeal as she looked out the window.

"Those dogs are trying to eat Kon, my teddy bear!"

Rukia looked out the window to see two dogs viciously pulling a lion plushie that was squeezed into a pink Barbie dress. Pieces of fluff flew in the air.

Ouch, that had to hurt.

**0OooO0**

Yuzu may have been too nice to outright question Rukia about her feelings for Ichigo, but Karin was another story. She was the complete opposite of Yuzu, despite being twins. Yuzu may be considerate of Rukia's feelings, but Karin…

Well, frankly Karin didn't give a damn about Ichigo's embarrassment. In fact, she rather enjoyed it.

"WHAT?!"

"I'll repeat my question. Have you done her yet?"

"Karin! You…you've been hanging around dad too much. I don't like her like that."

Karin snorted at her older brother's pathetic attempt to silence her. "Please Ichigo. A blind monkey could see the way you look at her. It's painfully obvious."

Ichigo burned red. "What's obvious? My hatred for her?"

"I'm not sure if it's love yet, but it sure as hell ain't 'nothing.'"

Ichigo bit back a growl. "I repeat myself Karin; I do not like Kuchiki Rukia."

"So you _do_ love her?"

"Didn't I just s—"

Karin shook her head. "You said you don't like her, which leads to the conclusion that you love her."

"I hate her. Hate. Loathe. Despise."

"If that's the way you look at someone you hate Bro, then I really don't want to see how you look when you're in love."

"…I can never win with you, can I?"

"Besides, why are you being so defensive? Denial is not a good look for you Bro."

Ichigo's eye twitched. Something was going on. Karin didn't usually pry into his personal life like this. His eye twitched harder as a grinning face entered his mind.

_Dad_.

Something was definitely up. He could tell Karin was enjoying the interrogation by the mischievous gleam in her eye that screamed 'REVENGE, REVENGE, REVENGE!!'

Isshin knew how to play to people's desires. Yuzu was probably in on it too, for more innocent reasons.

He had to warn Rukia.

"I gotta take a piss."

"Yeah thanks, but I didn't need to know that."

**0OooO0**

Rukia watched in amusement as Yuzu tried to poke the stuffing back into her precious toy. Miraculously, Rukia had been able to finish up the cakes and put them into the oven without burning the place down.

Though her eyes would occasionally dart to the oven in nervousness.

"Rukia-san, you're covered in flour," Yuzu giggled lightly. "You should probably wash up."

Rukia smiled sheepishly and swatted her dusty cheek. "Ah, you're right. Where's the bathroom?"

"It's down the hall, second door on the left."

Rukia thanked her and started her way down it. It just so happened that the first door on the left exploded open and a hand firmly clamped over her mouth and dragged her inside.

Her words of protest were muffled by the large hand until she got impatient and angrily bit the palm.

"Ow!" Ichigo said and cradled his wounded hand against his chest. "What was that for?"

Rukia was livid. "Why did you drag me into a broom closet asshole?"

Ichigo grew deathly serious and Rukia became worried. Was something wrong? "What?"

"They're up to something."

"Who?"

"My family."

Rukia blinked. "What?"

He turned amber eyes to glare at her and she was reminded of how close they really were. They hadn't been in such close physical contact since…well, _then_.

She blushed and was thankful for the darkness. When she tried to move back, something blunt and hard pushed into her rib and forced her back against his chest.

"Haven't you noticed?" he demanded, uncaring of the awkward position.

"Noticed what?" 

"They are up to something. Something bad. I'm scared to find out what, but we need to get out of here."

"…_What?"_

"Oh, God you're so slow!" he whispered harshly and resisted the urge to grab her shoulders and just shake. "Listen, my room's just down the hall. There's a big tree out by the window. We should be able to escape from there."

"…You're insane."

"No I'm not! I'm telling you—"

"Stop being so paranoid!" Rukia snapped angrily. "I have not seen anything _suspicious_ and—"

"What are you two kids doing here?"

The door had opened to reveal a grinning Isshin, a smirking Karin and a blushing Yuzu.

Ichigo and Rukia glanced at each other, their positions even more obvious as the light of the hallway flooded inside. They jumped as far away from each other as they could, which wasn't much, considering the limited space.

They erupted in unintelligible babbles for excuses, only inciting wider grins from the others. At last, Rukia had enough and gave a loud, fake bubble of laughter.

"Well, I'm starving!" She exclaimed cheerfully. "Yuzu, let's go check how that cake's doing!" And without a word from the other girl, she marched stiffly into the kitchen. Yuzu quickly followed.

"Son…"

"…?"

"You're an idiot."

"So I've been told."

**0OooO0 **

Isshin and Ichigo stood by the doorway of the house, watching Rukia walk with Yuzu and Karin towards his bike.

"She seems like a good girl," Isshin said lightly.

"I told you already—"

"Yeah, yeah. Several times. But Ichigo…"

"What?"

Isshin didn't say anything, just looked up at the dark clouds drifting in the sky. "How's work?"

"Fine."

"Yamamoto?"

"As old and evil as ever. He's the one that stuck me with her."

Isshin laughed. "You should thank him," and before Ichigo could interrupt, he continued. "Be careful, okay?"

Ichigo looked away uncomfortably. "Always am, ain't I? I'm not dead yet."

With that he patted his dad's shoulder (after dodging a kick) and walked over to Rukia, hands stuffed in his pockets. Isshin watched him climb on, followed by Rukia who snaked her arms around his waist. She waved to Isshin and the girls, and then they both sped off into the street.

Isshin chuckled lowly and looked up. It would rain soon.

_**TBC**_

Wow, an amazing number of reviews for the last chapter! Thanks so much you guys!

Well, I introduced Ichigo's family in this chapter. I _love_ me some Isshin. Hohoho! Ahem, anyway, Isshin does know about his son's job. (I'm hoping to introduce his past a little more next chapter, HOPING.)

Review as that button right there is smexy, and you know it. REVIEW!


	13. Exploring Murder Inc

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, or the term __**Murder Inc**__. Though I thought it was original, then I Googled it to be sure, and…I don't own it. '_

_Chapter 13: Exploring Murder Inc._

Rukia stole a glance at Ichigo and bravely heaved another long, exaggerated sigh. As expected, another vein throbbed on Ichigo's forehead.

Rukia bit back her amusement. She was intentionally doing this for two reasons. One: To get revenge on him for yesterday when he wouldn't let her read her book. And two: because she was absolutely, insanely bored out of her mind.

So she sighed again.

Another vein, but other then that, no reaction. Now Rukia frowned. Honestly, she had sighed about 23 times already. Wasn't his health in danger with all those veins popping?

She lazily pulled on her hair and took a deep breath to get ready to sigh yet again.

"Is something the matter Kuchiki?" he asked tersely and Rukia smiled wide. At last! It speaks!

"I'm bored."

"Then why don't you go to the kitchen and stab yourself with a knife? Won't that be fun!?"

Rukia blinked, and then glared at him. "No. Actually, I was thinking maybe you could show me around this place—"

"No."

"Why not? I've been living here for almost half a year and I still don't know what _here_ is!"

"No."

"Well then give me one good reason why not!"

"Because the people here…are fucking insane." He said it in a low, serious voice, meaning every word. But Rukia simply snorted and Ichigo turned to look at her.

"So are you, and so am I. Besides if it's that bad, at least you'll be there with me, right?"

Ichigo stared at her for a moment, both sets of eyes unwavering in their little staring contest. At last Ichigo heaved a sigh of his own.

"You're not gonna let this go, are you?"

She grinned, "Nope!"

"…Get ready."

**0OooO0**

Rukia had noticed that every time she and Ichigo left for a mission as well as the two other times they went out; they would turn left after leaving his penthouse. They would walk for a few minutes until they reached a staircase going only down. At the end was a dark door that led to a dark car that Renji always had waiting. They would always return the same way, never going right.

So it was needless to say exciting for Rukia when they turned right. She took in the details for once. Like Ichigo's home, everything was clean-cut and modern, if not a bit plain. The floors were similar to that of an expensive hotel, marble with narrow carpeting in the middle.

Ichigo led her to an elevator and pressed the up arrow. He turned to her.

"The company I work for owns this entire building," he began explaining and Rukia listened intently to every word. "It's huge, so big I forget how many floors it has."

With a ding, the elevator doors split open and they both stepped in, grateful that it was empty.

"There are thirteen divisions, each with different skills. There are certain floors for each division. Like, Division Four is Medical and they're in charge of the entire fourth floor but with separate sects in others."

"Which one are you in?" Rukia asked curiously.

"Division one, headed by General Yamamato. There's only a few field workers in there, since most of them look over the acts of the other divisions. For the few that are in there, like me, there are tougher, more important missions. Renji works there too."

The elevator dinged again and Rukia noticed they had gotten off at the tenth floor. She hurried after him and asked, "What other kinds are there besides Medical?"

"Well, Zaraki's captain of the eleventh. He's requested more dangerous missions because _'it's fun'_ Divison Two is comprised of undercover field agents, like spies. Division Twelve is Tech and Information Gathering. Stay away from the captain of that one, he's insane and wears blue paint."

"What about the others?"

"More or less the same," was his vague answer. After that, he didn't bother saying any more which frustrated Rukia.

"Where are we going?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Is Hinamori around?"

"I don't think so. I think she's on a mission with Histugaya all of today. Or a date."

"Oh. Well, how about Yachiru? I haven't seen her in a while."

**0OooO0**

"Rukia-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!!"

Zaraki chuckled lowly as he watched his 'adopted daughter' tackle the petite woman. "Funny, that's the first time someone's willingly come back after meeting Yachiru."

Ichigo didn't seem so amused. "They're two of a kind. Both insane little bit—"

"Did you enjoy the clothes?" Zaraki cut him off, the look in his eye warning Ichigo to shut up or die.

Ichigo returned the glare tenfold. "No, and what the fuck were you thinking when you picked it up? That she was a hooker?"

Zaraki summoned a bottle of sake from the folds of his shirt and downed it easily. "No, I was being a good friend and giving you a push because God knows when you would gather enough balls to fu—"

"Shut up _now_!" Ichigo yelled and resorted to watching Yachiru offer candy to Rukia who rejected it with a queasy look on her face.

"You kissed her."

Ichigo's head snapped towards him. "How did you find out?!"

"I didn't," Zaraki sneered. "But thanks for confirming it. How was she?"

"It was only a kiss, and she thinks I forgot coz I was drunk."

Zaraki stared at him for a while, dark eyes really wondering if the idiot was telling the truth. "…You're…an asshole. A blind asshole. I should kill you."

"Why?" the other demanded, patience wearing thin. He was getting sick and tired of people hearing about Rukia and calling him an idiot. Renji, his dad, and now Zaraki.

"Too drunk to remember what I was talking about," Zaraki replied back and Ichigo sweatdropped. Zaraki checked the clock on the wall and heaved himself up. "I got another mission today. They've been piling up lately."

He grunted at Yachiru who gave Rukia a goodbye glomp, and latched herself on Ken-chan's shoulder.

With two more grunts at Ichigo and Rukia, he stalked off, black coat swishing behind him.

"That was nice," Rukia said from next to Ichigo. "Seeing Yachiru again."

"You like her?"

"Yes," Rukia snapped with a glare on her face. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Two of a kind I guess," Ichigo smirked. "Two insane brats in—"

**0OooO0**

"I hate you. Why did you have to hit the _face_ again?!"

Rukia leered at him. "You had it coming, insulting me and Yachiru."

Ichigo fumed silently and pressed the ice pack he had received from Hanataro harder on his cheek. They encountered him on the same floor, and he had asked too many question about the bruise on Ichigo's cheek earning a (well deserved in Ichigo's opinion) bump on the head. Hanataro left and returned with ice, every once in a while glancing at Rukia and blushing when she caught him.

"The least you could do is apologize," Ichigo muttered mostly to himself. "I'm being all nice taking you around and you thank me with a punch. Stupid, evil, no good, midg—"

"If it will stop your incessant whining," Rukia began loudly. "I'm sorry for hitting you. Now apologize for insulting me."

"No….fine, I'm….sorry."

"See? That wasn't so hard, was it?"

They were both in the 5th floor lobby, waiting for the elevators to come down. There were technical problems with the wires being fixed.

Apparently, Ichigo lived on the one of the top floors, housing for Division One. There were two other penthouses on that floor, but the people were never in.

Rukia stretched on the couch and stared out the wide glass portion of the wall, overlooking the busy streets. The sun was setting slowly, radiating the entire area with a golden red halo.

"Hey Ichigo…" Rukia said distantly. "How'd you get to be an… how'd you end up working here anyway?"

When silence greeted her, she turned to her left to see a quiet Ichigo, head bowed so his hair covered his eyes, and fists clenched white on his pants.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Rukia assured, slightly worried at his sudden change in demeanor.

"My mom died," he said. And Rukia felt sympathy coupled with confusion. Before she could apologize for his loss, he continued.

"My father used to work here. She was killed by one my dad's enemies. This company's enemy, actually."

Rukia knew that it was best not to interrupt, so she sat forward, and listened intently.

"My dad didn't go after the guy. He said revenge doesn't solve anything. That it's just a never-ending circle of violence and hatred. He quit the company and moved us away," Ichigo's fists clenched even tighter on the cloth of his pants.

"She was shot right in front of me. On my way back from school. I was twelve, and every night I could see it happening over and over in my nightmares. By then dad had told me why mom was shot, and I didn't blame him. But I was mad he didn't want to get even. I took it on myself to get revenge, no matter what the cost."

"Yamamato took me in when I turned fifteen. My dad was sad, but he knew he couldn't stop me, and let me go. I trained for seven years before I caught the bastard who killed my mom."

Rukia found it painful to swallow past her dry throat. "Did you…?"

"Yeah. But I didn't feel better. At least I could sleep at night though."

"Well Ichigo, if you already killed the guy, why didn't you leave like your father? Why did you stay?"

Ichigo gave a humorless laugh. "And go where? I was 21 by then. I didn't have anything to fall back on. Killing was the only thing I was good at. So I stayed, and took on missions."

"Ichigo…" Rukia began and he looked up at her with dark amber eyes. "I… Thanks for telling me."

There was a pause before he gave a weak snort. "Please don't get all mushy on me now. Hey, the elevator's finally here. Come on."

They both stepped in, glad it was empty again. Rukia wondered if anyone actually used the elevators. Ichigo pressed twenty-something and the elevator closed and started going up.

It was fine for about three floors, until there was a massive jerk that sent Rukia off balance. Ichigo quickly caught her before she fell, and hoisted her back up.

"What happened?" Rukia asked as she straightened her sundress.

Ichigo repeatedly pounded the open button. Followed by the up, then the down buttons. "Guess we're stuck," he replied and pulled the emergency phone off.

Rukia shook her head vigorously. "Please don't tell me we're stuck."

"Okay, I won't. But we ain't getting out in a while," he said and started sliding to the floor.

"No, no, nonononooo!" Rukia screamed and started pounding on the silver doors. "I cannot be stuck here with you! Help! Someone, anyone?! _Get me the hell out of here_!!"

Ichigo glared at her from his sitting position. "What's so bad about me?" he demanded sourly. When Rukia turned to give him an 'are you kidding me look' he scoffed and looked away.

"You weren't so eager to be away from me three weeks ago," he growled under his breath.

Rukia froze and turned to look at the still ignorant Ichigo. "What?"

"When we kis—oh, crap…" Ichigo suddenly wished he had bought his sword to protect himself from Rukia's wrath.

"Y-you remember?" She said quietly. "You weren't…drunk?"

Ichigo knew that lying would just make it worse, so without making eye contact, he nodded. "Um…yeah." A pause. "Sorry."

"Sorry? Y-you're sorry? _You bastard!_ You're not sorry! If you were sorry, if you had a conscience bone in your stupid body, you never would have pretended to be drunk and let me think you forgot about it."

"Why wouldn't you want to?" Ichigo shot back.

"Because unlike you, I liked it!" Rukia froze, blushed profusely, and then spun around to continue slamming on the twin doors. "Dear Lord, someone please get me out of here!!"

Ichigo pulled himself back up, slightly surprised at her earlier outburst. "What makes you think I didn't like it?"

Rukia turned back around. "Well I don't know Ichigo, maybe because you pretended to forget it?" she hissed her answer in a loud sarcastic tone. "You're an idiot and I hate your guts. Shut up and die in a hole somewhere!"

Ichigo bit back a laugh and instead stepped forward until he was dangerously close to her. Rukia blushed harder, but kept her angry demeanor, though it was far more unsteady.

"Wha-what're you doing? I…I'm claustrophobic and-and this isn't helping me!"

"Liar," he hissed lightly, coming closer until his face was mere inches away. The scowl was still on his face, but it wasn't as harsh as she was used to. "You like it, so just admit it."

Her eyes narrowed in tenacity, easily rising to the challenge. "Never," she hissed back.

But that seemed to be the answer he was looking for, judging by the sudden smirk on his face. Rukia resisted the natural reaction to cock her head in confusion. However, she was unable to hold back her intense blush and his next words and actions.

"Well I guess I'll just have to make you admit it."

And with that, he leaned down the remaining few inches and pressed his lips against hers. Rukia had prepared herself to push him back and kick his nuts to a distorted mess, but as that feeling she had been thinking about for so long came back, she simply went numb and let him do as he wished.

The kiss wasn't like their first; it was softer and slower, but it still had the same intense, spine-tingling electric spark that shot through them. Before he could take the kiss further, the elevator doors slid open with one last ding.

"Well I'm glad to see you two lovebirds have finally come to terms," a new voice proclaimed with a hint of amusement in its tone.

Immediately, Rukia came to her senses and pushed Ichigo back with all her strength. He made a strangled noise as he hit the other side. Pretty soon, he was mumbling curses under his breath, calling her all those names again.

And Rukia found herself biting her lip to keep from grinning.

"Thanks for getting me out of here Renji," she said coolly which made the glare against her back deepen. "It's terrible being stuck with him for so long."

"_Bitch."_

Renji smiled to himself. _"I bet,"_ he thought inwardly. Then straightened when he remembered why he was here.

"Is something up Renji?" Ichigo asked, coming to stand by Rukia, who looked just as disturbed.

"We've all got a meeting with Yamamato now," he said gravely. "It's a new mission, a big one."

_**TBC**_

You wanna know what sucks? What really sucks ass?

When one nostril is runny, and the other is stuffed up. Coz then you're like, well how the hell do I freaking breathe? And you end up passing out as you type from lack of air.

And I sound like a freaking sheep whenever I talk. Baaa, baaa.

But what made me feel better was the amount of reviews last chapter. Not as much as the kissy one (understandable, hehe) but enough to make me pass out again. Plus, _I freaking broke 300! _THANKS SO MUCH!!

So review and make my life a little better, this humble sheep asks.


	14. The Final Mission

_Standard Disclaimer Applied. _

_Chapter 14: The Final Mission_

_**Several days earlier…**_

"Ne, ne! Sakamoto-san!" a little girl squeaked, bouncing excitedly. "Look! There are horseys in that truck!"

A woman in a black pinstriped suit top and skirt glanced at the rearview mirror, stern eyes softening minutely. "Sakura-chan, please don't bounce around like that, or you'll hurt yourself," she scolded gently.

Sakura stopped immediately and gave an earnest apology before turning back to gaze at the horses. She waved eagerly, trying to turn their lazy eyes to her.

Sakamoto smiled. In the beginning, she had assumed watching over the Chairman's daughter would be a pain, but Sakura was a polite sweetheart.

The horse truck drove away and Sakura pouted slightly. "Aw, I wanted to play with them." She was quiet for a while as she pulled at a pink bow on her curly dark hair. "How much longer to the hotel place, Sakamoto-san?" she asked.

"Not much," Sakamoto said. "Why, are you bored already?"

"I hate daddy's meetings. They go on and on and on…"

There was a sudden police siren heard behind them and Sakamoto looked at the side mirror, eyes narrowing. Why was he tailing her? She certainly wasn't speeding, and there was nothing visibly wrong with the car.

She obediently pulled over. The street was almost deserted, save for a blue car that sped past their now stationary vehicle.

Sakamoto watched the officer get out and start walking leisurely toward them, as if he had all the time in the world, which annoyed her greatly. He had to most peculiar shade of silver hair, but looked relatively young.

"What's the problem, officer?" she asked as he crouched by the window.

Her blood ran cold as he cocked his head to the side, a wide grin on his face and eyes kept shut.  
"Ah nothing," he said coolly, as if speaking to a close friend. "Just seems ya got somethin' I need in this car…"

Sakamoto gulped before gaining enough courage to glare at the creepy man. She reached out an arm to punch him, but he dodged easily. She took the moment to slam her foot on the pedal and go screeching away.

"Sa-Sakamoto-san, what's wrong?" Sakura asked from the backseat. "Who was that, what's going on!?"

"Don't worry Sakura-chan," Sakamoto assured. She let out a sigh of relief as she entered the freeway. No way in hell was that guy going to try and trail her here.

They drove in the freeway for 20 minutes, Sakamoto nervously glancing as every car that passed. She needed to drop Sakura off at the hotel, there was bound to be more security there.

Miraculously, they managed to make it to the hotel without any problems. Sakamoto found it incredibly suspicious. Was the guy even serious about his statement? She pocketed a gun conspicuously and walked around the car to Sakura.

She hadn't noticed until it was too late, that besides their car, there were absolutely no others around. She had opened the door and was about to help her charge out, when there was a cocking sound behind her and a sudden pressure in the back of her head.

"Ya know," the snakelike voice whispered in her ear. "We coulda done this the easy way, but frankly…"

He pulled the trigger and Sakamoto didn't even have time to gasp as the silver bullet broke past the skull bone, flew through the brain and erupted from the exact center of her forehead.

"The hard way's much more fun," he finished and let her body drop to the ground. Blood began pooling around the dead body, around where a pale Sakura stood, shivering violently.

The man's grin grew even wider if possible. He crouched down to the girl's eye level, but she continued to stare at the body of her once bodyguard with wide brown eyes.

"Poor kid," he said cheerfully and reached over to pat her head. "Ya got blood all over your pretty dress."

_**Present day…**_

"This will be a retrieval mission," Yamamato said in that hoarse, yet intimidating voice of his. It was damn near impossible to tell, but Rukia wondered if the old man was more tired than usual.

"Retrieval of what?" Ichigo asked. The First Division hardly ever got their hands dirty with these kinds of missions, being swamped with other things all the time.

"Not what," Yamamato said, and pushed a manila folder across the desk where he sat. "Who."

Rukia, who stood in the middle of the two men, took the folder in her hands and swiftly opened it. She pulled out an information sheet of a little girl complete with a recent, smiling headshot.

"Her name is Sakura Takahashi. She is the daughter of the Chairman of Queen Industries, so naturally one would believe it was a simple ploy by some competing business. However, the body of her bodyguard was found dead in front of an empty hotel. The entire thing was far too meticulous and cutthroat for a business tycoon to attempt for some foolish reason."

"But don't doubt it just yet," Renji muttered under his breath and plucked the folder from Rukia to look at the details of the dead bodyguard.

"Excuse me Yamamato-sama," Rukia said hesitantly. "But if it wasn't some contender, who do you suppose it was?"

Yamamato cleared his throat and rested his bearded chin on intertwined fingers. "To be honest, even I am not positively sure. I have a hunch, but there's a large chance it may be wrong."

"What's the hunch Boss?" Ichigo pressured without seeming too impatient.

Yamamato's old eyes flickered from Ichigo, to Renji, to Rukia and back to Ichigo.

"Aizen," he answered without hesitation.

**0OooO0**

Rukia knew that whoever Aizen was, he was obviously someone…important, judging by the reactions of the two men that stood by her.

Renji let out semi-gasp, stifling it halfway through. His fist clenched, effectively crinkling the papers in his hand. Ichigo, on the other hand, let out a muffled curse, and stiffened to the point that Rukia thought his spine would crack loud enough for all to hear.

Rukia bit back the natural instinct to say, "Who?"

She'd ask Ichigo later, judging at how Yamamato didn't seem in any hurry to explain to her who he was.

"Boss, you sure?" Ichigo bit through gritted teeth.

"Did I not just say I wasn't?" Yamamato said calmly. "It's just a guess, and for now, all I want you three to do is retrieve Sakura-san."

"Yeah, okay—wait…three?"

"Yes Kurosaki," Yamamato repeated with an annoyed undertone. "Because it's you, Renji and Kuchiki-san. One…two…three. Do. You. Understand?"

Ichigo twitched at his superior's demeaning tone. "I can count fine old man!" he burst out. "I just wanna know why the kid's tagging along!"

"Hey!" Rukia cut in, clearly offended. "I'm the same damn age as you, asswipe!"

He blatantly ignored her and continued his rant to Yamamato. "She'll get in the way, like all the other missions you sent her on—"

"I did not! And I had that last mission in the bag until—"

"She's weak, she's annoying, and she'll probably get herself killed. Or worse, she'll get _me_ killed!!"

"I kinda hope I do!!"

"That is enough," Yamamato said, banging a fist on the table. "You are all going on this mission, Kuchiki-san included, Kurosaki. No more arguments. I expect to see Sakura in her home by morning tomorrow at the latest."

Rukia smiled triumphantly, Renji coughed to hide a snicker, and Ichigo seemed to use everything in his power not to argue, face turning red with difficulty.

"Whatever you say, Boss," he bit out at last, before stiffly walking out the door. Yamamato knew that he didn't mean a damn word he said, but at least he would obey….

To the best of his ability, anyway. Ichigo had a knack for finding loopholes.

Renji and Rukia both bowed, Rukia a bit awkwardly, before they too left the room. Almost immediately, he could hear his young 'protégée' verbally attacking Rukia, who easily fired back.

Yamamato chuckled to himself lowly. The body language of those two were in your face obvious. And of course, Ichigo's over-protectiveness (if showcased in an unorthodox way) was also a big hint.

The man who had seen and heard too much over the years frowned slightly. He honestly did know the risks in asking Rukia to take the mission, but there was practically no one left. The medical suites were being filled with every passing mission.

He hoped they would be alright, if only for the sake of his company, and his best student.

**0OooO0**

"Renji, I really do think _this_ is totally unnecessary. I'll be fine without it!"

"I understand if you're uncomfortable Rukia, but Yamamato had specific orders to give it to you. Just in case."

Rukia sighed in response. "Well I hope that chance never comes," she mumbled quietly. "I've never used one before. I'll probably end up hitting myself."

"Yeah, she probably will," a rude voice interrupted from the couch. "She is that stupid. But then again if you do, it'd save a lot of trouble for me…"

Rukia shot him a fake smile that made him shudder. "You're so sweet, you little fruit loop."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

"Just a stab at your sexual orientation," Rukia shrugged. "You switch up so often and what not."

Ichigo growled before leaning back against the couch. "Only if you're a man, which I'm starting to believe is true with every passing moment."

"Renji, teach me how to shoot so I can practice on Ichigo."

Immediately, Ichigo paled and sped out of the living room to hide in the kitchen. Renji chuckled and Rukia smirked. He began to show her how the semi-automatic, silver and black gun worked.

"You just pull the trigger, like this…every time you want to shoot. Always shoot twice, okay? It increases your chances of actually killing the guy."

Rukia gave him a sharp look that clearly said, 'I don't want to kill the guy'.

"Just keep in mind that if you don't shoot first, he will and either way someone is going to die. It's your choice."

"…Fine…fine!! Just tell—how do I reload it?"

He began to show her the exact steps before launching into a little friendly conversation.

"You and Ichigo fight like a married couple," he said bluntly and swore to himself. Crap, now Rukia's going to shoot him with her new gun.

Instead, she laughed lightly. "It's just fun teasing him," she said with a slight smile. "When someone has a brain that small, it's bound to bring some amusement."

"Ouch," Renji said with a grin. "But I can't deny that you're right."

"Hm."

They stood in silence for a while, as Renji taught her how to set up the safety and attach it to her belt without her fearing it would go off if she jumped.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you in the elevator," Renji said a while later, and smirked at the blush on Rukia's cheeks. She mumbled something that Renji couldn't quite catch.

"What was that?"

"I said shut up before I decide to practice on you," Rukia threatened and Renji laughed nervously.

"Sorry, hey, we have a shooting range in the basement and 15 minutes to spare. Let's get you some real experience."

"Just make sure she's pointing the gun in the right direction," Ichigo called from the kitchen.

**0OooO0**

A half hour, and a slightly deaf Rukia later, they were all in the car driving to the destination. Rukia had proven to be a slightly good shot… when she managed to keep her eyes open.

Renji drove, Ichigo sat shotgun, brooding the entire time, and Rukia tapped her fingers on the armrest of the back.

"According to the files Yamamato gave us," Renji began as he shot past a yellow light. "The kidnappers are said to be keeping her in some abandoned sneaker factory or something. I have directions."

"I hope she's alright," Rukia mostly to herself. Ichigo grunted in reply, seeing as Renji was too busy trying to find the street.

Ichigo had ditched his over exaggerated outfit for black pants and a polo shirt. Renji did the same, but added a black leather jacket. Rukia opted for dark blue jeans and a white shirt. It was only six, so there was no need to stand out amidst the people.

If there were any.

"Renji, are you sure we're in the right place?" Ichigo asked, looking around. The street was completely abandoned, not a car or person in sight. There were broken down stores that seemed to have also been broken into, raggedy houses, and a larger building that must have been the factory.

"I'm positive," Renji replied and parked the car in front of the building, and they all got out. "Don't be fooled, I'm sure there'll be people waiting inside."

"Rukia, you should stay in the car."

"My ass," Rukia snapped and started walking towards the rusty, black gate. "Are you guys coming or not?"

Renji smirked at Ichigo, "after you."

Ichigo growled angrily before stomping after the woman, screaming at her to slow down.

**0OooO0**

"_They're there."_

"_Seems like it."_

"…_This'll be fun."_

_**TBC**_

(Insert dramatic muzak here) Le gasp! What the hell's going on?! I don't even know! Eerk!

Ichigo's jerky overprotective-ness-ness is fun to write.

Review!


	15. Failure

_Standard Disclaimer Applied_

_Chapter 15: Failure_

"I'm really starting to think this isn't the right place Renji…" Rukia said as she narrowly dodged a hanging cobweb.

The three were currently making their way through the dank factory, which surprisingly, was a lot bigger inside than one would imagine. Of course, that just made their jobs a helluva lot harder.

"No, it is. Division 12 is never wrong….though I wonder how they found out."

"Well did they at least tell you where in the factory the kid's being held?" Ichigo demanded in a harsh whisper. He was never one for patience. Why wait when you had a sword?

"No," Renji said stiffly.

They had been at it for almost 20 minutes now, searching through the dust and dirt for any sign of the six year old. There was hardly any light, save for the flashlights Renji had smartly thought to bring. To add even more trouble to the mix, they still had not encountered any guards.

For someone to kidnap a kid and hide them in a factory, there surely had to be at least one guy, but no, not a sign of human life anywhere. The loudest thing they had heard was the squeak of a frightened mouse.

"This is fucking ridiculous," Ichigo muttered, getting caught in another cobweb. "Damn kid, damn spiders, damn Yamamato."

"Be quiet Ichigo," Renji snapped. "I think I hear something."

"Yeah, that's my damn stomach—"

He was cut off by the sharp thud of a knife embedding itself in the box beside his head. He let out a hissing curse, before tackling Rukia low to ground.

"Stay here," he demanded, and Rukia nodded without argument. He drew his sword from the sheath attached to his belt and disappeared from sight. From where she sat crouching by the boxes, she could hear gunshots, more whizzing knifes, and loud thuds.

Thuds like when Ichigo killed Mr. Hyena and the priest.

Renji too had disappeared and Rukia wondered when exactly these bastards had shown up. She cursed her uselessness, and pulled out her gun in the off chance that she could something, anything to help.

There was a loud crash beside her and she jumped back, pointing her gun at the intruder. He didn't seem to move and she cocked her head to the side.

"Don't bother," a familiar voice said. "He's already down."

She looked up to see a slightly hassled Ichigo. He bought a hand to brush his hair out of his eyes, when Rukia saw a dark shadow behind him. And it certainly wasn't Renji.

Acting on complete impulse, she cocked the gun and lifted it towards Ichigo. He stared back at her with narrow yellow eyes, immediately understanding.

"Duck," she mouthed, and pulled the trigger. He bent low just as the loud bang resounded through the room and hit the man behind him. He went stumbling back and Rukia took to moment to cock the gun again.

_Always shoot twice._

She aimed blindly, hitting him in the chest, blood seeming to freeze in the air. A second later, he lay sprawled on the dirty ground unmoving. It was silent for several moments before Rukia stumbled back until she hit the wall and slid down to the floor, dropping her weapon.

She began to shake as the full brunt of what she had done hit her forcefully. _She had just killed a man._

She heard rustling above her and looked to see Ichigo standing, his eyes not as cruel as usual. "It's alright," he said in a low voice, slightly uncomfortable.

"I killed someone, I'm a murderer."

"Hey, I do it for a living. It's okay, really."

"It's not okay!" Rukia shouted and pulled herself up from the floor. "It's the complete opposite of okay! How can you even say that?"

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is why I didn't want you to get involved," he muttered under his breath. Then aloud, he said, in a gentlest tone she had ever heard him use, "You're right; it's hard to deal with at first. But you know what, if you hadn't done it, then both of us would have been dead by now. I can't convince you it's okay, but it was smart."

She stared at him and he stared back impassively. As much as she hated to admit it—

"You're right," she said softly, not meaning for him to hear. Unfortunately, he did.

"Hm? I didn't quite catch that, could you repeat it?" he mocked while suppressing a grin.

She rolled her eyes and punched him on the shoulder gently, which made him snigger. It was hard to completely shake the guilt out of her, but Ichigo's words rang true in her head. It's not like it was done in bad conditions after all.

"You guys okay?" Renji asked, sliding into their view. "Ugh, this place seriously needs a janitor."

"We're fine," Ichigo answered his earlier question, giving Renji a clear look not to delve deeper. Renji nodded in understanding before beckoning them close.

"I managed to get one of the guys to tell us where the kid is," Renji stated.

"How'd you manage that?" Rukia asked, dumbfounded.

"Told him I wouldn't castrate him," Renji answered with a smirk. "He's still alive, tied to a support beam somewhere. I called backup to clean up these bodies."

"Well, where's the kid?"

"The guy said she's locked in the manager's office closet. I'm not sure, but I don't think he's lying."

"Well, let's hurry up and get her then," Rukia said, leaving to get her from the floor. Her hands shook slightly, but she forced them to steady themselves, and hooked it to her belt.

**0OooO0**

"Histugaya-kun," the soft voice of Unohana Restu broke through the silence of the medical ward. "There is a messenger saying General Yamamato is calling for you."

There was a stiff sigh from the darkness of the room, before a complying grunt. "Alright, I'll be out in a moment, just…"

Unohana bowed her head in understanding and left the private room. The white haired young man looked at his hand clutching a more delicate, paler one. The unmoving body of Hinamori lay in the white cot, tubes sticking out of everywhere.

His eyes narrowed at the memory of when he found her, near death. He brushed a strand of hair from her colorless face and tried to gulp past the lump in his throat.

"Don't worry bed wetter," he promised to her and the room. "I'll get revenge for you…"

He gave once last look before leaving to room, hoping against all hell that Yamamato finally tracked down where the bastards who hurt Momo were hiding.

**0OooO0**

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" Rukia asked when he had stopped walking. He held up a hand to silence the two and his light eyes darted around.

"I thought I heard something," he explained. "I guess it was nothing…"

"Come on, the office is over here," Renji called and pointed towards the open door. Ichigo turned to follow, only to crash into a large, hollow tube. Rukia bit her lip to keep from laughing, but her eyes crinkled with confusion when Ichigo dropped on one knee.

"Ichigo, you okay?" she called.

He ignored her and stuck a hand into the tube, clearly saying, "Hey kid, get out here."

Rukia's eyes widened and she grabbed Renji's arm to pull him back towards Ichigo and the tube. "She's in there?" Rukia asked. The opening was rather small, and she couldn't see past Ichigo's head. "Is she okay?"

Ichigo nodded and stuck his arm in further to drag her out only to squeal and pull it back quickly. He collapsed on his butt and bought the hand to his chest. "She bit me! That little demon child bit me!"

Renji scoffed above him. "Are you sure you didn't mistake her for a rat or something?" he asked and earned a seedy glare.

"I'm not stupid like you fucktard," Ichigo hissed. "I'm pretty sure it was human."

Rukia blatantly ignored their bickering and pushed Ichigo's legs out of the way so she could see inside the tube. Sure enough at the very end several feet away was a hunched, whimpering little girl. It was amazingly dusty, but Rukia was sure she could smell salt.

"Hey," she called softly and the child winced and curled more into herself. Rukia inwardly cursed Ichigo for frightening her so bad. "Don't worry, the stupid caveman is gone now—"

"Hey—"

"I'm Rukia," she continued and ignored the scuffling behind her. "And you're Sakura, right?"

The little girl had finally lifted her head out from her knees to look at Rukia. Rukia felt her heart wrenching at the sight of tear-stained, tired and scared eyes. She nodded, dirty hair moving around her face.

"Good," Rukia adjusted herself so she was on her knees rather than balancing on the balls of her feet. "Listen, we're here to save you, okay? We're the good guys. The other man was just angry because he doesn't have any friends."

"You little bit—"

"I'm not gonna force you out of there Sakura-chan," Rukia continued gently and held her hand out. "But you can't stay there forever and remember…we're here to help you."

"…Will you take me home?" Sakura asked in a hoarse voice. Rukia smiled and nodded.

"Yep."

Sakura stared at Rukia for a moment before hesitantly reaching out her hand. Rukia didn't move an inch, for fear of frightening the girl more. Sakura crawled a bit closer before firmly clasping Rukia's hand, and allowing herself to be pulled out.

Out in the tube, she saw the scary orange haired guy and darted to hide behind Rukia's legs. Rukia stuck her tongue out at Ichigo and asked Renji for some water.

"More proof that everyone in the world is nicer than you," Renji elbowed his friend.

"Burn in hell," Ichigo replied and watched Rukia give water to Sakura. Way in the back of his mind a little voice remarked on how she would make a pretty good mother.

…

_Where the fuck did that come from?!_

**0OooO0**

"Gin, it's time for you to go."

The man in question turned around questioningly, his silver hair glinting under the artificial lights. The large grandfather clock in the corner rang three times, signaling that it was 9:00.

"I still don't get what's exactly going on," Gin said as he sucked his teeth. "They got the kid and they're still alive. Not one of 'em even got shot! It wasn't as fun as I thought it'd be…"

The man seated in the large chair leaned his head against his hand. "Don't worry Gin; it'll get interesting very soon."

Gin seemed to perk up. "Ah, 's that so? Well, now what do I gotta do?"

Aizen Sosuke smirked and pointed a lazy finger at someone on the computer screen. "I want you to get this now, and I'm sure that'll be all the leverage we need to get what we want."

Gin got up from his seat and stretched languidly. "Seems easy enough, though I still ain't gettin' what ya plans are."

"Just do it."

"Yessir."

"And Gin… have fun."

**0OooO0**

About twenty minutes later, they were all outside of the factory. Rukia was talking to a sleepy Sakura who had a blanket firmly wrapped around her shoulders. Backup had arrived and were currently extracting all dead bodies, and any alive.

"Hope they clean up a bit too," Ichigo grumbled to Renji.

"It's not their job, and besides, who's gonna use it even if it is clean?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I guess you're right."

"Get used to admitting it."

Ichigo ignored that comment and changed the subject. "So they're just taking the demon kid home? What about her folks? Aren't they and the police gonna be suspicious when she suddenly appears home?"

"We've had some people undercover in the police department for a while. They'll be taking all the credit."

Ichigo frowned. "Lazy bastards didn't do a damn thing."

"Get over it Ichigo," Renji said. "Not like you wanted the credit anyway…"

Ichigo and Renji turned when one of the agents started asking some questions, just to get their stories synchronized.

**0OooO0**

"Thank you for saving me, Rukia-san," Sakura mumbled sleepily and dragged a small fist across her eyes. "I can't wait to see Daddy."

"Ah, no problem hon. I told you we were good guys," Rukia teased, poking Sakura in the stomach gently, making her giggle. "Let's get you in the car, and these guys will take you home okay?"

"Kay."

She took Sakura's hand and led her around the car. Apparently, the handle of the car door facing the curb was jammed, so they had to walk into the street to get in through the other side.

Rukia opened the door and ushered the girl inside. She fell asleep on the backseat as soon as she lay down and Rukia couldn't help but smile softly. She closed the door and straightened up.

And then it felt as if the temperature had literally dropped several degrees. She could already feel the goosebumps rising on her skin as time seemed to slug past. Everything seemed to become muffled in her ears; the conversations of the new agents, Ichigo's haughty remarks, and the screeching of car tires behind her.

_Wait…that's not right…_

Something strong and wiry wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her to a much taller body. She looked up with wide purple eyes, stricken with fear to see slanted snake eyes, grinning back at her.

"Why, hello little lady," the voice whispered in her ear.

Rukia dropped her head back to Ichigo, who had turned around after finally sensing the new and powerful presence. His eyes widened to an almost comical size, and Rukia would have laughed bitterly, had it not been for the situation she was in.

In a matter of mere seconds, Rukia seemed to have another epiphany. Perhaps it was weeks in the making, and she was only now realizing and admitting it to herself, but she decided to throw all pretenses aside and act on her gut instinct.

She made direct eye contact with Ichigo, and started mouthing what could have been her last words.

_I love—_

She only managed two before the snake man's other gloved hand clasped itself over her mouth. With a cheerful "Bye, bye" he seemed to glide back into the seat of the awaiting car. The tires shrieked before he even had time to shut the door, and the car went spinning away into the night.

The last thing Rukia saw, was that furious and horrified face of Kurosaki Ichigo, before darkness finally conquered her vision.

_**TBC **_

Okay, I know what you're thinking and I beg you, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!

In my opinion, one of the best moments in Bleach was in the SS arc, when the gate was closing and Gin waved and said "Bye, bye" That's when I first started loving him.

P.S. No, Rukia's not going too fast in terms of her feelings for Ichigo. I mean, they've been living together for like, 8 months now. I think it's about damn time! And I know some of you feel the same.

Anyway, please leave any comments, criticisms, and death threats in a (kindly worded) review. And thanks for helping me break 400! I almost cried. YOU STRANGERS ARE SO KEWL AND NICE AND I LURVE YOU AND YAAAY!!


	16. Threats

_Standard Disclaimer Applied _

_(A/N): I'm sure most of you noticed I changed the second genre from humor to general so…I'm justified. Now read, my minions!! _

MINI-EDIT on 8/6/07: While I was writing the next chap, I realized I forgot to make Yamamato say, or think, something important. It's gonna have value in the last chapter, so just skim over that part so you don't have to read the whole thing over again.

_Chapter 16: Threats_

Move asshole, _move_.

All Ichigo knew was that the last time he had felt like this was when his mother died. However this was different, this time he actually had the means to prevent it. He was older, wiser, stronger.

And he _still_ couldn't protect anyone.

Rukia mouthed something at him before Gin's hand stopped her from finishing. He had a vague idea what she had said, but the mere thought seemed so… alien to him, that he doubted he was right.

Though it didn't mean he didn't _want_ to believe that she loved him.

But right now was not the time to be thinking about this. Now was the time to slit Gin's throat for daring to lay a finger on his Rukia. Right now, he had to get her back.

The second the car successfully took a sharp turn at the corner, Kurosaki sprung into action.

He raced toward the car that the backups had arrived in, barely aware that Renji was right at his heels. They exchanged no words as they jumped inside, forgetting about trivial things like seatbelts as Ichigo floored the vehicle.

They took off at speeds that would make a daredevil tremble. Ichigo's nails dug painfully into the steering wheel, as he cursed mutinously under his breath. Renji's eyes darted to him every few seconds, laced with anger, worry and slight apprehension.

After turning the corner they spotted the car turning another, and with more bursts of speed, eventually caught up so they were only several meters away.

"Rukia," Ichigo growled under his breath in a tone that made the hairs on Renji's neck stand up. Those bastards were in for it now.

"Where do you think they're headed to?" Ichigo managed to keep his tone as calm as he could, which wasn't much.

"No clue," Renji replied and pulled out a simple handgun. They took another sharp turn and Renji managed to catch a passing sign from the corner of his eye. All the blood seemed to drain from his face in that one moment.

"Ichigo," he said in a deathly quiet voice and Ichigo's furious amber eyes darted over to him.

"What," he demanded impatiently when Renji didn't seem to be answering. "WHAT?"

"They're headed to the railroad crossing at 23rd Avenue."

"So? Wait, do you think they're gonna get on the train?"

"No Ichigo," Renji said, voice getting more panicky. "They're going to the _rail tracks_. Where the CRV Eastward train crosses every night at exactly 9:32. Think about it Ichigo, the CRV Eastward is one of the longest, most time consuming trains in the country."

Ichigo paled to match Renji's color. "So you're saying…"

"If they manage get across the tracks before us, we won't be able to catch them."

Ichigo grit his teeth and let out a hissing curse before giving the car more gas. It was 9:29 already.

A minute later the tracks had come into view, with the yellow safety car prohibiting all cars from crossing already down and blinking red. Besides Gin's car, there were no others.

9:31.

The loud horn and ear splitting rumble of the train on earth started reaching their ears getting louder by a second. Ichigo's eyes darted to the quickly approaching train and the dark car in front of them.

Did Gin have a death wish?

With eleven seconds to go before the train arrived directly in front of them, Gin's car broke the lighted safety pole and shuddered over the tracks and into the road across before the train crossed through with a loud blare. Ichigo turned the steering wheel quickly to the right and swerved to avoid colliding headfirst with the huge silver object. The car settled to the ground with a low thump before the only thing they heard was the rumbling of the train.

Renji spared a nervous look to his long time friend, who was shuddering with rage and self disgust. The young man slammed his fists on the headboard.

"_**SHIT!!"**_

"Ichigo," Renji tried in vain to cool the male down, but Ichigo was totally unaware of his presence as Rukia's terrified face flashed in his mind.

It started to hurt to breathe as his lungs constricted. That was the first time he had ever seen true fear reflected in her eyes.

"_I love—"_

He clenched his teeth so tight, it began to hurt. His nails were digging into his palms so small streams of blood flowed down his skin. And had Ichigo been a little more human, a little more experienced, and a little less stubborn and angry, he would have cried.

**0OooO0**

"So Kuchiki Rukia has been abducted by Gin, has she?" Yamamato said over the hands crossed in front of his face. Renji nodded in confirmation while Ichigo shifted impatiently and glared at his superior.

"So what are your orders Yamamato-sama?"

Yamamato sighed deeply and looked at his two young men, knowing that his 'orders' would surely upset them both, especially the orange-haired one. Rukia had turned out to mean much more to him than Yamamato had assumed she would.

Even more reasons why he dreaded his decision.

"Aizen will probably use her as a bargaining tool, thinking her to be someone of high importance," Yamamato said. "I'm not sure what he wants, but he will not get it."

Ichigo stopped shifting suddenly, eyes darkening with controlled anger. "So what are your plans to get Rukia back?"

Yamamato sighed deeply, meditating in his mind. "Kurosaki Ichigo, there is no plan to retrieve Kuchiki because we will not be trying to rescue her. She is to be assumed dead and forgotten."

A pause filled with so much tension, a weaker person would have fainted.

Ichigo seemed to be shell-shocked into total silence. After several soundless moving of his lips, he finally managed to get Yamamato's words processed through his brain.

"…What?"

Yamamato decided not to repeat himself, knowing full well that Ichigo would simply interrupt anyway. Renji opened his mouth to voice his own thoughts, but was overshadowed by Ichigo.

"_**No fucking way,"**_ Ichigo bit out in a low voice. "I'm going after her, and I am going to bring her back."

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Yamamato started in a loud authoritative voice. "You have been given your orders and will follow through with them. Kuchiki is to be assumed—"

"_Fuck your orders!_ I won't _assume_ her to be dead until I actually see her lifeless body. She's alive right now, and I am going to get her back, whether you want me to or not. I don't give a damn what you think. Go ahead and send people to keep me here, I'll knock them down—one by one. And if _you_ decide to fight me boss, well, I'll just crush you too."

Yamamato didn't move a muscle, didn't let anything show on his face what he was really thinking inside. He stared at his young pupil, who glared back with blazing fire colored eyes. He had never seen Ichigo this angry before, and was quite surprised at his earlier outburst.

To go so far as to challenge the General himself; Ichigo must really be determined to go after this girl.

"Screw this," Ichigo muttered when the old man didn't seem to do anything. He turned with a furious swish and bitterly walked out the huge oak doors. It was only Renji and Yamamato now, and Yamamato knew that as loyal as Renji was, he too agreed with Ichigo.

Yamamato turned his gaze to him, and gave the red head a questioning look.

Renji sighed. "If you tell me to bring him back Yamamato-sama, I will. But in the mood he's in now, I don't stand a chance, and to be honest, I probably won't try very hard."

Yamamato heaved a sigh, his strong demeanor faltering and letting Renji catch a look at how old his general really was. He felt slightly guilty, but Ichigo was right. Yamamato couldn't stop him from getting Rukia, and it was foolish to try.

"Get him back Renji," Yamamato said, and before Renji could bow and follow orders, spoke again. "He won't be able to do much if he doesn't even know where they are hiding."

Renji bit back a wry grin and rushed after Ichigo after a short bow. The doors slammed behind him and once he was gone, Yamamato leaned back into his chair.

When he had first met Rukia, he had seen the tiny attraction between her and his student. He thought, that rather than having her board in one of the other divisions, with a more suitable guard, he'd do Ichigo a favor and order to have her stay with him. He wasn't sure why he cared, perhaps he just wanted to add a little more than just 'jobs' to the boy's life. But then again, he had never expected for Ichigo's feelings to run _this_ deep.

Honestly, he was getting too old for this.

**0OooO0**

Renji caught up to Ichigo once they were outside, the cool air of the night refreshing after the intense atmosphere of the general's office.

"Ichigo, stop!" Renji called, and watched the other man's lip curl with disgust.

"I can't believe the old man sent _you_ to stop me," Ichigo said angrily, but Renji knew he didn't mean it as an insult. "I don't want to hurt you now Renji, so just let me go."

Renji rolled his eyes. "Like you could if you tried. Listen, Yamamato relented. He's gonna let you go after Rukia."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? Then why's he sending you to stop me?"

Renji resisted the urge to punch the idiot in front of him. "Tell me Ichigo, where were you going?"

Ichigo seemed to hesitate, unable to answer and Renji smirked. "At least find out where you're going before you stomp around, waving your pathetic excuse for a sword and screaming death threats."

Ichigo glared at Renji before he started walking back towards the building. Renji smirked again and pushed the bangs that escaped his hair band from his face. "I can't believe you threatened Yamamato," Renji breathed. "I especially can't believe your stupid ass got off scot-free after threatening Yamamato."

Ichigo managed to push past all his worries, all his anger and bloodlust to crack a tiny smirk. "Yeah, me either."

**0OooO0**

Rukia groaned into the material she was laying on and tried to move. Almost immediately, pain shot through her entire body and it seemed to center in the back of her neck.

After several throbbing moments, she managed to get oriented and pulled herself up. She looked around, half expecting to see Ichigo doing something stupid, and was immensely surprised as she took in her surroundings.

She was in some sort of stone tiled room, probably underground judging by the darkness and damp atmosphere. Everything was a dull shade of gray, with darker splotches staining the walls and floors at random spots. She didn't even want to guess what those splotches were.

She was resting on a flattened mattress, seeming more like a bunch of sheets sewed together. There were matching spots on that too, and Rukia inched away from a large one that had soaked into the fabric permanently.

There were several loud squeaks and Rukia's heart thumped loudly in her chest as she saw two rats chasing each other into a hole in the wall.

She bought both hands up to rub her head until the flashing of red disappeared from her vision. There was a terrible smell that made her almost want to puke. She got up and made her way to the across the room. There was only one small dangling light bulb hanging right in the center of the room.

With that minute amount of light, she was able to make out a break in the gray stone that seemed to be a large wooden door. She hurriedly walked toward it and felt around until her fingers grasped a large iron handle. She inhaled deeply before pulling it as hard as it could. To her surprise, it swung wide open.

But it wasn't because of her.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk little lady," the chilling voice seemed to echo in the tiny room. "We don't want you escaping just yet."

Rukia stepped back as far as she could until she could clearly make out the man's face in the dim light. Her eyes narrowed in anger as she identified him as the same one that took her here.

"What do you want from me?" Rukia demanded at the silver haired man, who smiled.

"Aw, don't be mad Rukia-chan!" The way he said her name made her want to cringe with disgust, but she held it back. "You should be flattered."

"Oh, well I'm sorry for misinterpreting your reasons for kidnapping me off the street," Rukia said sardonically. "Please, _do_ explain why I have the honor of being trapped in this lovely room."

Gin's smile seemed to twitch, and Rukia felt a slight satisfaction of getting at least an ounce of emotion out of him. Of course, that went flying out the window when he started stepping closer. As much as Rukia wanted to run, she forced herself to stand her ground. She had no where else to go, and the least she could do was prove that she was not some scared little child.

Gin's hand rose steadily until they finally rested on her cheek. Rukia bit the inside of her cheek to keep from shuddering. Then his hand dropped until her was barely touching her neck, in position to choke her if he decided to tighten his grip.

"You might wanna be careful Rukia-chan," he warned in a voice filled with mock-gentleness. "That attitude of yours might just get you killed."

He leaned down so his face was a centimeter away from hers, and he grinned wider. "But then again, there are worse things then death, if you know what I'm talking about…"

The terror Rukia felt inside must have shown in her eyes as well, considering how Gin pulled back and laughed loudly. "You should see your face right now Rukia-chan!" he exclaimed and turned to start walking away.

"I ain't gonna rape you Rukia-chan," Gin assured over his shoulder and started pulling the door shut. "I'm not _that_ evil."

The door shut behind him with a loud bang and she could hear the sounds of him locking it from behind. It was so quiet inside; she could even hear his steps echoing down the hall until he was completely gone.

Rukia stiffly walked back to the too flat mattress and sat on it, pulling her legs to her body and burying her face into her knees.

She shouldn't cry. She couldn't cry. After all, what would tears achieve?

_**TBC**_

Gin, you smexy bastard.

Sorry for still not having Ichigo save Rukia, but these things take time peoples! And that part where Yamamato told him to forget Rukia was directly influenced by the Orihime thing in the manga. (But I made him nicer here coz I can)

Yamamato, you wrinkly jerk.

Some points I would like to address: 1) Byakuya will NOT be making an appearence in this fic. It's almost over and I can't fit him in. 2) Renji is not going to start liking Rukia, because I love him far too much to torture him like that. 3) ...Damn, I forgot the other point.

8/6/07: It was that bit about why he let Rukia stay with Ichigo. Gawd, editing is a bitch. Oh, and also, I've decided to bring Byakuya in, in the last chapter. YAY!


	17. Bang, bang

_(A/N) Sorry for such a late update. I was in Pennsylvania for a week, and then had to spend a while actually writing and editing the chapter. So please enjoy, coz I worked uber-hard on this!_

_I don't own Bleach or the song Bang, Bang (My baby shot me down) by Nancy Sinatra in Kill Bill_

_Chapter 17: Bang, bang_

♪ _Bang, bang  
he shot me down  
bang, bang  
I hit the ground  
bang, bang  
that awful sound, bang bang, my baby shot me down _♪

"Have you found out where she is yet?"

Renji rolled his eyes impatiently and glared at Ichigo. "Will you stop asking me that every two minutes?" he barked out. "When I've gotten the location, I promise I'll tell you so go…sit down or something."

Ha, how the hell could he possibly sit down in his condition? The woman that he _thought_ he could be in love with was currently in the hands in the most demented psychopath he had ever met. Yeah, he'd sit down alright.

"Have you—"

"Finish that sentence Kurosaki and I swear I'll jam this gun down your throat."

Empty threat as it was, he could tell he was annoying the red head and that wouldn't achieve anything. Huffing in anger, he started walking towards an empty seat in front of a broken computer.

They were currently in the headquarters of the twelfth Division, Information Gathering. At Yamamato's orders, they were raking through related murders, suspicious activities and anything else that could lead to the whereabouts of Rukia.

Yamamato had told Ichigo, that he was not doing this because of the young man's sentimental speech, but rather because he treated it as another mission, and firmly expected Aizen dead by the end of the day.

Ichigo was shaken out of his thoughts as he heard the vice captain, Nemu say, "We've made a list of places where Kuchiki-san may have been taken," in that soft, calm voice of hers.

Immediately Ichigo was by her side, sheet in his hands as he read the various locations. They ranged from a five minute drive away to more than 30 miles from there.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath and looked at the pretty young woman. "You sure she's in one of these places?"

Nemu seemed to pause before speaking again. "According to all our information and logic, we are 87 percent sure she is somewhere on that list."

Ichigo frowned slightly. "They're varying a lot," he said to Renji. "How do we check all of them by tonight?"

Again Nemu had an answer in that peaceful voice of hers. "We've already began sending people out to search the places in the order we received alert. I assume we will be hearing from them shortly."

"Thanks a lot Nemu," Renji said gratefully, and Ichigo nodded in agreement. "You're a life saver."

Nemu gave a small smile before bowing and excusing herself.

"So now we wait," Renji said, polishing his weapons. Ichigo resisted the urge to yell and started sharpening the blade on his sword, despite that it could cut through metal already.

**0OooO0**

Three hours and forty-seven minutes.

If Rukia wasn't mistaken, that's how long she had been trapped in this God forsaken hell-hole. She tried to look at the bright side, and that's when she realized—

There was no freaking bright side.

She moaned again and huddled into a tiny ball, smashing her face against the dirty pillow, and not really caring where it had been before.

Where was the idiot? Shouldn't he have saved her by now?

But then again, he was always complaining of how much trouble she was and how his life would be easier if she was just dead. The thought of him being happy at her disappearance made her stomach clench painfully, and though it was not in her character to care what people thought of her, she was deeply upset.

Because Ichigo wasn't just some random passerby. She…she loved him, she really did.

In all honesty, it was ridiculous. Falling in love with the assassin that kept her prisoner for almost a year?

Ridiculous.

Rukia sighed and closed her eyes in a meager attempt to get some sleep but her anxiety wouldn't let her. Every time she blinked for more than a second, that creepy smile would burst into her head.

There was the sound of keys jingling, before the loud screech of the door sliding open interrupted her quiet time.

Well, speak of the devil.

"Come on Rukia-chan," the man said in a happy tone. "It's time to meet the boss."

"Screw you," Rukia bit out and curled into a tighter ball. The man let out an over exaggerated sigh, before walking towards her. He flopped on the bed beside her and leaned on his knees. Stubborn as always, Rukia refused to shy away.

"Just occurred to me that I never introduced myself properly," Gin said, talking mostly to himself as Rukia wasn't listening. "Did I? Well, I'm Gin!"

She grunted in annoyance and Gin chuckled. "Get up Rukia-chan. I'm sure youse hungry and Aizen-sama don't like waiting much."

"Screw you, and screw him."

Too late, Rukia didn't notice the hand that slipped under her neck and hoisted her up effortlessly. Her head banged painfully against the wall, Gin's hands digging into her throat. She was several inches off the floor, and gasped repeatedly in a futile attempt to get some air.

"Now listen up Rukia-chan," Gin said, voice still polite but slightly less cheerful than before. His eyes had finally opened, and they were a frightening shade of blood red.

"I ain't a very patient person, and your defiance, cute as it may be, is startin' to piss me off. Aizen-sama wants you alive and breathing so don't make me do somethin' I'm gonna regret later. So I beg ya, please cooperate, Rukia-chan."

He didn't seem like he was going to put her down anytime soon, so gathering as much strength as she could, she wheezed out 'yes'.

Gin dropped her immediately, and she collapsed on the floor, choking in air. She glared at the floor as she rubbed her bruising throat, refusing to make any eye contact with the snake

Gin crouched low, balancing on the balls of his feet and leaned over to pat her head.

"Sorry 'bout the drastic measures Rukia-chan," he lied. "Let's go see Aizen-sama now, eh?"

**0OooO0**

"We've found the place she's being held," Nemu said as soon as she approached them. "The other places were dead ends. This one seems to be crawling with activity."

"So where is it?" Ichigo demanded impatiently.

"The Scarlet Plaza that closed down two years ago," Nemu replied. Without a word, Ichigo was already running out the door. She turned to Renji.

"It's eleven miles away," she said quickly. "Aizen bought it when it closed down, just in case it would come in handy. It's only recently been reopened."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Good luck Abarai-san."

Renji followed in Ichigo's footsteps and skidded to a stop when he noticed the other people blocking Ichigo from the door.

"What's going on?" the red head asked the fuming man at his side.

"My thoughts exactly, why are you idiots in my way?"

Zaraki grinned and Hitsugaya frowned.

"Reinforcements," Zaraki answered. "By orders of the General."

"I don't need help," Ichigo bit out stubbornly.

Zaraki snorted. "My ass you don't. Come on, we better get going if we wanna save your chick now."

Ichigo fumed for a moment before pinching the bridge of his nose to calm down.

"Fine."

**0OooO0**

Aizen-sama. Sousuke Aizen.

And she thought Gin was an evil bastard. He had nothing on this guy.

Aizen grinned at her when she came in, and as much as she wanted to, she couldn't ignore his presence. It was like Yamamato's. Oozing with power and demanding respect.

Not that she'd ever give it to _him_, mind you.

But Rukia was not stupid, and she knew better than to pull her earlier stunts again. Gin would choke her in punishment. Aizen would do much worse.

"Rukia-san, eat," the intimidating man said as he leaned on his hand, propped on the table. It was long and black, he sat at the head. Gin stood by the door, several feet away, and Rukia was currently in the seat closest to Aizen, on his right.

"I'm not very hungry, thanks," she said quietly, averting her eyes as she carefully thought out a plan to escape. Her eyes met his purple ones when he laughed richly.

"It's not poisoned my dear," he assured, and as if wanting to prove it, took a peach from a bowl and bit into it.

Rukia stared at him for a moment, thinking that if she was going to die, she might as well know why.

"Why did you bring me here?" Rukia asked, making sure to keep her tone calm.

Aizen smiled and swallowed the sweet fruit, licking his lips. "Eat," he commanded in a smooth voice, then repeated it again when she didn't move.

Not breaking eye contact, she took a halved apple and bit into the skin, chewing slowly. Aizen smiled. "I bought you here because, for some reason I cannot comprehend, you have come to mean something to Kurosaki Ichigo, am I right?"

He took her silence as a yes and continued. "You are not special Kuchiki Rukia, you were just the easiest thing to obtain in the short amount of time I had." He leaned forward, and she inched back. "I want that _company_," he whispered. "I used to work there, but due to…artistic differences, and a few accidents, I left."

Rukia wasn't an idiot, and she knew better than to believe he simply left so easily. Especially considering the insane psychopath he was.

"Personally, I think Yamamato is coming to the end of his days," Aizen said as he leaned back again. "And what better successor, than I?"

"I don't get what any of this has to do with me."

"Leverage, of course. At least an excuse to get inside. And in the off chance that Yamamato won't really care, well then…" He trailed off with a sinister grin and pushed another fruit towards her. "Peach?"

**0OooO0**

"So this is the place, huh?" Renji said mostly to himself. The four men had crowded into the same black car that Renji always reserved for mission. He drove, Ichigo was trying to be as calm as he could in the front seat, and the two 'reinforcements' were stuffed in the back. Most uncomfortably, considering Zaraki's large size and orders for more leg room.

Honestly, how much further could the spiky haired man spread his knees? Histugaya was mumbling death threats under his breath, but remained otherwise impassive as he glared death out the window.

"We finally here, then?" Zaraki demanded and adjusted himself a little. "'Bout damn time, Abarai. You drive slower than a fu—"

"Let's go," Ichigo interrupted in a chilly voice and Renji had to lunge to grab him before he flew out the car.

"What the hell!"

"Calm down first, idiot," Renji hissed. "You don't even know where they're keeping here. You rush in without a care in the world, they'll tear you apart."

Ichigo snarled so menacingly, that Renji moved back an inch and Zaraki snorted, impressed.

"Let them try," he said, and Zaraki bit back the urge to clap him the back for finally getting some balls.

Renji simply narrowed his eyes and spoke slower, more deliberately. "There's no time for you to try and be cool now, Ichigo. Now just shut up for one fucking minute and listen closely."

Several minutes later, the plan had been ingrained in all their heads, with a little extra repeating for Zaraki, who had found a guard and was examining him with a sadistic smile on his face.

"That's not much of a plan," Histugaya pointed out, speaking for the first time. "Basically, all you're saying is to get in without getting shot. You're telling us to kill everyone who tries to stop us, starting with the guards. How is that a plan?"

Everyone stared at him angrily until Zaraki laughed and said, "Well, I like it a whole damn lot."

**0OooO0**

"Aizen-sama," Gin interrupted the long silence with a very long sigh. "Seems like we got a couple 'truders in here."

Aizen didn't seem affected in the least, simply taking another leisure bite out of the peach. "How many?"

"Four identified. Carrot-top, the redhead, bell-boy and the midget." Gin grinned at Rukia. "Jeez, Rukia-chan, you sure are popular."

Rukia didn't reply, only looked at Aizen warily. She knew carrot top and redhead obviously meant Ichigo and Renji, but she was at a loss as to who the others were.

"Gin," Aizen said at last, getting up from his seat. "Could you please escort Rukia-san to her room? I'll go see as to how far they've—"

There was a deafening bang, and yells followed by a loud array of gunshots and shrieking. Rukia looked toward the trembling door with a bit of hope, as if expecting Ichigo to barge in and get her the hell out.

The thoughts flew out, however, as Gin appeared and grasped her upper arm with unnecessary force. "Be back soon, Aizen-sama," he said and began pulling her away. In a last ditch effort, she craned her head to watch Aizen begin walking towards the door. Gin roughly pulled her arm back and they started walking back the way they came.

They walked back they way they came, crossing several corners with sharp turns that had Rukia's arm paining. They made their way down the corridor, set in stone like some kind of medieval castle, the tapestries on the spacious windows blowing in the wind. Her eyes narrowed slightly, why were the windows open when the place was being attacked?

Her question was answered as a silver kunai whizzed past Gin's cheek, marking a small incision of blood in his pale skin. She looked up to see Hinamori's boyfriend, Hitsugaya, glaring at the taller man and looking murderous.

"Shiro-chan!" said Gin with a ridiculously pleased tenor to his voice. "How's Momo-chan?"

If it were possible for Hitsugaya to look angrier, it happened. He drew the sword on his back and pointed it towards Gin. "You tried to kill Momo."

"Aw, she ain't dead yet? Damn, I'm gettin' rusty…"

Hitsugaya charged, and with the hand not gripping Rukia, Gin pulled a long sword from the folds of his robe. He pulled Rukia behind him and easily blocked the other sword. Hitsugaya went sliding back.

Taking this at the perfect moment, Rukia lifted her boot and dug the heel into Gin's foot with as much force as she could muster. He hissed a curse and Rukia wrenched her arm from his grasp and started sprinting down the way they had come, disappearing as she rounded a corner.

Gin snarled and turned to go after her but opted to block another hit from Hitsugaya.

"Not now Shiro-chan," Gin said with a frown. "I—"

"You're going to fight me," Hitsugaya replied coolly. And with a huff, Gin obliged.

**0OooO0**

Judging by the fact that Gin hadn't caught up with her yet, she determined that Hitsugaya was so mercifully holding him back. She continued to run down the longer than earlier halls, ducking once when a group of armed men burst from another door, yelling and disappearing again.

All she had to do was find an exit, but she had never been in this place before. For all she knew, she was running in the complete opposite direction from freedom. She could be running into a trap.

That's when it hit her. The room where she ate with Aizen. There was a door that shook when the guys arrived. Hopefully, Aizen was had already left and she could manage to get outside safely. It was the only lead she had, and she decided to follow it, taking off towards the dining place.

**0OooO0**

Ichigo glared at the man who was behind all the stress he was going through. Aizen stared back coolly, a slight smirk on his arrogant smirk which only served to piss Ichigo off more.

"So you didn't run?" Ichigo asked as he stepped through the crumbled remains of the door. "Thought you would have bolted like the little dick you are."

Aizen simply cocked his head to the side. "Was it really necessary to blow up my dining room, Kurosaki-kun?"

Behind him, Ichigo could hear the rapid firing and insane screeches of delight from Kenpachi, and shrugged with a small smirk on his face.

"Where's Rukia?" Ichigo demanded when his brief scan around the room didn't locate her.

"Ah, has she come to mean something to you, Kurosaki-kun?" Aizen said as his lips twisted into a crueler grin. "Must be careful, you know what happens to those dear to you…"

Ichigo's eyes snapped back to Aizen, confused and angry. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come now, Kurosaki-kun," Aizen laughed. "Do you really think the Fisher just suddenly—"

However, Ichigo was never one for idle chit-chat before a match. Before Aizen could get another word in, he had to block a particularly hard attack from the furious orange-head. He smirked in satisfaction of rousing up the boy so quickly. His anger would deter him from battling well.

Ichigo frowned deeper when he saw the expression on Aizen's face. Being the hot-tempered young man he was, he let out a feral growl and continued attacking, each strike effectively displaying his blood lust.

Aizen was part of the Gotei 13 once, Ichigo reminded himself, and he shouldn't be underestimated. Indeed, the other man blocked Ichigo's hits, parry for parry, not breaking a sweat and every few moments, goading Ichigo further.

Being the proud man he was, Ichigo would never admit he was losing. However, he did have to agree that Aizen still excelled at sword an in all honesty, Ichigo was having a bit of trouble.

Ichigo narrowly evaded the first attack that Aizen inflicted towards him, and froze at the sound of the doors at the other side of the room bursting open. Intense amber eyes looked over at the latest arrival, and Aizen too, stopped his attacks.

Rukia stared right back at Ichigo, blinking a few times as if to confirm it was really him. He nearly grinned when she finally believed her eyes, huffed, and shot him an indignant look as if to say, 'what took you so damn long?'

Ichigo surveyed her from head to toe, checking for any injuries. He was pleased with what he saw, until his eyes reached her neck, and his jaw clenched at what he saw.

Where what should have been pale, porcelain skin, there was now ugly purple bruises, four on one side, and one on the other. Apparently, someone had been choking her quite harshly and the thought had Ichigo pissed off even more.

"Rukia-san, you should be with Gin," Aizen broke the little exchange and stared at Rukia with a displeased frown. He opened his mouth to speak again, but was violently cut off as Ichigo swung the sword towards his face.

Aizen ducked, and blocked the reflexive attack, but was too slow to block the sheath that came swinging from the opposite direction. It hit his mouth with a sickening noise, and Ichigo beamed when Aizen turned his head to spit out blood.

His slight victory was short lived, because it seemed Aizen finally started to take the fight seriously. The arrogant grin had morphed into a vicious snarl, not relenting for even a second.

Ichigo was doing much better now, most likely attributed to his need to beat Aizen after seeing Rukia's neck. He landed more hits, but Aizen handed them straight back. After several minutes of useless fighting, he finally saw an opening.

Aizen had discarded his sheath, so he attacked and blocked with his sword. Ichigo however, had the sheath in his left hand to block and attacked with his right. When Aizen sent a silver arc of fluid directly at Ichigo's throat, he knew Aizen expected him to block. Instead, he craned his neck back so the tip barely nicked him, and then plunged his sword into the unsuspecting shoulder.

Aizen let out a grunt of pain from between grit teeth and stepped back a few feet, before collapsing on the floor. He clutched his shoulder to try and stem the bleeding. He was no idiot; he knew he was lost without the aid of his shoulder. Ichigo thought over this with a look of pride on his face.

A second later, he noticed Aizen's hazel eyes flicker towards the stunned Rukia. Aizen was several feet away, and for a while, he didn't know what was happening.

Too late, Aizen reached into his coat, and pulled out a silver handgun.

**0OooO0**

She knew something was wrong. Aizen was defeated but then that same chill she felt when Gin abducted her, stung her bones again. She watched at a detached distance as Aizen reached into the folds of his white coat, and pull out something she couldn't make out, and point it towards her.

_**Bang**_.

Something went through and erupted from her abdomen, the sound of ripping flesh loud in her ears. The sheer force had her stumbling back a few steps until she hit the wall. Looking down in nothing more than fascination, she lifted a hand and pressed it against where the bullet hit, eyes widening at the sight of scarlet.

Funny, she thought to herself dazedly, being shot didn't feel nearly as bad as she always assumed it would. All those books, movies, shows, severely over exaggerated it. She looked back up at Ichigo, whose expression was unreadable, offered a slurred grin and looked back at Aizen, blinking twice.

_I will not lose. _She heard Aizen shout, but it sounded so odd, like she was hearing it from a great distance.

_Always shoot twice._

_**BANG**_.

The next one hit further up and she gasped audibly at this one. Any thoughts about it being painless rushed out of her mind and it embedded itself in her bone. It seemed more like all the books, movies, and shows understated it. She slid to the floor slowly, mouth open in a scream that she couldn't hear. The corners of her vision were darkening and she forced her head to look at Ichigo.

He was terrified. Even more than when she was kidnapped. His hand loosened on the hilt, and his sword lazily hit the ground. She felt liquid on her cheeks, and noticed with a start that she was crying.

So this is death.

Rukia closed her eyes.

Ichigo screamed.

Aizen laughed.

_**TBC**_

(A/N): Sorry for such a late update everyone, but I've actually been doing stuff. (For the first time this summer; me life is so boring) It took me quite a while to write this all, being the procrastinator I am and what not. And hot damn, that's one hell of a cliffhanger, eh?

-is shot eleventy thousand times-

Ehehe, heh…heh…. Um… if it eases you, Rukia's—

Please review, as school is starting and I need comfort of any sort! Me hates school.


	18. Odium

(A/N): HOLY CRAPSMACKLE, I'M NOT DEAD!! Sorry about such a long wait guys, what's it been, two months? Hehe, sorry.

**EL NOTE: **Just so you know, this chapter may seem a little confusing because it skips to a month ahead, and tells the continuation of Chapter 17 through flashbacks. The flashbacks and Ichigo's thoughts are in italics, but I'm sure you all will be able to tell the difference.

So I am pleased to _**finally **_present:

_Chapter 18: Odium _

_One month later…_

Ichigo forced his eyes open. It seemed that lately he had to force himself to do a lot of things. Basic everyday things.

He turned his neck to look to the side, head aching as he did it and he cursed himself for sleeping in such an awkward position. His bleak eyes scanned over the empty bottles of vodka and cigarette butts. He flicked his tongue out to lick his chapped lips and tasted blood.

Wiping it off futilely, he shifted into a sitting position while knocking down more beer bottles on the floor. He gave up trying to remember exactly how much he had drank last night and pushed himself off to head towards the bathroom.

He wasn't ashamed in the least for letting his drinking get so out of hand. Lately, a dozen bottles was the only thing that allowed him a peaceful sleep free of bloody images and stomach churning guilt.

_Rukia…_

He mentally slapped himself and visibly growled. What was the point in thinking about her anyway? What did it achieve? It wasn't like his thoughts of her were actually going to bring her back.

His head was started to throb with all this thinking. He laughed bitterly. He could just imagine the sharp retort on her lips if he ever told her that.

_Stop it…stop._

Cursing himself for slipping up again, he stumbled to the kitchen, his hangover pounding harder and harder. Funny, you'd think someone would be used to it after doing it so often. When was that whole adaptation variable he learned about in high school biology going to kick in?

Ichigo carelessly pushed ramen cups and cough medicine out of the way as he searched for some aspirin. When the doorbell rang he cursed, paused, shrugged, and ignored it. 

It was probably Renji, and he had finally grasped the fact that Renji had a key to his home. It was a little perturbing, but quite frankly Ichigo didn't care anymore.

"Too drunk to answer the door?"

"Shut up," Ichigo tried to be intimidating and it came out pathetically hoarse. Jesus, was it really that bad?

"So how are you doing?"

Ichigo stopped clawing through the cupboard to give Renji a 'were you always this stupid?' look.

"Ah, of course. If your bumbling actions and disgusting scent weren't enough of a hint, there _is_ that pile of bottles in your living room. I suggest a maid, my friend."

"Why the hell are you here? And if it's not anything important, can you leave?" He grew increasingly agitated. "And where the fuck is my aspirin?!"

Renji moved without a word and opened an adjacent shelf, pulled out a white bottle and tossed it at Ichigo, whose fingers grasped it, then loosened.

"Shit," Ichigo muttered as he bent down to pick up the container. He stuffed two pills in his mouth and forced it down with some lukewarm water beside the sink.

Renji's face was unreadable. He sighed. "Are you going to see her yet?"

"Why should I?" Ichigo retorted, knowing full well what Renji was talking about, however vague his question was.

Renji's face contorted into something very furious looking. "Oh fuck Ichigo, I wonder why? Maybe because you've only visited her once since she was admitted. Maybe coz it's your fault she's in this situation. Or maybe it's because you fucking love her!"

"She doesn't mean shit to me."

Ichigo saw the punch coming, but didn't bother to react. He hardly felt anything anymore; a little pain would be enough to remind him he was still alive.

"You're such a frigging pussy. I can't believe _you_ used to be one of the strongest guys in this company. I can't believe I trained hard so I could surpass _you_. Rukia's been in the hospital for a whole month and you're too scared to even go and visit her. She doesn't deserve this. You don't deserve her!"

Ichigo didn't say anything in reply, eyes burning a hole through the tabletop. Renji fumed more.

"I don't get it! What are you so scared of?"

"I'm not scared of anything."

"Then why won't you visit her?" Renji's voice seemed to be almost pleading for a viable answer. Something, anything to help him understand.

"Because there's no point! You said it yourself. She doesn't deserve any of this crap, and it's my fault she went through it in the first place. Why should I visit her? What's the point?"

"…You know exactly why you should Ichigo."

Ichigo snorted defiantly. "I'm afraid I don't, but please, enlighten me."

"Because you love her."

Silence.

"Well?"

"…what a stupid reason."

_**0OooO0**_

_At first, he didn't believe it. _

_Then his eyes caught the sight of the smeared blood on the once beige wall behind her, and the pool of it forming around her fallen figure. And that was when he screamed. _

_And then, the word 'no' kept repeating itself into his head. A monetary chant becoming more and more frantic and desperate and eventually breaking off into a crash as he realized, the word was not no, it was yes._

_Yes, she was dead. _

_His trembling hand only regained its murderous grip when he heard the faint chuckling of the bastard beside him. _

_Oh, that bastard was going to pay. Not even with death either._

_No, Ichigo would make sure his last moments would stretch on forever._

_**0OooO0**_

"Oi!! Whaddya waitin' for, a sign from God?!"

Ichigo snapped back to reality and tightened his grip on the steering wheel, his fingernails making tiny crescents in the leather. He slowly turned his neck to look at the man in the car to the left of him, who was trying his best to look intimidating. One well 

placed glare and scowl had the man sweating profusely. Ichigo bit back a cruel laugh and pressed his foot against the pedal.

Renji had said Rukia was still in the Mercury Hospital and supposedly in the same room. "I haven't visited her in a while," he had said bitterly. "Neither has Hinamori, and I doubt you'd know if she's changed rooms."

He rolled in through the wide parkway entrance of the hospital, a bit annoyed at how many cars there were, then reprimanded himself for thinking that way. He finally found one very, very far from the hospital doors, at least a seven minute walk away. Two if he ran.

Psh, why should he run?

He found it quite difficult to simply walk towards the hospital, knowing that once he reached those doors he couldn't turn back again. Knowing full well that if he got that close, he'd have to at least check up on her. Knowing th— aw, crap, he was already there.

Twitching slightly with trepidation, he simply stared at the Plexiglas doors for a while, watching the hustle and bustle of white robed doctors and green scrubs. He had almost decided against going inside when a woman walking past the door stopped to look at him and pulled on the handle.

"Are you okay sir?" she asked in a slightly creaky voice. "Do you require assistance with anything?" Her gray eyes critically roamed over his body, looking for injuries, and perhaps resting a bit too long on his—

"Uh…no, I don't." With that he quickly stepped around her and headed towards the main desk. A much younger woman was sitting in a chair, filing her nails while she whispered out a Chinese food order to the person on the other line. When she was done, she set down the phone and nail file and smiled at him.

"How may I help you?" Her voice was annoying, especially considering how she smacked her gum rudely.

"Er, well I was looking for Kuchiki Rukia's room. I think she's in 223-B but—"

"She's not. We moved her recently."

His eyes narrowed slightly. "Why?"

The blonde shrugged. "No one was visiting the poor kid, and she had a private room that someone else needed. Paid a boat load of money for it too."

"So you just moved her, just like that? Coz he had more money?"

"Yes sir," the blonde straightened in her seat, noticing the change in Ichigo's voice. "It's just-no one was visiting and we didn't think…" she trailed off. "He really needed it!"

If possible, Ichigo's eyes got thinner. "So what room is she in now?" Oh damn, his voice barely above a whisper now. She looked terrified and focused on an area on his chin.

"In r-room 137, second floor. Sir." She blinked rapidly. "If you'd like, I c-can escort you to—"

"No thanks," he cut in and walked away, completely ignoring the look of total relief on her face. She watched him leave silently. It was a shame. He'd be hot if he wasn't so scary.

He was on the first floor and decided against using the elevator, as he didn't want to be cramped in a space of coughing children, crutches and more than likely, a whining 45-year old brat complaining about service and how it was too cold or too hot…

The stairs were off white with beige walls decorated with the colorful handprints of children. He sauntered up the steps slowly, procrastinating for as long as possible; holding off the inevitable.

When he stepped out of the stair entrance door, he was by room 112, faced with another circular administration table a few feet away, and a long bustling hallway leading to separate rooms. Breathing in deeply, he started his long walk down the hall.

_**0OooO0**_

_They had started a strange type of dance: circling each other with their swords scraping lightly against the dusty floor. Almost like two animals sizing the other up before a great battle._

_Aizen was smirking viciously and the effect was amplified by the blood dripping from his mouth and insane glint in his eyes. The fingers on his other hand twitched rapidly in succession, almost as if he were typing something on the side of his leg. _

"_Why so upset my dear boy?" he taunted with a grin. "I was _so_ sure she didn't mean anything to you, why are you so upset all of a sudden?"_

_He wasn't worth answering, he wasn't worth it. He was scum. He was lower than scum. _

"_You remind me a bit of myself," Aizen continued when it seemed Ichigo wasn't in the mood to answer. "Both blessed with extreme skill and strength, destined for greatness, yet stifled by the pathetic rationales of the—"_

"_I am nothing like you." Ichigo's voice was harsh and he had stopped moving in his circle. A moment later, Aizen too had stopped. _

"_Of course you're not. Of course not." Ichigo was a bit perturbed by the sudden whispering. "Because you did something I would never do."_

_  
"You fell in love," and the mocking tone was back again as he said love. He spat the _

_word out as if it were the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. "Hopelessly, stupidly, carelessly in love! Ha! I-I bet you were even hoping to break off from the company and start your own little family with Rukia-san, weren't you?" He laughed._

_In a way…perhaps he was._

_**0OooO0**_

He had never liked hospitals. He blamed it on the smell. The smell of peroxide, pills too big to swallow and thick orange medicine coupled with the scent of hopelessness and death. No, he didn't like spending more time in a hospital than was absolutely required.

And as he seemed to pass door after door, the stench seemed to be getting stronger. Almost strong enough to make him retch and run away, back down the stairs and into his car.

Renji was right, he was scared.

And since when was the infamous assassin that nobody knew about ever scared?

He entered 137 with a new set of determination, which deflated instantly when the beeping of heart monitors entered his ears. Damn.

It was a public room, with three beds spaced evenly among each other and separated by pale blue curtains. The first was a red head female and the second a long haired brunette.

Rukia's cot was furthest from the door and nearest to the window. He pushed aside the curtains slowly, an impassive expression already forming on his face which only crumpled for a second before resetting itself in place.

Her dirty hair splayed around the pillow in a dark halo around her pale face. Her eyes were closed and an oxygen mask was placed firmly over her mouth. Her thin arms stuck over of the sheet on each side of her body with several IV's and tubes running down the length and into a drip bag.

There was an uncomfortable looking straight-backed chair on the side of the cot. He pulled it out and sat down on it, clearly anxious. As disappointed as he was that she was still unconscious, he was even more relieved.

"I'm sorry," he suddenly said blindly, surprised he had even spoken. He wondered vaguely what his apology was directed at; there were so many things to be sorry about.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He bought a hand up impulsively to grip hers but stopped abruptly an inch away. Don't touch her. Touching her will only cause more pain.

"Rukia…" he groaned out and gripped his head with his hands, pulling lightly at the hair. He had never felt so helpless before.

The sound of curtains being pulled aside interrupted his self-pitying. "Oh, is that her name?"

Ichigo craned over his neck to glare at the brunette who lay in the adjacent bed. She had bright blue eyes and a grin upon her childish face. She looked around sixteen or so.

"I talk to her sometimes," the girl continued. "I like watching the sun rise, and she has the best bed by the window." She grinned wider. "She can't really talk back, so I never knew her name. Are you her husband?"

Her husband? Ichigo nearly laughed at the absurdity of the question. "No."

"I didn't think so, coz if you were, I would have seen you before. My name's Tanaka by the way! Who're you?"

He didn't know why, but he felt like answering her. "Ichigo."

The girl's eyes widened comically. "Really? You're Ichigo?" And then her voice dropped as if talking to herself, though it was still loud enough for him to hear. "Funny, I always thought that when she said that name she was talking about a girl. It's a girly name after all."

"It means 'one who protects'!" A slap of realization. "She talked? But you just—"

"She mumbles in her sleep sometimes," Tanaka clarified. "And moans and sometimes twitches. She calls for Ichi- well, you."

Ichigo turned his gaze back to Rukia, whose silent breathing was a direct contradiction of Tanaka's claims. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. There was a step behind him and he turned again.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat," she said while pulling a robe over her hospital gown. "Food here sucks, but I'm desperate. Bye Ichigo-san, bye Rukia-chan."

Ichigo nodded a reply and turned back to Rukia, eyes focused firmly on her hand, searching for any sign of movement. His ears strained, attempting to catch any irregular sound. He gave up after two minutes.

He sighed. Now what?

Renji had simply told him to go visit her. He had done that. He had talked to her, if the apologizing had counted as an actual conversation. He sat by her for a while. Now what did most people do?

He really wanted to leave, but couldn't do it, so was immensely thankful for the cell vibrating in his jacket pocket.

It was Yamamato. He wanted to see Ichigo right away.

Getting up stiffly from the chair, he lingered awkwardly for a moment. Then deciding against his rational thoughts, he bent down, pushed the bangs away from her face, removed the oxygen mask, and pressed his soft lips against her chapped ones. She was warm.

He replaced the oxygen mask back in place and hesitated for one more second before turning back around and exiting the room. His heart fell much lighter.

He didn't linger long enough to notice the sudden twitching of her fingers, and the breathy moan of his name.

_**0OooO0**_

"_Your precious Yamamato would never allow it!"_

"_Sorry for interrupting, but allow what, may I ask?"_

_Two sets of heads turned to look at the crumbled arch doorway, where a very tired looking Renji stood, clutching a teethed sword. "He wouldn't allow what?"_

_Aizen opened his mouth to answer, but Ichigo cut him off bitterly. "Don't listen to him Renji. I guess over the years he's gone a bit fucked in the head." _

"_Tsk, tsk. Language."_

_Renji shared a glance with Ichigo, silently asking his question. Ichigo's eyes answered by moving from Renji's face to a spot on the floor and amber noticeably darkened. Renji's own eyes followed his gaze, widening and flinching when he saw her crumpled body on the floor._

"_Hurry up and finish him off Ichigo," Renji said quietly. "We should just get this over with."_

_Ichigo didn't say anything and turned back to face his opponent, and just in time. He turned his body in such a way, that the blade coming for his neck, hit his shoulder instead._

_Renji glanced at the scene for a moment, before sighing and walking towards Rukia. Ichigo could handle himself. _

_He was immobile for a second when he finally reached her, but he forced himself to crouch down, the smell of stale blood assaulting his nose. He gently turned her over, hoping to close her eyes before Ichigo could see them._

_And then he didn't so much as notice her chest, as he did the almost imperceptible rasping gasps escaping her mouth._

"_Ichigo…Ichigo!" he called out weakly, only slightly louder the second time._

"_Kinda busy here!"_

"_Well hurry up, we gotta get her to a hospital, now!"_

_The battle raging in the center of the room paused. "What do you mean Renji?" Ichigo's voice trembled with fury. "She's—"_

"_Alive, but barely, so just kill that asshole so we can get some help."_

_This time, Ichigo was only furious at himself. _

_**0OooO0**_

Ichigo suddenly found breathing very difficult, as if he had just been plunged into a river of water so cold that his lungs burned in his chest. This can't be real.

"W-what?"

"I am not sure why you seem so surprised Kurosaki Ichigo." The deep rumbling of Yamamato seemed real enough. "Surely, you had suspected this."

His lungs constricted even tighter. No, he had not. In fact, he didn't think Yamamato would care, considering how he wanted her forgotten in the first place. Apparently, his hopes of having Yamamato disregard everything were shattered.

"I-I…"

Yamamato let out a deep sigh. The two were alone in his office, his lieutenant and all other officials previously dismissed. "I shall repeat myself Ichigo, if you wish."

"No, no. I understand. I'm just…a bit surprised."

"Understandable. You are dismissed Ichigo, you have plenty of time to think over your decision."

Ichigo numbly nodded and bowed before turning to leave.

"And Ichigo? While I advise you choose wisely, I also encourage you to do what you truly believe is best. Your instincts have never failed you before."

Now confused, Ichigo nodded with furrowed eyebrows before leaving the room, still trying to absorb the density of what the general had just said.

_**0OooO0**_

_He had always hated hospitals, but at the moment, such a thought seemed almost laughable. He was gripping Rukia firmly, so hard he wasn't sure if he was leaving marks in her shoulders or not._

_She needed help._

_Her face was pressed against his chest, ragged breaths becoming more and more difficult to conjure. The blood from her wounds had seeped through his clothes and into his skin. It was so incredibly warm, her blood. _

_He rushed to the nearest doctor, whose eyes widened when he saw the sheer amount of blood. _

"_Help her."_

_(Help me)_

_The doctor nodded and threw aside the clipboard he was previously examining. He screamed for a stretcher, and to prep the surgery room for a trauma patient. He instructed Ichigo to set her on the stretcher._

_She won't die._

_The blood from her wounds immediately stained the white fabric of the cot. For a second, her eyes opened and gazed around drunkenly, looking for something familiar, anything to show her it was all okay. A second later, she was breathing in anesthesia and went completely limp. _

_She won't die. It's impossible. She can't._

_He waited for almost three hours, Renji leaving after one to oversee the transport of Aizen. He glared openly at the emergency sign over the surgery room doors and barked harshly at anyone who tried to approach him._

_She's Rukia for God's sake; you can never get rid of her._

_The surgeon came out three hours and forty-seven minutes later, looking tired but pleased. "She's stable," he had said. "A lot of blood lost, which required a transfusion and her lung was punctured, but I'm pretty sure she'll be okay."_

_He knew it. She couldn't die. Ever. _

_**0OooO0**_

Once back in his apartment, he collapsed on the couch and grabbed a bottle of liquor. After only one gulp, his stomach churned and he placed it back down. He couldn't drink right now.

Falling over, he shaded his eyes from the light of the setting sun with his arm and thought about the words of Yamamato. In all truth, it wasn't that surprising, so why did his throat constrict when he thought about it?

Yamamato's words echoed in the silent room.

"The events following Kuchiki Rukia's injury is less than favorable for our company Ichigo. We can blame it on a gang shooting for now, but her kidnapping unnecessarily put several people at risk, yourself included.

"And thus, I am retracting my original order that she be placed under your care. If she so wishes, Kuchiki Rukia is to be relieved from your care and the supervision of this company. You no longer have to keep watch over her Ichigo; you will let her go if she wants it. I trust her with the company's secrets."

Ichigo had gotten her kidnapped, tortured, and shot. It was his fault she was nearly killed.

Of course she would want to leave.

He didn't care, he didn't give a damn. She didn't mean anything to him. It's for the better.

But if that were true, then why did he feel so sick?

_**TBC**_

(A/N): I'd like to thank those who sent me nice PM's to make sure I was still alive. It really encouraged me to write.

But I think it was dramatic change from hot to freezing weather that really slapped me awake. I never intended to give up, but I never before this year had taken AP classes before, so I was a bit surprised by the workload.

Just a bit. :B

So how'd you like this chapter? I hope you did. And of course I wasn't going to kill Rukia off! IchiRuki romance fic, remember? I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but it will…eventually.


	19. At the Hospital and in the Alley

(A/N): YAY! I UPDATED!! I'm sorry for such a long, _long_, _**LONG**_ wait, (it was wrong of me I know!) but you can either curse me to oblivion, hunt me down and kill me, OR you can read!

And reading is what you've been waiting to do, no?

So yah…LE READ!

_Chapter 19: At the Hospital and in the Alley_

"When was the last time you checked up on her?"

"I swapped her sheets yesterday, and washed her hair. It was starting to get really dirty."

"Did she show any response to stimulation or movement of any kind?"

The nurse placed a thin finger on her lips. "She moved her head unconsciously a couple times, and her fingers twitched when I brushed her hair; I think I pulled it too tight sometimes. And she moaned out some gibberish too."

"Gibberish?"

"I couldn't make anything of it besides a name. Er…Ichigo, I think."

**0OooO0**

Said young man raised his sword to place the final blow, when he sneezed abruptly. Blinking twice, he bought another hand up to wipe his nose, slightly confused. That sneeze just made his final edict much less… scary.

The squirrelly looking man cowering beneath mirrored his look, wondering what he should do next. By god, he wished he'd had a gun. But then again, being polite always caused positive results, right?

"B-Bless you."

"Um…thanks," Ichigo replied, face twisting with more bewilderment. Pausing for only one more second, he swung the sword down and cleanly lopped off the disappointed man's head.

Well, it was worth a shot.

**0OooO0**

"Strawberry?"

"No, it was a name! I doubt she's hungry. She wouldn't want this hospital food anyway."

"The food's great here!" Pause. "Okay, fine, it sucks ass. Continuing the important crap, has she had any visitors?"

"I heard her brother's coming in today. Kuchiki Byakuya. The hottest iceberg in the whole _freaking_ ocean."

"Oh, how delicious. If only I were gay."

"That'd be so awesome. I've always wanted an obscenely obvious, pink ruffle wearing gay friend."

"…get back to work."

**0OooO0**

Ow.

The first thing Rukia felt was the uncomfortable pressure against her mouth. Something was digging painfully into her skin. She tried to raise a hand to push it away, but found she couldn't. Her arm, in fact her entire body, felt like a ton of lead.

And that feeling also seemed to affect her eyelids, as she had considerable difficulty opening them, when usually, it wasn't really that hard. When she finally did manage it, all she wanted to do was close them again as bright, fluorescent eyes assaulted her vision.

Double ow.

She blinked slowly several times, before she was able to leave them open. She was staring at a white ceiling with several cracks in the plaster. She turned her stiff neck and felt a cord tugging at her mouth. An oxygen mask.

_Did something happen? _

_Oh, that's right. I got shot._

_Twice._

She spent a few minutes simply staring up at the ceiling, trying to will some movement back to her invalid body. Now that she had come to her senses; she found it a little easier to lift her hand and bring it to her face to pull the mask off.

"You really shouldn't."

She gasped in surprise and immediately started coughing her lung out. A hand was gently placed against her back to pull her up and a glass was bought to her mouth. She eagerly drank the cool liquid, relishing in the feel of it sliding down her dry throat. She wondered how long it had been since her last liquid drink.

When she had gotten her composure back, the hand hesitantly left her back and the person sat back down on a chair by her bed. After she managed to open her eyes again, her shock was disrupted by a tiny stab of disappointment.

It wasn't who she was hoping it to be.

A second later, she realized who it was, and she nearly burst out laughing at her obvious delusion side effect of whatever medicine she was taking, but decided against, as it probably would cause extreme pain.

"There's no way in hell my brother-in-law would actually be visiting me," she rasped out.

When it seemed to echo in the deathly quiet pale room, Rukia cursed under her breath eighteen times. Shit, she'd said that out loud, hadn't she?

He gave a slight cough, opened his mouth, closed it again, and looked the most flustered (which wasn't much) she had ever seen him in her life.

"Uh…"

"…"

"…It's the medicine," Rukia spoke after a long, very uncomfortable moment.

"Yes, of course," Byakuya quickly agreed, jumping for the lifeboat. More uncomfortable seconds passed. It was never easy speaking to her brother, not even now when there were so many conversation topics.

"How are you feeling," he stated, rather than asked. She bit back the urge to roll her eyes. They would probably get stuck in the back of her head, she was so weak.

"Just peachy," she drawled in a loud sarcastic tone. He raised an eyebrow. Curse the side affects of this damned anesthesia. "I feel awful." There, honesty.

Byakuya seemed to give a near imperceptible start. "Should I get the nurse? Is it an emergency?"

"No, no!" Rukia pushed her elbows against the bed to slightly prop up. "At least, not yet."

He leaned back against his armchair, but his muscles were still clearly tense.

"How long was I out?"

"…I honestly am not sure. I only received word of…this, a few days ago."

She gulped down the question her heart was so begging her to ask. _By the way, have you seen a tall, orange-haired man named Ichigo? He's an assassin who kidnapped me for about a year and the guy I love._

Love.

Love?

Shit.

**0OOooOO0**

"She woke up today."

Ichigo's eyes snapped open, and he had to force himself to remain unmoving. "How do you know?" His tone tried to be uncaring, tried to imply that Renji was wasting his time with useless information, but it wasn't hard to spot that undertone of something else…

"I was gonna visit her today, since I know you still haven't—"

"I did visit her," Ichigo reminded.

"Yeah, once. Anyway, I was going up when I saw that Byakuya guy—"

"Her brother?"

"Yeah, and quit interrupting me! _Anyway_, I heard him tell the nurses that she woke up and demand that she be checked over immediately. Looks like he finally opened that letter."

"Great timing too," Ichigo bit out resentfully. Why did Rukia have to wake up the very day her brother was visiting? Why hadn't she miraculously healed when _he_ visited, six days ago?

"Jealous?"

"Are you Renji? It's okay, a couple dozen more years of training and I'm sure you'll at least come close to beating me."

"Shut up. I wasn't talking about that. And I can kick your ass any day of the week."

"Not even in your dreams. Not even if I was crippled and sentenced to a wheelchair. Not even if I were—"

"Are you gonna visit her?"

"I already did."

Renji rolled his eyes. "But now she's awake, Ichigo! I'm pretty sure that's a good enough reason to visit."

"It's a good reason not to visit."

"What?"

Ichigo finished wrapping the bandages around his arm and motioned for the chair. "I think you should sit down for this, Renji."

Renji raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me. You're pregnant?"

"…No Renji. I'm not. Are you? You seem to be getting a little thick around the waist, eh?"

"I am not!" Renji bought his hands up to poke his stomach. "Please, six-pack all the way—Stop changing the subject!"

"What was the question again?"

"What's your big excuse for not visiting Rukia?" Renji frowned. Ichigo sighed, deciding Renji wasn't going to drop it and told him about what Yamamato had said.

Surprisingly, Renji did not look angry at the old general, or in any way affected at all.

"So?"

"SO? Are you kidding me? That's all you've got to say, so?"

"Well yeah, I mean it's not like he forbade you from ever seeing her again or sentenced her to death. In fact, he didn't even make the choice. All he's saying is that Rukia has the option to stay or go. What—are you scared she'll go?"

"Please, I'm not scared of anything."

**0OOooOO0**

"Um…Thea-san?"

"Hm?"

"I-I was just wondering…if I've had any other visitors besides my brother?" There, she said it at last. The damn question had been bothering her since she first woke up. She tried to appear nonchalant before Thea-san, the nurse who was in charge of changing her bed sheets, doing daily checkups and force-feeding her some kind of strange broth. Rukia was unaware of her twiddling thumbs or the fact she was chewing on her lip or the sudden twisting pain in the pit of her stomach.

"No, I don't think so," Thea said thoughtfully as she bought a gloved finger up to her chin. The pain in Rukia's stomach tripled and she lowered her eyes. Why would he visit anyway? He always talked about how much easier it would be if she was gone. He got his wish, didn't he?

"Oh wait, no-I think there was someone." Rukia tried to keep her hopefulness down, in case it wasn't who she was expecting so she wouldn't be as disappointed. "Who?"

"I don't remember his name, he only visited once. The receptionist told me about him, scary-looking lad he was. "

"What did he look like?"

"According to her he was tall and handsome, dressed all in black with a peculiar head of bright orange hair."

Against her will, the hopefulness inside her swelled. "D-did he leave anything?" At Thea's look of confusion, she elaborated. "Like a note or message or something?"

"Most likely not, or you would have heard by now. What is he to you?"

Much to her chagrin, Rukia felt heat rush up to her pale cheeks. Before she could deny anything, Thea's full lips curled into a smirk. "Oh."

**0OOooOO0**

Rukia was being released from the hospital today and she felt damn good.

She had successfully convinced her brother that she would not have to stay over at his mansion for the rest of the week, and that she'd be fine and call him if something happened and take all her pills. Strange that he'd finally start acting like a brother when she was almost in her mid twenties. Still, his caring, however slight and stifled, warmed her deeply.

Rukia had finally managed to take a real bath, a rather long one too judging by her pruned fingers. Byakuya had sent someone with some spare clothes that she quickly changed into. Grabbing the knit scarf Thea had so kindly made her, she practiced walking around the small room, just to get the feeling back in her legs.

The checkout had been relatively easy and quick, after of course she barked at the blonde receptionist to stop having phone-sex with her boyfriend on an emergency line and get Rukia her goddamn papers. After filling them out, accompanied by the seedy glare of an irritated blonde, Rukia grinned at the woman, wished her a good day and walked out of the hospital.

She never thought she would miss the sun so much.

**0OOooOO0**

Rukia had been released from the hospital today, and Ichigo was not pleased.

He complained annoyingly to Renji that she'd only had a little over two weeks of recovery time for two freaking gunshot wounds and that the people of that hospital should worry less about customer satisfaction and instead strap her to the bed for at least a month.

And when Renji asked why he even cared, Ichigo stuttered, choked on his spit, blushed all the way to the tips of his ears and said: "Well, what if she comes after me? I don't want my face broken again. And I've just gotten used to the peace without her!"

In honesty, Ichigo was glad she was doing better, and just concerned that she may be exerting herself too soon. And he'd never admit it, but a part of him wished she'd hunt him down, find him and pounce on him and ravage him sen—

And when he found out that she was starting work again in that business place a week later, despite warnings to be stress-free (and everyone knew the business world was anything other than stress-free) Ichigo was even more concerned, and he came upon a slightly disturbing decision.

**0OOooOO0**

Rukia was being stalked, and she discovered that she didn't like being stalked. At all.

At least if the stalker was a somewhat cute or handsome man, it was flattering at first…before it got creepy. But when the stalker was a dirty old man in a torn brown coat and ratty brown beard with beady mouse eyes and probably smelled bad, it was creepy from the beginning.

And that's the species of stalker Rukia had.

The feelings of being followed and watched had begun a mere three days after starting her job. The hairs on the back of her neck would stand up and goose bumps would rise over her arms, but when she spin around and look desperately for a sign of any suspicious people, the feeling would vanish. But then it would come back when she left work and follow her at random intervals on her way home.

It wasn't until that time when she was leaving work with a colleague that she finally got a glimpse. She had doubled over in pain, and collapsed into her friend's arms. The area around her upper abdomen, by the rib, had become dotted in red.

Her friend screamed for help, while Rukia tried futilely to calm her down and assure her she was fine. When she didn't, Rukia sighed and looked back forward, just in time to see a dingy man speaking into a black cell phone. When she met his peculiar yellow eyes, which looked oh-so-familiar, they narrowed and the second she blinked, he was gone.

The spazzing friend calmed down at last when an ambulance arrived and surprisingly, managed to lift Rukia up herself, and dumped her in the ambulance screaming that she'd meet her in the hospital in a minute.

"Why does everything bad happen to me?" Rukia questioned a withering flower in a hospital room. Apparently, a few of her stitches had come undone. A doctor had stitched her right back up and she would be on her way home if Kire ever managed to stop asking if she was really okay.

"Yes, I swear by the hairs on your chinny-chin-chins, I'm fine."

Kire had refused to give her a ride home after that comment. Instead stating: "Have a good night midget, and try not to leak life juice all over your bed at home, as I won't be there to save you again."

Rukia didn't mention that all Kire had done was scream bloody murder, and that her real savior was the cat-eyed man by her work. _I'd thank him if he wasn't stalking me._

After insisting she wouldn't need to spend the night (this seems oddly familiar) and running into a worried Thea who also tried to convince her to stay, just in case, Rukia left the hospital and tried hailing a cab. After failing miserably, she cursed the association of stupid cabbies and tried walking.

And then that feeling erupted back into the pit of her stomach.

Rukia wasn't sure if she should be as frightened as before, considering the strange man did save her life…Then again, the strange man had been following her for quite a long time. And his eyes were extremely disconcerting and yellow and…

Wait a second.

His eyes weren't yellow—they were amber.

And that familiarity she felt when she looked at him…

…

_No. Freaking. Way._

The fear she had felt everyday for the past month contorted into vicious fury. How dare he? How dare that bastard leave her behind in a hospital, without even a word of explanation, and then start stalking her?! Oh, he was so gonna get it.

But first, Rukia had to get him alone.

**0OOooOO0**

Ichigo cursed under his breath several hundred times as he had to nearly jog to keep up with the magical disappearing Rukia. What was she doing, running around after just being discharged? She should have stayed in the hospital, dammit!

It had caught him by surprise when she first starting darting and weaving around people, going in no particular direction or place. Cursing her mentally, he hoped she wasn't straining herself too much and getting hurt again.

He had been shocked when he saw her collapse earlier in the morning. He watched in annoyance and Rukia's brunette friend starting screaming and running in circles and not really helping the situations. After failing to will the idiot friend to call for help, Ichigo had to do it himself, rushing out of his hiding spot, to get a clear look at the street signs. Hopefully, he would be able to escape before she noticed him.

Unfortunately, God wasn't on his side as Rukia looked down from her friend to stare directly into his eyes. His breath hitched in his throat as her dull and tired (but still beautiful) blue-violet eyes met his. And he was bought back to the first time he had clearly gotten a glimpse of her eyes, all those months ago when she first woke up on his couch.

Luckily, a car passed in front of him, and he took that brief moment, to duck back into the side of the building, rip off his coat and beard, but leave on the hat, and run to hail a cab, passing the ambulance in the streets.

He didn't want her hurt again. As much as he denied it around Renji and to himself, a small niggling part of him reminded him of what an ass he was and that he would love her no matter what he said out loud.

The voice was right…except for that part about him being an ass…

Okay, it was right about that too.

His amber eyes swept over the masses of people surrounding him, having finally lost Rukia. He nervously adjusted the false beard, and paused when he saw her stumble into a dark alley between a bakery and a bookstore.

Not caring who he pushed, he ran towards and down the alley, only to find emptiness. He squinted his eyes to get used to the darkness, feeling slightly desperate when he still found nothing. He turned around and was met with an amazing left hook.

He stumbled back, tripping over a pit in the ground and falling down. He groaned loudly, "Shit that hurt. Why always the face!"

He heard a frustrated exhale above him, and before he could open his eyes, a pair of legs straddled his hips and pinned him to the floor, preventing his escape…not that he minded.

His eyes were still closed, and remained closed even when she growled out "Open your eyes, asshole!" Annoyed by his stubbornness, the young lady grabbed hold of his 

beard, pulled the elastic far from his face, and let go, relishing in the snap it made as it hit his face.

Amber eyes popped open before narrowing dangerously. "That really hurt, bitch."

Rukia leaned down close to his ear, her teeth gritted and fists clenched.

"You haven't seen anything yet, Kurosaki."

_**TBC**_

(A/N): Extra thanks to Behan, for slapping me awake. I was hibernating I was. Hibernating with nightmares about school and midterms. Ewwwwww…

Sorry for the unbearably late update. But I promise to update, sometime next year…haha

It's a joke, get it? Aw, never mind.

Happy (late) Holidays, and have a great New Year!

P.S: the random sneezing thing at the beginning is related to that Japanese superstition that when you sneeze, it means someone's talking about you. The "I swear by the hairs on your chinny chin chins" part was from the classic Three Little Pigs, which I do not own.


	20. Falling Up

_(A/N): Yay! In celebration of midterms finally ending, I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

_Chapter 20: __Falling Up_

Ichigo cursed himself for getting himself into this situation in the first place. He couldn't have just minded his business; he couldn't have just pushed Rukia into the past and moved on with his routine, bloody life. No, of all the things to do, he had to stalk her. And look where it got him: a deserted alley with the woman he loved and abandoned pinning him to the floor, most likely with a knife hidden in her pocket.

Just hearing the tone of her voice, as threatening and violent and manly and utterly familiar as the last time he'd heard it, was enough to make all the blood run out of his face and throat suddenly dry. But then he reminded himself that he was a MAN, a freaking assassin for god's sake! So it was only basic logic that he be calm, cool and unaffected.

"Is that supposed to s-scare me?" Crap, he stuttered. She probably smelled his fear by now and was biding her time to rip him apart with her teeth and eat him alive.

A sharp, thin eyebrow rose in response to his question. "Why do you look like you've just pissed yourself?" To add to his embarrassment, she leaned back slightly to see if she was right.

Turning red, he replied, "Coz you're kneeing my goddamn bladder is why!" She glared harder at him, and being the _spiteful bitch_ she was, she dug her knee in deeper, making him groan.

"What do you want?" he demanded warily. In all honesty, he had no clue. He vaguely wondered if he _should_ know, and then cursed himself for being so stupid sometimes.

"What the hell do you mean, 'What do I want?' What do you think?!"

"Uh…" His face contorted uncomfortably, and Rukia's dimmed in confusion. He looked constipated.

"Answers asshole! I want some freaking answers!"

Ichigo's face seemed to fall back into his usual, everyday scowl. And much to Rukia's disbelief and slight disgust, her stomach seemed to do a flip at the sight of it. Biting back her anger, she waited for a response.

"Well, can't you get answers in a nice place? Why did you come here, a freaking alley, anyway?"

"Well for one thing, _you were stalking me_ you stupid freak! And if you were gonna wear fucking rat shavings glued to your chin and follow me around, then I doubted that turning around and politely asking you to discuss our problems over a cup of coffee was gonna work!" Looking at his slightly fearful face, she continued. "And I really wanted to punch you Ichigo, and I'm so glad I did coz it felt _damn_ good!"

"…Are you done with your little tirade?" He asked quietly, amber eyes now unreadable.

She huffed indignantly, paused and thought for a second. "Yes."

"Hm…well, now that you've caught me and I've agreed to talk to you, could you please get off me?"

"No."

He gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Why. Not." He growled it out in such a menacing way, that any other person, maybe even Renji would have been quick to scurry away. But of course, much to his misfortune, Rukia was not any other person. She sneered down at him like a cat measuring her prey.

"Because you, my little fruity boy, are a coward. And I know the second I get off; you'll probably knock me out and run away with your tail between your legs."

Damn, she knew him so well.

But he wasn't so prepared to let her believe she had the entire upper hand. Like every other time they fought, he had to ensure to her that he held at least half the power. Moving his hands, whose wrists were being held down by Rukia, he moved them up to grasp her upper thigh. She yelped in surprise and blushed bright red. Turning to look at him with wide eyes, he smirked and pulled her forward a bit to a more comfortable position where she wouldn't be resting all her weight on his…ahem, lower body.

He pulled his hands back and rested them back to their original position, her fingers still clasped around his wrists. "If you're not gonna get off, then I wanna be comfortable. Go on with your questions," he said, still smirking.

Rukia was furious to say the least. How dare he touch her like that…so familiarly! And now she was flustered and all her threats and things she was planning to say had flown out the window the second he made contact with her legs. She was just blessed that she was at least wearing suit pants and not a skirt.

To pay him back for her embarrassment, which he was reveling in, she slapped his head quite hard. It worked.

"OW! What was that for?!" All his suaveness and arrogance vanished.

"For changing the subject!"

"But—"

"Now, my first question is…" As she expected, he immediately fell silent, his face changing again, this time back to the cold hard shell she had encountered so many times when he was dealing with business. She sighed mentally. Out of all his faces, she disliked this cold one most.

"What happened to Gin and Aizen?" Her eyes were averted as she spoke, focusing on his the buttons of his dirt brown shirt. She didn't notice the immediate tightening of his muscles, or his fists clenching under her wrists, or the anger portrayed on his face coupled with the hidden concern in his eyes and he glared at her.

"I'm…not at liberty to talk about that," he replied stonily, feeling his heart clench when she flinched almost imperceptibly. She turned her head back up to face him, a mixture of emotions running through her eyes. Anger, annoyance, confusion and even slight fear. She opened her mouth several times, only to close it again.

"No…of course you're not," she whispered to herself, followed by a bitter chuckle. Sighing deeply, and watching her eyes slowly harden, he cursed his idiocy.

"Aizen's being held at an area designated by Yamamato, waiting for execution. Gin…" Ichigo paused and Rukia straightened up a bit. "We're not sure where Gin is."

Her reaction was one he feared. She exhaled sharply and her eyes snapped back to stare at him disbelievingly, silently begging him to say he was kidding. He didn't. Her death grip around his wrist tightened and she swallowed deeply. He wasn't going to say anything else. She knew it.

"Ah, well I hope you guys find him."

A long silence followed after that. The only awkward silence that ever existed between them that didn't evolve from a petty argument. "Well, hurry up and ask your other questions," Ichigo barked after several minutes. "I got stuff to do."

She stared at him, intensity returning. "Inappropriate gay videos, I presume? Leave Renji alone, Ichigo…"

"What was that bi—"

"How's Momo doing?"

Obviously annoyed at being interrupted and being called gay, he scoffed. "She's doing fine now. Woke up a couple weeks ago."

"I'm glad…I miss her."

"Hm." He grinned at the sudden chance. "Who's the gay one now?! Ha, too bad Kuchiki, Hitsugaya already called dibs on her."

"Why did you just dump me in a hospital without any word of anything? No note or message or anything to clue me in one what was going on! What, were you hoping I'd wake up with amnesia or thinking it was a dream or something? I mean, I understand if Yamamato ordered it…but I don't think he'd be so cruel."

"…"

"That's my last question Ichigo," Rukia said and there was something in her voice as she said it that Ichigo just couldn't define, no matter how hard he tried. "Just answer me that one question and I'll get off and let you go and never bother you again." She sounded so tired.

_No…_

He didn't want that. And the slap of realization hit him like one of Rukia's punches. He didn't _want_ her out of his life. He wanted her to stay with him in his penthouse. He wanted to wake up with her every morning and fight with her all day. He didn't want to come home to a dark, lonely home, but rather to a bright home, with her cooking stinking up the place and fires from the oven heating up the kitchen. He wanted to protect her. He wanted to be selfish.

_He needed her._

And just when he was about to tell her that, she adjusted herself on top of him and he was exposed to the light blue blouse she was wearing, stained with the blood of gunshot wounds that had reopened just this morning. A wave of self-hatred rose up in him and he flushed his revelation down the toilet.

He needed her…but he couldn't have her. For her own good.

"Ichigo?"

She needed to hate him. If she hated him, if would be easier on her. Ichigo struggled to figure out an answer that was vague enough not to reveal anything he was feeling, but enough to satisfy her, if such an explanation was even possible.

"Ichigo!"

"Orders," he said the first word on his brain and Rukia stiffened on him. This was the one answer she did not want to hear. "Yamamato ordered it, and I always follow orders, Kuchiki." He turned his neck to meet her eyes head-on. "Why would I go against orders?"

_You could if you wanted __to,_ Rukia thought to herself but didn't dare voice her thoughts. He'd gone against orders before, and for much more trivial things. She chuckled bitterly. Of course…she wasn't worth the effort.

Ichigo flinched. She had said the words out loud, but it was so quiet that he had to strain his ears to hear it and once he did, wished he hadn't bothered. She probably didn't even know she'd spoken them aloud. A tight fist of guilt clenched his stomach and he averted his eyes. He _was_ a coward.

Several silent, tense moments passed, neither moving, neither looking at the other. Rukia wasn't sure why she lingered after his answer; perhaps she was desperately wishing for him to say he was just kidding and give her the answer she wanted to hear.

He didn't.

Sighing, Rukia let go of her grip on his wrists and straightened her spine. "Alright," she muttered. "Thanks."

The fist around his stomach constricted almost painfully and she moved to get up. She wiggled against him to get her weight on her knees so she could pull away without further contact. His chest started to burn. He couldn't let her leave. Not like this, not without some memory of her to satisfy him for the rest of his days until he forgot her forever, if that was even possible.

So, Ichigo did what he usually did and listened to his instincts for the first time in a long time. Just as she was about to shift her weight to her feet and get up, his arms shot out and grasped her elbows, pulling her down. She landed heavily on his chest and looked up at him with confused and frustrated eyes. "Ichi—"

He silenced her with a kiss, firmly planting his lips over hers. One hand clamped around the back of her neck, maneuvering her head so he could find the optimal point of pleasure. Rukia stiffened at first, and tried to pull back, though it was futile. Ichigo focused on when she finally relaxed, her tense body molding against his and her lips finally parting to let him in. The kiss wasn't aggressive or violent at all, but rather possessive and desperate and bubbling over with the silent passion between them. Her fists clenched around his shirt and his other hand moved to wrap around her waist.

Ichigo cursed himself for starting the kiss. It was like taking a long huff of a cigarette after being smoke-free for a long period of time. He wanted more.

The need for oxygen won out as they finally parted, staring at each other for several moments. Ichigo didn't let anything show on his face as he awaited her reaction. Violet eyes flooded with emotion ranging from confusion, irritation, distress, more confusion, and then the all familiar anger.

And then she did the last thing Ichigo would have expected.

Rukia pulled back so she was straddling his hips yet again and then drew her hand back in a fist and punched him in the jaw. It didn't hurt, and it was a typical Rukia reaction, but…

"What the hell, you freaking—"

"What was that?!"

Ichigo stared at her incredulously. Was she stupid, naive, or just in denial? "Well around here, we call it a kiss!"

A hand roughly pushed dark bangs away from her face. "Let me rephrase. _Why_ did you kiss me asshole?"

He smirked in an attempt to infuriate her further. To be quite honest, he always found her most appealing when she was flustered like this; cheeks flushed, eyes bright with anger and lips swollen with their previous actions. "Ohhhh," he drawled out childishly. "That's what you meant. You really should be more specific next time—"

"Ichigo, if you don't answer me, I swear to God—"

"The same reason you kissed me back," he answered at last, and his tone was surprisingly serious.

Rukia didn't have a comeback that time. She blushed against her will, and opened and closed her mouth several times. Ichigo remained patient and unwavering the whole time as she fought to compose herself. "Stop giving me backward answers," she demanded wearily.

"I gave you a perfectly straight answer Rukia. You just don't want to admit it to yourself."

She glared at him. "You have no right to say any of this, much less kiss me! Weren't you the one practically pushing me away just a few minutes ago? Stop jumping back and forth Ichigo! Pick something and stick with it!"

Ichigo's eyes looked pained for a second, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. Groaning loudly in frustration, she prepared to hit him again, but not too hard. Unfortunately, this time, he saw it coming. With narrowed eyes he caught her wrist, "tsk, tsk, Rukia." With the grace only an assassin could have, he wound his arm around her waist again, and easily switched their positions so Rukia was on bottom.

"And for the record, I could have done that anytime."

"And…if I could have, I would have picked you." He moved to get up and leave, but Rukia kicked out his feet beneath him before he could. He fell on the floor, arms shooting out just in time to prevent their heads from banging together. "Damn…"

"Then why don't you?" Rukia persisted. She was vaguely aware of how ridiculous she must sound and how annoyed he must be, but blew it aside. She had to know.

"You never give up, do you?" Her determined eyes were enough of an answer. Sighing, he grabbed her forearm and pulled her up with his so they were now standing. "You were shot," his fingers immediately curled into fists as he said it. "You almost died because of me. If you had never met me, this never would have happened. That's why I left you in the hospital, so you could go back to your normal life and forget and…" his eyes lost their focus as he remembered one of the first things she had said to him. "…and have your freedom back." He gave a cheerless smile and avoided her gaze.

There was silence as he stubbornly avoided meeting her eyes, until she whispered "Idiot." She grinned weakly. "What a stupid reason. I never blamed you for getting shot and," her voice rose and she cut him off from interrupting. "And I never wanted to go back to a normal life. I don't think that's even possible…how could I forget you?"

"…"

She winced and continued. "And I kissed you back because for some insane reason that I can't even fully understand, I love you—"

The second kiss, in Rukia's opinion, was just as sudden as the first and even better. The initial force of it was enough to make her stumble until her back hit the brick wall. Almost immediately, her arms traveled upward to circle his neck and pull him closer. Frustrated by having to bend down so far, Ichigo hands traveled downward to cup her thighs and hoist her up. Automatically, her legs wrapped around his waist. Her back hit the wall again as he pulled away to trail hot kisses down her jaw and throat before meeting the sensitive junction of her shoulder and neck. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders and she arched back.

"You're an idiot," he muttered into her skin. He pulled his head back to stare at her. "You never know when to back down. I don't think you fully comprehend the consequences of what living with me will bring."

"I think I do," Rukia replied. "I'm pretty sure I do, and I just don't care."

"You—"

"Ichigo, stop worrying about me, because I can take good care of myself. I'm not a little girl. I know what I'm getting into by wanting to be with you, and I _just don't care_." She pushed against his chest and he took a step back. She unhooked her feet from his waist and stood up. "What do you want?"

"I don't—"

"It is such a simple question Ichigo," she frowned. "Even you're not that dumb."

He stuffed his fists into his coats' pockets and shifted uncomfortably. "I want you to be safe." Her frown deepened and she crossed her arms. "Fine! But you know so already so…don't make me say it." His face had turned a deep red that clashed horribly with his bright hair.

Feeling considerably more light-hearted, she decided to show him some pity for the first time and let it drop.

"Do _you_ want to stay with me?"

"Yes," she replied with no hesitation.

"Why?" he asked with genuine curiosity. After all the things he had done and said to her, he would have thought she'd be happy if she never saw him again.

Violet eyes crinkled into a grin. "I already told you why."

He resisted the urge to throw his arms up in frustration. In reality, though he didn't show any outward change except for maybe a softening of his scowl and a new lightness in his eyes that certainly wasn't there before, Ichigo was happy.

Very happy.

Against everything he believed and assumed, she actually wanted to stay with him. And even better, he got over his fears enough to let her. She was coming back…finally.

And he expressed his happiness and relief in the only way he knew that didn't involve smiling stupidly. He backed her up against the wall again, and kissed her for the third time. She smiled against his lips and brought her hands around his neck.

Ichigo was about to take it a step further, just a step as they _were_ in the middle of a public place, when an angry voice interrupted him.

_"__OI!!__ What the hell do __ya__ think __yer__doin__'!__"_

Rukia's eyes shot open and she forcibly pushed Ichigo back. He stumbled back several feet, but steadied himself with clumsy grace. He turned flashing amber eyes to glare at the disrupter. To his shock, the man glared right back at him with equal fury.

"This ain't yer house kiddies," the man in the stained apron and lopsided bakers' hat snarled. He threw the black garbage bag in his hand into a can. "It's friggin' public alley where anyone can see you—"

Rukia interrupted this time with an embarrassed and sincere apology. Ichigo didn't say anything, opting to keep his death glare, until Rukia jabbed his ribs with her elbow and gave him a pointed look.

"Me too," he said it as if it were the hardest thing in the world to admit. Quite frankly, he hand itched to grab the tantō and stab the guy's beer belly a couple dozen times.

The man's hazel eyes narrowed at the younger man, but he grunted in response. "Whatever," he said, "just get a room next time, eh?"

Rukia blushed brightly and turned her head to the side to cough. The man gave Ichigo one last disapproving look, and then turned back to enter his shop, muttering all the while.

"What an ass," Ichigo blurted as soon as the door closed. Rukia laughed nervously and adjusted her blouse. Luckily, the man hadn't seen the blood that stained her shirt.

"No, he was right," she said and returned Ichigo's glare as it shifted to her. _I'm losing my touch,_ Ichigo thought to himself. _My glares just don't instill fear like they used to…_

"Fine," he spat and started walking back towards the street. Rukia blinked confused at what just happened and what she should do, when a calloused hand gripped her smaller one and pulled her with him.

"Come on," he mumbled under his breath. She began to walk on her own, and smiled when he didn't let go of her hand.

"Let's go home."

Somewhere in Ichigo's mind, something sighed, _"Finally."_

_**FIN**_

(A/N): Finally, it eez done!!!! Gosh, it took me forever to finish writing this chapter. Honestly, I wrote, deleted and rewrote so many things in this chapter. But I am very satisfied with it, and hopefully you are as well.

There's an epilogue coming up but then the story is over and you no longer have to threaten me to update. Won't that be great?! (Silence) Oh, it'll be up soon…no, seriously, it will…

Review please! (Coz there's only one left…sadness)


End file.
